Chronicles of Absolution: A Hunter's Vision
by Kirabaros
Summary: 3.13. A strange creature has been targeting a town in Wisconsin for years. A trip to the forest mountains brings Angela to meet a gifted pair of twins and the Winchesters learn that there's more than meets the eye with the town they came to save. Deep realizations and renewal of purpose plus a little bit of the usual rough and ready working the case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: A Hunter's Vision**

**Chapter 1**

_It is time._

Those were the only words that had been spoken by the medicine man. He didn't mean that it was time for them to go. It meant that they were of the age to start seeking for the time to go. It just happened that this night felt right for the both of them and yet there was trouble for the tribe.

The creature that had plagued their tribal lands for years had returned and it seemed that it was out for vengeance. Years ago one of the hunters sought to kill it and thus ending its reign. In the end it seemed the creature was further enraged. It continued to come and prey upon the People but mostly taking what was considered precious, the children.

Other hunters were sent, the ones that had been given the sign and the blessing but few returned. Those that went had the shadow upon their faces, as if they couldn't contemplate what they had seen. Only one was able to say that the creature had the appearance of a man but it wasn't a man and not of this world. It had the other hunters worried if they were to be sent next to deal with this though some boasted that they weren't afraid.

So in effect it was a bad time to go on this journey but every hunter and warrior, everyone no matter their station went on this quest in their own time and marked the passage from child to adult. It was why she was out here with her brother. They were going on their vision quest to find their spirit that would guide them into the people they were to be and define their purpose.

It was dangerous to split off but a quest was done in private even though they had always done things together. The quest was to provide a deep understanding of their purpose in this life and possibly into the next. She was ready to go and so was he. The medicine man gave his blessing even though there were apprehensions within the tribe and yet they were viewed on in awe.

It would be a journey that would last as many days as it took to find their spirit and they had to be prepared in both mind and body. She looked at her brother and they shared a look of understanding as they continued their journey up into the mountains. At the big boulder, they separated, each wishing the other luck and continued on their own.

The forest was dark and the perfect hiding place for the creature. The shadows provided the cover needed to spring any traps that would just tickle the creature to their fancy. It was also a night for hunters. If the hunters were to be sent, they would have a benefit on their side. The hunter's moon was always a night for a successful hunt especially when the warriors went with them to do the duty that few others in the world knew about.

She looked around the forest, she remembered the lessons she had been taught by the elders. They were the lessons passed on through the generations back to the beginnings of the People and all part of the sacred duty established in order to protect humanity. It was a great honor and a burden that couldn't be carried lightly and only by the hunters and warriors that had received their spirit.

Looking around and shouldering her bow, she trudged on to find the place where she was to wait. The journey was a personal one and it did scare her a little. Mostly it had to do with the gift that she had been born with and the People had a wary respect of. She had dreams and they weren't just any dreams, they were dream visions.

She had started receiving them since she was a little girl, about when she was six. She saw when the elder's son would suffer a severe injury to his leg after being thrown from his horse. She told one of the women and she was dismissed. When it happened, it wasn't made an issue of but when she said that the tribe was in danger and described the enemy… When it happened, people started noticing her and that started the whispers. They also noticed her brother who had other talents that emphasized the ideals of the People.

They hadn't been treated any different from the other children. They were all raised by the entire group and were taught how to care and fight for one another; that the tribe's survival was dependent upon everyone's contribution and attention to their jobs. Of course they were given extra lessons into developing their talents.

A noise brought her to attention to the moment at hand. She held her bow ready at hand just in case the creature came for her. Lately it had been after the younglings, the ones who were just about to be declared ready to meditate for their time. A few bodies had turned up and the hunters had been dispatched and a few of them turned up mutilated.

Her thoughts turned to the dream that she had that determined it was time for her to go on her quest. It had come two nights ago and at first it had scared her. Yet when she had the same one the next night, it became clear to her that she was to go on her vision quest and the one who walked the ages would come to her.

_She was walking through the forest, on the trail that led deep into it. Sitting on a boulder was a hawk. It was beautiful with dark brown feathers. The tips seemed to be tinged with blondish tips. The eyes though were unique. They were not typical eyes of a hawk since they were of golden amber. It was like they were fiery orbs but they held warmth despite the gaze of the hawk._

_ It looked at her and took off flying down the trail. She followed, drawn by its flight. She ran through the forest, her speed cutting through the brush until she came to the great lake. She had never been there before but had heard the stories of that place from the hunters that dared to venture near it but they didn't hold to the sight before her._

_ It was a beautiful sight with the mists curling over the water as smooth as a mirror. The trees were tall and spoke of their old age. The only thing marring the beauty was the sound of battle. She followed the sounds to the clearing._

_ It was a sacred clearing judging by the markings on the rocks and trees. The creature was there and she was surprised and terrified. She had never seen it before but it was there. She knew what it was by the loo of it. She watched as it battled with its foe and sent him flying. Another came out of the woods with a sword and swung it at the creature. He too was thrown aside and the creature roared in anger as it turned to look at her. Then she saw it._

_ She heard it then, the cry of the hawk. She turned to see the hawk looking from a boulder. Then it flew towards the mist and towards a hooded figure standing with the wolf. She blinked as the figure stood there but the hawk was gone. Only the hooded figure was there and it was holding a blade. It was not like the ones she had seen before and there was a marking on the hand that wielded it._

_ She watched as the figure ran forward. The creature roared as if to accept the challenge. The two collided like two boulders forced together. She saw the blade glint in the light even though there was no sun. She had never seen a blade like that before as it struck the creature and it cried out in pain. The hooded figure then turned and she was able to catch a glimpse of the face. It was mostly in shadow but she could see the eyes and they were like the hawk's…_

When she had awoken she was certain that she was to go on her vision quest and she would meet the figure who was guided by the hawk and the wolf. It was a puzzling image since warriors and hunters were guided by one animal. The witches called them familiars. The ones that were physical manifestations were the ones that followed the witches and warlocks. The spiritual ones remained with the warriors and the hunters.

The idea that the figure was her spirit vision was a bit absurd but she knew that she would meet her true spirit familiar along with what she saw in her dream. That she might meet the creature was also a given and she was prepared to do that. She had been trained to hunt and kill the things that threatened the People and humanity.

A rustling caused her to look. She was near where she was to begin. She could feel it. The wind was still and it looked like it was going to be a quiet night. Still she didn't relinquish the bow from her hand. She held it ready to bring up just in case.

There was a soft growl and she turned. Quietly she withdrew an arrow and held it ready to fire. She looked around, relying not only on her eyes but her other senses. She turned slowly and in an alert posture. She continued but slowly and with rapt attention to anything that seemed out of place. Her feet crossed over each other as she advanced.

The growling seemed to get closer and she paused to listen. It was something out there. Whether or not it was the creature was something she would have to find out. She had only heard sparse descriptions of what it looked like in its beast form. Her vision showed her the creature to be a man of sorts.

Aside from the creature, the forest was home to other creatures aside from the usual animals. They just wanted to be left alone. Not all creatures that were of the night attacked humans. There were those that just wanted to live and found ways to coexist. The hunters left them alone and in return some provided good advice to the new hunters. Unfortunately their views weren't as compatible with the views of the hunters that passed through.

Looking around, she saw nothing out of the ordinary but her instincts were on full alert. Something was coming. The rustling of the brush told her that. When the moon cleared, she saw a glimpse of something. It had been stalking her and it was growling. It might be the creature. She drew back to be ready. She fired when she saw it lunge at her.

The arrow whistled through the air. It must have hit because the growl turned into a dull roar. It charged and straight at her. She readied another arrow and took the time to aim. She released it and it hit the shoulder… at least she thought it was the shoulder. It just made the thing angry and it continued to charge. There was only one other option in this situation since she was stuck in the forest until she received her vision and that was probably the oldest tradition and training methods of the hunters. That tradition was to run.

She turned and ran and the thing gave chase. She knew that she couldn't outrun the thing so she made do trying to lose it. At one point she thought she lost it since it grew quiet but she couldn't just rely on the obvious. She looked around and studied her surroundings. She listened and looked around.

Suddenly something broke through the brush nearby and she saw it. It bared its teeth at her. All she said was, "Very clever," and it broke through the brush in a charge.

* * *

The table crumbled under the weight as the body landed on in with a hard crash. The wood splintered and clattered on the ground and few odds and ends fell down and crashed on the ground. The body writhed in pain from the collision on the ground.

"Sam!"

Dean looked at the one responsible for his brother lying on the ground. His eyes contorted with the rage that always came when someone hurt his brother. He took a breath to control his temper since he knew better in that being angry led to stupid and reckless maneuvers. He held his gun in his hand and looked at his foe, "So you want to try with someone like me?"

The man standing there looked at Dean and gave a slow and wry grin. He was as tall as Sam which was why he started laughing. "Take your best shot little man," he replied.

Dean brought his gun up, prepared to shoot. He wouldn't mind shooting this bastard. Not at all since this warlock was the one who had been killing people in that town and all the bodily fluids… Dean cocked his gun and his finger rested on the trigger.

Suddenly Dean was knocked aside and he collided with the wall. It was automatic for him to mutter, "Sonofabitch."

The warlock laughed as he said something in some language and his eyes flickered when he motioned towards Sam. Sam slid across the ground and collided with a wall or rather the base of the bookcase and the contents and the shelves fell on him. The warlock grinned with glee at the prospect of getting on up on hunters. They were an annoyance in his work.

Hunters always came around trying to hunt him but they never succeeded. Some left with their tails between their legs to tell the story and some didn't come back at all. Only the bravest and foolish dared to come after him and it looked like the Winchesters were in that category and so he aimed to have fun with them.

The warlock turned just as Dean leapt forward and with a motion of his hand, pinned Dean to the wall. The force was so great that Dean's body made a dent in the wall. The warlock advanced towards Dean saying, "You know I never thought that a Winchester would be so stupid to take me on. Surely you've heard the stories?"

Dean grunted from the force. That hurt like a bitch and being pinned wasn't helping either. He gritted his teeth and managed to reply, "Yeah about your ugly mug killing people."

The warlock laughed at that. "You are amusing. You must be the comedian. I'm not killing people. I kill criminals."

"Yeah that kid you just offed was a criminal. What he do? Trampled your grass?" Dean gritted his teeth as he looked over where Sam was unconscious. He looked okay but it was hard to tell from his pinned position.

The warlock laughed a deep chortle. He took a few steps closer so that he was close enough to spit into Dean's face if he wanted to. "That kid was a druid that was taking a walk on the dark side. Within a few years he would have been after your innocent people. Oh and that old broad? She was a witch who deserved to die for her indiscretions."

"And I suppose the fact that they were all members of your family doesn't matter to you?"

The warlock turned to see a woman standing in the middle of his messed up living room. She was dressed in black except for the chocolate brown jacket. She had dark hair that fell just past her shoulder blades. The locks curled naturally in a wave on the tail and seemed to float. He noticed the tattoo on her right hand and there was something on her wrists but the cuffs of the jacket were covering it. All in all she was beautiful and the tawny eyes made her look exotic. He said, "Well maybe I did get a little overboard but I guess some good came out of it. I get to see one of Charlie's angels."

"Bout time. Where the hell you've been?"

The warlock looked at the woman who was standing there. She was unarmed and wondered if she was one of the stupid hunters that came by. He looked at Dean and added just a little bit of pressure and said, "I wonder that myself though I don't know you sweetness. Are you one of those stupid hunters to come in here unarmed?"

Dean perked up when he heard that. He glanced over at Angela who was standing there. He didn't see any of her usual arsenal she carried on the job. There was nothing. What was she thinking? They were dealing with a warlock and not just any warlock but a powerful killer. The guy had killed people over a span of twenty or so years in different towns and some were in the most grotesque manner possible. It was stupid to go in unprepared but then again…

Ever since that siren case, Angela had been a bit on a John Wayne attitude. She was subtle about it though and that was a sort of good thing since Sam would sure have been griping about it. Then there was the thing about being late when they went in for the kill but she always was there. This was the first time she came right in the middle of a job and they were in trouble. He and Sam were in trouble and it looked like she was going to be in trouble soon enough.

Angela looked at the warlock and replied, "I've been called a lot of things. Stupid was probably sometime in 1930 or something. Then again you learn things."

"Doesn't answer the question about your reason for being here unarmed," the warlock replied as he started to walk towards Angela. "What tricks to do you have up your sleeve?"

Angela pulled back the sleeve on her left to reveal her watch. With a deft hand movement she pulled out a card that was the ace of spades. She did a finger movement and showed the one eyed jack of the same suit. "Just a bunch of card tricks. You know sleight of hand," she replied. She made a flashy movement with her hands to emphasize her dialogue choice while she took a step forward. "Nothing else."

"Don't screw around," Dean muttered, knowing that she would hear every word he said even if she pretended not to. She had that way of doing that.

Both looked at Dean. The warlock said, "I don't think anyone gave you permission to talk flea. Maybe I should consider having you cool it?" He raised his hand and said the spell chant. His eyes flickered but the desired effect didn't occur. He frowned at that. "What the…?"

"The funny thing about spell chants is that there is almost always a counter chant somewhere in there. It depends on what you find."

The warlock turned to see Angela standing there. She was standing with her hands to her side as she looked at him. He then glanced at Dean who was looking just as stunned as he was. He didn't know that Dean had seen her do something similar to him with the eyes flickering. "That is usually the case. And how does a hunter know that?"

"An enlightened one?" Angela offered the answer in the form of a question. She gave a questioning look designed to annoy and infuriate by pretending to be stupid.

The warlock gave a wry chuckle at that. This one wasn't stupid. That he was sure of. "You tell me." His features then contorted into one that was serious. He said a spell chant and had his hand out and pointed at Angela.

Angela slowly smiled and dodged the intended blow. She rolled along the floor and popped up in a crouched position and made a motion with her hand. Her eyes flickered and she watched the warlock fly back. She then popped up and charged forward to pounce.

The warlock hadn't anticipated that and wasn't able to get a spell chant out but he did manage to block the incoming strike. He hadn't been in a good fight in a long time. This was going to be fun. He countered with the moves he had learned over the years. He liked the fact that she was able to counter with the moves he gave. It was like a little dance of hands and feet colliding with each other in blocked punches and kicks.

At one point they locked limbs and the warlock grasped the forearm of Angela. He grunted but he couldn't help but chuckle and smile, "You are good. Most would have been down for the count by now."

Angela grunted a bit as she tried to move to get an upper hand on the warlock. She ended up getting pushed away but she landed on the ground in a crouch position. She had one hand down to support her fall but her eyes never left her opponent. Her eyes flickered their fiery look as she eyed her opponent. She replied, "Looks like there are a few rounds left in me. Wanna go another round… sweet thing?" She moved her head like she was being sarcastic and coy at the same time.

"Most assuredly," the warlock said. He then said something and his eyes glowed.

Angela moved around and avoided the blow mostly but it clipped her on the shoulder. She ended up colliding with a shelf on the edge. She felt it in her back but her adrenaline was up. The time for games was over. She responded with a spell chant and her orbs glowed brighter. She caught warlock full on and it was clear that he didn't expect that attack. It allowed her to move to get right into his face but he was good.

The warlock didn't expect the attack and it was clear that magic wasn't going to work. So he went with drastic measures and pulled a knife. He slashed with a wide arc and Angela jumped back to avoid the swipe. She used her forearm to block the weapon wielding forearm but he ended up getting a slice in on her shoulder. That only spurred her on to fight back.

With a lightning quick move she dodged the last swipe and charged forward. She used a spell chant to knock the blade out of his hand and she came up and got around behind the warlock. She got him in a headlock and held tight.

"Seems like things are drawing to a close," the warlock said. "Well I guess I had a good run and proved that the family is getting soft and got a few criminals off the street." He then muttered something in a language that was old.

Angela heard what the warlock said and understood what it meant. She hesitated just a moment as if to think about it. Then without hesitation she twisted her arms and broke the warlock's neck. She then said, "One less with you off the street."

The body dropped to the ground with a thud just as Dean's feet hit the ground with a thud. He took a deep breath and walked over to where Angela was standing over the body. He then went over to help Sam up who was trying to clear his head from being knocked around. He glanced over at Angela who was still looking at the body and said, "Glad to see that you could make it, Angie. You have somewhere more important you have to be?"

Angela didn't look at Dean but said, "Yeah, trying on learning spells to counter what a seven hundred year old warlock could do and they aren't easy to learn especially since they are as old as…" She made a slight gesture to indicate the age of the spells. "I guess it's a good thing that I did my research on this guy." She looked up at Dean.

At that moment, the world seemed to fade. Angela knew that she was having a vision since the room of the house filtered away. She was standing in the middle of a forest and in a clearing. She could see a few boulders and they had symbols on them. She was not familiar with them but they did look Native American. The mist was flowing upwards and she could hear the faint sound of the warlock's words in her ears.

She just stood there in the clearing and watched as a young girl came in. She had dark, long straight hair, dark eyes and was dressed like a hunter. She carried a bow over her shoulders and she seemed to be looking for something.

_Hey are you going to just stand there?_

Angela focused on the girl. She had war paint on her face consistent with the Native American tribes. She heard her say something and then something moved through in the mist but was in shadow. It was fairly large and the girl was alert. She raised her bow with arrow drawn…

_Angie… _Angie!

Angela looked up and saw the boys looking at her. They looked like they were a bit shocked at something and it was in her direction. Looking around there was the mess of the room but when she looked down she noticed the tattoo on the underside of her right wrist along with Orion's belt gem glowing. _Oh crap._

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome to A Hunter's Vision and looks like things have kicked off to an interesting start. Angie seems to have gotten more physical. Something going on? Keep watching for next time, same channel...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night was like any other night in terms of there were stars and a moon. The music of the night varied depending on where you were. Right now she could hear the crickets doing there song and the ripple of the water. It just happened to be a nice thing to have a motel nearby a pond but then again that was the warlock's MO.

Angela sighed as she overlooked the pond and listened to the sounds. She muttered something and watched as the water rose up and created a horse. She gave a slight smile as she said something else and the horse began to run in place. It was joined with another horse made of water and another until there was about a small herd running.

The job had come up and was a tough one. The warlock was well known for killing people but there seemed to be no connection until Sam figured it out. It took a lot of work on genealogy and name changes to figure out that he was going after family members and the interesting thing was that they were all druids except for a few that sort of left the fold.

Apparently it was part of some being pissed off because they didn't want to be badass with the magic. Also what was apparent was the fact that traditional mojo wasn't going to work especially when Sam and Dean tried to undo a hex and it didn't work. They ended up finding some really old items used in the hex. More research revealed use of the old magic.

It was Sam who suggested that they use the same thing against the warlock. Unfortunately it wasn't that simple. It seemed that it took a lot of energy to maintain some of the spells that could work and then there was the actual ability to cast them. They all tried a simple one, the one she was playing with now, and out of the three of them, she was the only one who could do it. Yet there was a major difference between a spell for fun and a spell for work.

She had spent most of the day holed up and practicing a few choice spells. Mostly they were of defensive nature and the one or two offensive ones were near disasters when she had to take off to meet the boys. So she went to work with what she had and it sort of worked out. At least she still had some people to play cleanup crew.

Angela knew that maybe she had played around a little too much with the warlock but she had to control herself. She felt angry when Sam and Dean got hurt and she was well aware how much emotion played into her powers. Lately she felt like she should be reckless about things. She had charged in headfirst and with little to no concern about her own physical wellbeing. She knew that she hadn't been good about keeping her word to Sam.

Angela sighed and watched as her herd of horses ran across the water. She then gave a slight smile and muttered another spell and the horses merged together and they formed a dragon. It was like the European versions of dragons but had a bit of a serpentine body to it. It floated above the water and looked like it was going to fly off.

"That's pretty good."

Angela didn't flinch but watched the dragon and made it fly. It couldn't spit fire but she could make it fly. She blinked slowly as it flew towards her like it was going to attack but came to a rest at the water's edge. "Just a parlor trick but like riding a horse. Once you learn, you never forget."

Sam watched her play with the water dragon. He had seen the initial spell that made the herd of horses on the water. It was risky out in the open but they were pretty well isolated with the choice of motel for the night. It didn't take a genius to guess that she was thinking about what happened earlier with the warlock. He had to admit that he had been startled to see her tattoo glow and the warlock was already dead but he figured it was just something that scared her as much as it did him or Dean and she was trying to be the brave one as she always was.

He watched her for a moment and then said, "I guess then that you have something else to add to your bag of tricks." He gave a sheepish smile.

Angela played with her water dragon a little more before letting it dissolve into the pond. "I guess but I hope not to use them. I have enough trouble with the stuff I'm born with." She slapped her hands together as if to dust them off and started walking.

Sam gave a slight sigh and followed. "Angie… about what happened… did you see something?"

Angela frowned but didn't look at Sam. She continued to walk around the pond until she found a log to sit on. "I… don't know. Could be something that caught my eye."

Sam looked at Angela trying not to be annoyed. Yet it seemed like she was trying to be annoying on purpose. "You know that wasn't nothing. There was nothing there to catch your interest." He paused to calm himself down. It would do no good shouting at her. "Angie, don't shut me out, please. I know things haven't been…"

Angela had sat on the log and watched the pond. She glanced over when Sam took a seat beside her on the log. She gave a slight smile and finished where he left off, "Things haven't been good and it's not because of what the siren made Dean say about me. It's about what it said to me."

"You know they are like demons. They lie," Sam pointed out.

"So do humans," Angela pointed out. She looked at Sam and caught his gaze. "Anything with a brain is capable of lying. It was more about things that had been left undone the last time we met. It has nothing to do with you or Dean."

"But it does when it affects the job," Sam replied softly. "Are you going back on your promise?"

"I guess I haven't been good on that end have I?" Angela looked at Sam with a slight smile. "I guess I am no better considering all my talk about my word being the currency I have. I guess I am fucked up like the rest huh?"

Sam looked at Angela with a wounded expression. She wasn't looking at him but that didn't matter. She wasn't like that. He never believed that. "No you're not. You're a good person, Angie."

"Kind of you to say, Sam… and I thank you for defending me the way you do even if it is undeserving." Angela picked up a chunk of bark that was peeling. Fingering it for a moment between her fingers, she then threw it into the pond. "But that's the way of it."

"You know that's not true. I mean it's not perfect but you've always been straight with us in everything… even when you feel you have to protect us." Sam didn't like the way how this conversation was going. The self-deprecation she did of herself actually hurt. He looked at her and waited until she turned towards him, "You're not a monster. Your genetics may say that but what you do… not like that."

Angela looked at Sam. He had a nasty cut on his forehead from where he hit the bookcase. He had always believed that she was not what she always thought herself to be after her stint in hell, a thing she hadn't been able to bring up yet. It actually was one of the more sticking points lately; the very thing she had been asking herself. "You really believe that don't you, Sam?"

"Always did since we met. You really weren't much of a badass even though you made it seem that way," Sam replied. "And since then you've mentioned that there are things you aren't proud of and there will be people out there who know you and they might… hate you. Sometimes… I just don't get why you have to feel you need to do that to yourself."

"Sometimes I wonder that myself." Angela gave a slight chuckle. "I think we all beat ourselves up harder than others. It's a thing we do." She smiled at Sam to reassure him and gently moved his mop aside to reveal the cut. She hadn't done the patch up job since she had to take care of what the warlock gave her. She touched it gently and examined it. "Looks like it won't scar. Nice job cleaning it."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at her assessment. She always had a way of examining things to lighten the mood. Even when she was down, she managed to make others smile. It was a gift Sam thought. He had seen it and it's what cemented his belief of her. "Learned from the best."

Angela chuckled with Sam as she lowered her hand. She sighed a bit and then said, "I think I might have a job for us. I… saw it at the last job."

"I kind of figured that since you spaced out a little apart from the glowing tattoo thing," Sam replied. He looked at Angela and brushed a lock of hair that had gotten in her face and put it behind her ear. "So what did you see?"

"Standard scary village look," Angela replied, hoping she made a pretty good movie reference. She had a preference for the classic films and would more likely reference a Cagney film.

"Meaning full of supernatural, probably misty forest and a clearing and symbols on rocks," Sam countered, figuring out what she meant. "Am I right?"

"Right on." Angela made a slight motion with her hand to indicate Sam was right on with his guesswork. At least she made a good movie reference. "At least that reference was better since I have a tendency to use my Cagney films."

"Only with Dean," Sam replied, "I pay attention."

"Don't get too cocky Sam. No one likes an arrogant ass." Angela clasped her hands together like she was going to sit at a desk at a school. She shrugged her shoulders at the same time and grinned. "But you are right. It was a clearing in the woods with rocks complete with symbols that are really old. The thing that got me was a girl out there and she was being hunted by… something."

Sam listened and thought about it some. "You saw the girl but not the thing that was after her?"

"Visions are a funny thing. You know that." Angela looked at Sam as she said that. She still hoped that he would come clean about what he had been doing with Ruby. She just had to trust his judgment and she did. She understood his position very well especially with the demon blood in his veins.

Sam looked back and nodded. "Yeah. Thing is you usually have them so vivid."

"Yeah and sometimes it's like Dead Zone. I touch something and then whoosh." Angela nodded in agreement. She made a waving motion with her hands to emphasize what she was saying. "Other times I get it in a dream or I go completely nuts like the Morton House. Curse of being a healer since they are connected to the world in between that ghosts are a part of."

"I thought you held up pretty good at the Morton House."

Angela couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Not the point Sam."

"But you feel better don't you?"

Angela smiled and nodded. She did feel better. "You're getting pretty good with that Sam. Almost as good as me."

Sam chuckled with her. Seeing her smile like that made him happy that she was happy. "Yeah maybe."

Angela gave a slight cough to catch her breath. "As I said, I saw the girl. The thing is she was armed and going on a hunt. I think she was hunting this thing whatever it was. Unfortunately I have no idea of the location."

"So…"

"Maybe sleep on it? Maybe we might get lucky and something comes in my dreams." Angela turned to look at the pond. The moonlight glittered across the surface of the water as the gentle breeze rippled the surface. She watched the surface with rapt attention. "Ne'er such a more heavenly sight than the skirted rays of moonlight."

Sam listened to what she recited. "That's nice. Shakespeare?"

"Nope… but it was written by a good friend. She… had a way of describing things she saw in life." Angela continued to look out at the landscape as she explained. "She was actually describing the night that she met her love."

"Sounds romantic," Sam offered.

Angela made a humming sound and smiled. She remembered that time she first heard the line. It was part of a larger poem that had been written of the occasion. "I thought it was. The nice thing was that she is living her happily ever after."

"Really?"

"Yep and I got the invite via email," Angela finished with a slight chuckle. She looked at Sam and noted the expression on his face. "Did you think that I meant myself?"

Sam made a slight look of embarrassment. "Well… um… yeah. You are pretty good with the poetry and I know things aren't that great but…"

"I am happy," Angela finished with a reassuring nod. "I'm just not the happily ever after type. You know how that story goes for me." She looked at the water and then at Sam, "There are all kinds of happiness in the world Sam. Take it as it comes."

Sam didn't say anything about that. Maybe it had been presumptuous to assume that she was referring to herself. He should have known better than that but he still thought it might be. She deserved some in his opinion. His thoughts were interrupted when she said, "You know it's a nice night. You think Dean will be in the mood for the pie I have stashed away?"

Sam looked at her and couldn't help but laugh, "You know Dean."

* * *

The forest was just like that of the vision. The trees looked like dark, hooded figures that were abnormally tall and the mist curled around them like a long cloak. It was a typical setting for a lot of those scary movies. Angela had no trouble recognizing it from her impromptu vision at the last job. She held back the sigh since it was obvious this was a dream since the last thing she remembered was going to bed after a couple of hours of laughing and enjoying a slice of pie though Dean enjoyed the most of it while she had one slice and Sam just watched.

Looking at her person out of habit, she was relieved that she wasn't wearing anything that she would have protested against like the white dress Morpheus occasionally teased her with. She was wearing what she would usually wear on a hunt but her favorite chocolate brown jacket was not on. Well it was chocolate brown but it wasn't the short cut one she wore. It was actually like a long trench coat duster in the same color. She raised her brow at that.

"Looks pretty good on you Shifa'."

Angela turned to see Satet standing there, dressed in her business suit attire. It looked a little out of place in the scenery since it was forest scenery. Still it did add to the mystery of the whole thing since Satet, while a warrior, was one of those refined ones. Angela felt her appearance, raggedy, was justified in comparison. She replied, "I've had better."

Satet gave a smile, "Indeed and it has been shown even without trying. It's a gift Shifa' considering you have a natural beauty that women would more likely kill for. Certainly Sam has had something to say about that."

"Not lately," Angela replied shaking her head with a slight smile. "He's too busy coming up with ways to gank Lilith."

"And I'm sure you're just as busy and that is not true," Satet replied with a knowing look. Her expression changed slightly to show a worried look and for reasons that were her own. "At least as far as Sam is concerned."

"Don't try to butter me up," Angela replied with a slight smile. "You and I both know that Sam is on a road that could only end up in pain."

"And you are content with letting him learn that."

"And maybe it's because I have the slightest of hope that he won't become like others; that his good intentions will bear the fruit he wants." Angela gave a firm look as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides, you know I am providing backup so he doesn't have to do this and I hope he could see that." She looked away and at the clearing.

Satet looked at Angela and her demeanor. "Hope always was your biggest virtue. No matter how small, that and the love you give away… you even softened Ares' heart a little and we know what a bastard he could be."

Angela blinked slightly and slowly. She put her hands down and slowly walked around the clearing. "I know. I've had friends and enemies tell me that in some form or another. It's nothing new but it's like an endless campaign to convince me that I deserve the same things as everyone else. When will they learn?"

Satet shook her head but Angela wasn't looking. She was well aware of that story times over. She just didn't believe her grandmother in law's favorite's story on that. "At least you acknowledge your capabilities in one form or another." She looked at the scene, "I take it something is on your mind?"

Angela turned to look at Satet with a raised brow. She gave a slow smile, "You know I don't like reenacting my visions. So what's the deal?"

Satet took a couple of steps forward. She swung her arms causally by her side and looked around. She gave a slight smile, "You really do remember how we work little one. I am proud but yes there is something going on here."

Angela made a motion that was similar to what Sam would have done. She motioned with her hands, "Okay. Lay it out for me. I know that something is going on. It's a fugly right?"

"I find it interesting how you picked up on Dean's choice of vocabulary. It better suits you though your diction and language use is much more refined." Satet couldn't help but chuckle at that. She sobered though and continued, "As to your question I think what you saw is a job. Of course you know I can't tell you definitives."

"Right because you occupy a certain realm and the usual," Angela replied. "But there is one who could, maybe a few." She looked around to make sure she was still in a dream and not spacing out. That was enough for one day considering that it always seemed to annoy the boys when that happened. "Can you make a phone call?"

"Interesting turn of phrase but I'll buy it," Satet replied a bit perturbed but she was interested, "Yet you know that even us gods are wary to speak to the Seer."

"But you have before. Tell me, do I need to appeal to the seven?"

"There's no need."

Satet and Angela looked up to see a third person that entered the area. Satet gave a bow of reverence while Angela just stood straight and looked at him. It was a stark contrast but the newest visitor didn't mind. Satet kept her head bowed and said, "It is a surprise but an honor, Seer."

"Hmm and I wonder if you knew I would ask for you or you just decided to show up because… whatever," Angela added with her usual flare that had Satet looking at her like she was crazy.

Brendan looked at Angela with a slight smile and gave a reassuring wave towards Satet. "You always did pique my interest… ever since the day I met you while I was on my own search."

Angela gave a slight smile and almost behaved like a blushing schoolgirl. She remembered that day very well. It had been interesting to say the least. She replied, "Well people always say I know how to draw attention and by not even trying."

Brendan gave a slight smile and chuckled, "And you and I both know that there are a couple of us out there that has something to say about it when someone tries to get cute." He looked at Angela in the eye with a brow raised. _I know that you have one who does it and boy is it entertaining but it's cute._

_Sam is just a silly watchdog_, Angela returned with the same look. _We watch each other's back._ Out loud she said, "So I assume you know about this?" She motioned towards the scene.

Satet looked at Brendan and he looked at Angela. It had been nearly almost two years since he actually spoke to her but he had his sources about what she was doing. He frankly was impressed by the whole thing. He knew that she was special and not just like how everything that existed spoke of. It was different and he could understand his source's position and they had once come to blows over her but there was no need to go into that. She was here for a reason and it had nothing to do about the larger picture. He replied, "You would be right on... and don't get started on the prime directive Satet. I know that better than anyone."

Satet gave a slight sigh. She had no idea what that reference meant but she was going to follow the Seer's lead. He was one who should be shown the highest respect considering his lineage. She made a slight shrug of her shoulder, "I don't understand that reference but… he is right Shifa'."

Angela gave a knowing nod. "Alright so the whole thing with the girl… is she in trouble?"

"That depends on what you define as trouble now, would it?" Brendan kept his brow raised but a slight smirk came on his face. He leaned forward in a knowing way as he replied just to make the situation a bit interesting.

Angela raised her brow to ask silently if Brendan wanted to play that game. "Probably since she was hunting something that looked ready to kill her," she replied. "Seriously, what am I looking at with this? I mean the area alone has me wondering with all the symbols on the rocks." She pointed at the rocks since the scene hadn't shifted."

"Do you always think it is about the next victim, the next case, Shifa'?"

Angela looked at Satet, "It's always about the next job. It is the job; saving people and hunting the very things that kill them… that's the job."

"Not always," Brendan said. He had his hands behind his back and was inspecting the symbols on one of the rocks. "Sometimes it's about stepping away."

Angela looked at Satet and Brendan. She noticed that they were sharing a look with each other. Something was up and she was suspicious but she was used to this kind of thing from Satet. "You can't just step away though. At least not someone like me."

"Shifa' you have been doing this job since you were a girl and you are very good at it but lately…" Satet paused, not sure of what to say about it.

"This is an intervention then," Angela said. She wasn't sure of whether to be pissed or not. "Send a vision my way and I head out to wherever this place is and just sit back and watch?"

"We know you wouldn't do that," Brendan replied. He turned to study Angela a bit. "This is about you though; about you and what you deem to be the most important thing in your life. Something that probably should have been done a long time ago but not everyone is the same." At the look on Angela's face he added, "The time is for you to search for your wyakin."

* * *

**A/N:** Sam and Angie have a talk about what is going on and looks like our old friend the Seer comes in. Seems like he knows more about what is going on than most as always. Keep watching for more A Hunter's Vision...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The side of bacon with his pigs in a blanket was plain heaven. Dean couldn't help but make a slight sound of appreciation. It didn't compare to Angela's cooking but it came in a close second and that meant dissing Bobby's cooking. "Sam you really got to try these."

Sam turned the page of a paper. "No thanks."

"Sam."

"You eat your food and I'll eat mine," Sam said as he peered over the top of the newspaper. He wasn't exactly in the mood for Dean's heckling about what he ate. He glanced over to where Angela usually sat and noted the empty seat.

"Right like a cup of coffee is going to cut it." Dean went to chewing on a slice of bacon. His cheek was bulging with the meaty goodness when Angela walked in the diner. Since he was facing the door of the diner, he could see her enter. She looked like she had a late night but she was wide awake. "Hey you're late Angie."

"Sue me Dean. I'm allowed to have a lie in every now and then," Angela replied giving a slight smile as she took her customary seat next to Sam. It was a bit of a tight squeeze into the booth but it was comfortable and Sam gave a slight smile since they were taller than Dean.

"Oh really. Since when have you ever?" Dean grinned at her while chewing his mouthful of bacon. It was more of a relief that she was in a good mood. Lately he felt like she was being wary around him and only contributing when she felt it necessary.

Angela motioned to the waitress to signal that she was ready. She waited until after the waitress poured her cup of coffee to reply, "Oh I have. You just didn't notice. You don't do early." She gave a smile and took a sip of the hot coffee black. It hit the spot. She glanced at Sam, "Anything in the paper?"

"Been looking locals. I was going to hit Pickwick next." Sam looked at Angela. She had her brow raised and he explained, "I found your ciphers and stated learning them when…" He made a slight motion of his head to indicate what he meant.

"Snooping through my things now were you?" Angela rested her head as she angled it to look at Sam. She had raised her brow as if she were offended. "What were you doing in my stuff?"

Sam looked at Dean and he stammered, "Well… uh… I was looking for…" He stopped when he saw Angela smiling and it was turning into gentle chuckle. "Angie."

"What? You denying that you got into my things?"

"Quit that," Sam replied though his tone was anything but annoyed. "You know that you said the little bag was free for perusal."

"Did I? Are you certain?" Angela continued to smile lazily even as the waitress brought her order to her. "Do you have the forensic proof…"

"Forensic proof?"

"Yeah," Angela replied as she picked up the sugar and poured some in the bowl before her. She took the milk she requested and poured it in. "Evidence of what I said," she clarified after taking a spoonful of the concoction in her bowl. "Like how we work a case?"

Sam was speechless for a moment and so was Dean. They looked at each other for a moment before Sam replied, "What is going with you today?"

"Nothing. Just felt like giving you both a hard time." Angela smiled and took another bite. "I did say you could go through that since I did introduce you to Pickwick. I'm just messing with you. Carry on." She continued to eat without a care in the world.

Dean was looking at her like she had jumped off the deep end. It felt like she might be hiding something by being that… perky. If that was what you could call it. He wasn't sure but it felt like she might have eaten or chewed on a plant drug again. "You sure you're okay? I mean you did space out and then what you said you saw…"

"Learned nothing more about it. It was in the woods which could be anywhere," Angela finished. She looked at Dean. "So Sam, anything in the paper that might help?"

That was a fairly good reason for her behavior Dean surmised. It just felt a little off. But he was willing to go with it. "Okay. Anything Sam?"

That was Sam's cue to read off potential jobs. Since Angela had a vision of one, they would focus on anything that would lead them to that one. He read one article that sounded like it but it didn't quite fit. He did find a small article about a small town about six hour's drive away in Wisconsin talking about postponing the festival to announce the next generation ready for their coming of age ceremony. It was something about local men and women going to gather in the woods and disappearing. One came back but in a state not fit to talk.

Angela listened as Sam read the article. She kept calm, trying not to react. She could tell that this was the one. After what Brendan had been able to tell her of what she had seen, she figured that was what she was looking for. She said, "That sounds like a job."

"Out there in Wisconsin?" Dean was a little skeptical and considering that there wasn't much to go on but then again they had gone off of less obvious tips. "What about the other one? The strange electrical storms in the desert?"

"More likely charged particles," Angela replied as she took another bite. "Not everything natural is a demonic omen." She did make a mental note to follow up on that one. No need to leave everything to chance but more likely it was one of those rare phenomena that was a sight to see. The last one she saw was a lightning storm outside of Las Vegas and it was a beautiful sight.

Dean looked at Angela and her seemingly nonchalant way of responding to things. He looked at Sam who was looking at her too. His brother gave a slight shake of his head but Dean was going to ignore him for his pains. "Okay so you think the job's in Wisconsin?"

"Yep." There was the crinkle of newspaper as Angela picked up Pickwick since Sam hadn't gotten to it. There were some interesting tidbits in there. There was one about suspicious circs at a military base and unusual animal mutilations down south. _Looks like people are keeping busy._

"And you're just gonna take that?"

"It's a job Dean."

Dean looked at Sam. Something was up and they could risk a blowup now or in the car. Dean was going to take his chances even if a blowup here made him look like an insensitive ass. "Yeah and I've seen you get more emotional over something like a pixie breaking a puppy's paw," Dean retorted, "Not that pixies exist."

"Actually they do," Angela replied. She took a sip of the coffee that the waitress had thoughtfully poured for her in between the inquisition and the very good tasting oatmeal. She noticed that Sam had ordered some and the now empty bowl was pushed to the side. "Of course that is according to a few people I know who believe that Tinkerbell is real and they are essentially nine years old."

Dean looked at Angela who hadn't batted an eye at the whole thing. "Alright Angie. What gives? First you go John Wayne on us and now you're being… agreeable. I've heard of mood swings but this is ridiculous."

"Just don't feel like arguing," Angela replied looking up. She rested her elbows on the table and glanced down. She picked up a piece of strawberry and popped it in her mouth. "What does it matter? Case is a case."

"Yeah and lately you've been fashionably late or worse."

"Dean," Sam cut in. That was not a good idea since there was plenty to go around on this one.

"Hey last one I worked my ass off learning just three defensive spells and it was the hardest I've ever had to work to conjure up the stuff," Angela replied, narrowing her eyes. She pointed at Dean in a warning gesture. "As I recall you and Sam were useless in that area and I wasn't that much better."

"Hey it was my idea," Sam but in, hoping to not get into an argument. He didn't want to spoil the morning but it looked like he wasn't going to have a reprieve on that account. "It was a something new and it's never easy…"

"Don't sugar coat it Sam," Angela cut in gently, "It was hard, which is a reason why it takes years to master the old magic and that is if you are lucky enough to have someone that old to teach it to you." She paused to take another bite of her oatmeal and savored the fruit on her tongue. She continued, "Besides do you really need me to babysit you all the time on a job?"

"You wanna go that route?" Dean looked pointedly at Angela. They had talked about that before and he wondered if she was changing her mind or something. It was hard to tell at times and the other part to that was that she could be damned frustrating with it. "You agree to be there and then show up late? You have something more important to do?"

"Yeah I did," Angela replied narrowing her eyes again. "And you wanna know something, you'll be glad to know that I was late because I was tracking something that had been following us and had almost killed the both of you twice." She held up her two fingers for emphasis. "Took me awhile to hunt the damn thing since it was elusive and still is. I left off hunting it because of the job."

Sam made a slight face and looked at Dean, silently begging him to let up. He could also feel annoyance at his brother for getting into her activities like that. He knew that everything she did had a purpose and it wasn't out to kill him or his brother. She was obsessed with keeping safe within her means and as far as the job would allow. Basically she was doing what he and Dean would do for each other and for her.

This was the first though that they heard of something tracking them and it got close enough to try to kill them. I almost sounded like a hit had been put out on him and Dean and if it hadn't been for Angela… they would have been dead already. Quietly Sam asked, "Do you know what it is?"

Angela looked at Dean, engaged in a staring contest that had them both giving that intense look they got when taking on a situation. It was a fruitless endeavor challenging the other to blink first. It could go on for hours if Dean set his mind to it. Without breaking the stare, she replied, "No. It's always something different. Thinking a shifter maybe. It's been following us since Iowa."

Dean didn't break eye contact either. It seemed that this was the norm lately and frankly he didn't care. A couple of times they had wrestling matches. He wasn't pissed at her but plain frustrated. "And when were you going to tell us that?"

"Probably until after I killed it. Couldn't let it know that I was onto them so soon."

"So you were using us as bait."

"Same as I've played for you."

Sam watched the back and forth and the intensity of the staring. It felt disturbing and odd and with a touch of wrong in there. At least nothing hurtful at the moment was being said but it was rather creepy how they could stare at each other like that for hours on end and after that it was like they worked whatever it was out. For Sam, the healthy way was talking or duking it out until one conceded. That happened at least once and it turned out to be something not so pretty.

There was the possibility that this could get out of hand and while Angela was not typically prone to violence, the emotional rollercoaster she had been on the past few weeks was not something to tinker with. She didn't have to throw a punch and her movements could be as noticeable as she wanted them. He was relieved when Dean said, "You got a point there but you still should have said something."

"Would that have made a difference?"

"Probably not." Dean held out a hand. He gave a slight smile but didn't break contact as she grasped his wrist with her hand. "We good?"

"Yep."

"Okay. So we're going to Wisconsin." Dean moved the same time Angela did and then looked at Sam. "So you got the name of the town Sammy?"

Sam was staring at them. He could never figure that out how they would get on each other's nerves and then stare at each other and then go back to normal. Then again it bugged Dean every time he and Angela signed or she resorted to their quoting game. "You two are…"

"Amazing I know," Angela finished with a slight smirk as she finished her oatmeal. "A man may give his life to his country in many different ways… And quite often he isn't the best judge of how much he has given." She gave a slight elbow to Sam and a wink.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle. He replied with his own quote, "I understand you're the first person of your profession to receive this honor. You should be very proud."

"Not this again," Dean replied as he rubbed his head in exasperation.

* * *

The town was going about its business but there was a sense of foreboding and people were nervous. The arrangements had been made but with the latest of the attacks, it was best to hold off on it since the last few hunters to come back had come back really messed up. They told the younger ones that it was a wild animal but the adults knew that no animal did that kind of damage.

David Fox looked up and down the street of the small town called St. Croix in honor of the band of Ojibwe Indians that most of the people of the town were descended from. They were a small band with a unique heritage that included the outsiders of the tribe. Most people passed through onto the bigger cities but the town of Ojibwe was home and the people were hospitable. They also housed a dark secret and were quick to encourage people to continue on their way.

David had been the sheriff for about five years now, taking up the mantle that his father had before him until crippling arthritis forced him to retire. David took the job seriously and provided the elders with the information they needed with regards to the creature that had plagued their town for nearly two centuries. The last few years though had been different.

The attacks had escalated and fewer hunters who had received guidance to go on the hunt had returned in the states of shock that he had seen. The ones who had survived previously… they had been doing better until now. They now were like ghosts but they were preparing. Some were sharpening weapons and others were going through their things. Some were looking to the west and making something. It was like a strange preparation of sorts. It was like they knew something was coming.

David could sense it too. It was bred within the People and others like them. They could sense things that most could not. The twins were much more discerning and were revered and feared for their astuteness. The one they were wary of was Sequoia, the dreamer. Her brother Samuel was less feared but still given a wary look with his peculiar senses. Separated they had their unique talents and strengths. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Just two days ago, they set out to find their animal spirit. The Nez Perce called it a wyakin. It would help to define their place within the tribe and to develop their understanding of the fundamental forces and spiritual energies that held the world together. The elders thought that they were foolish in going so soon considering that the creature had attacked before they left. Yet Sequoia insisted that it was their time to go. The elders had no choice but to let them go. They packed up minimal gear and took separate paths up the mountain.

Two days passed and nothing. Traditionally one was secluded 1-4 days but it could talk longer. One didn't come back until they had received their wyakin. Of course there is the possibility of dying up there. That has happened before. David could recall a brave young one who was sickly. He went up anyway and died up there. The People gave him a farewell and admired his tenacity despite his odds. This though, David thought it was foolish.

Yet there was some hope. Samuel was known for defending the ones who couldn't. Bullies thought twice about messing with him when he stood up for the ones that appeared small. Sequoia scared them when she gave predictions about what happened to those who didn't mend their ways and continued to torment the ones who were weaker. Needless to say it made people think twice and now that they were older and accomplished at hunting, they were in all respects ready. Their ceremony was to be that year but with everything… still they went and it seemed that it didn't matter to them if there was a hoopla over it.

To be honest, David thought the party was more of a means of letting the tourists in. It did bring in some trade. Interestingly enough outsiders had a fascination for the native peoples and their traditions. It was part of the wave of cultural fascination. As much as it was better to isolate their more… darker traditions, David knew that they couldn't close out the world forever. It was a world that was more connected via things like the Internet and computers. The other side knew it too and used it to their advantage.

"The winds are coming and they carry the center of many things."

David turned his view from the main street where he had been watching some of the women prepare a defense to look at someone he respected deeply. He replied, "Another vision from Sequoia, Laurel or your own?"

Laurel adjusted a loose lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear as she stepped forward. She joined David on the stoop of the building that served as the jail. "They are one and the same. The People shouldn't fear her and she is a hunter."

"But the first in a long time that is a dreamer," David replied. "It's different and the stories say little about them."

"But there are a few and one will come who knows that world well." Laurel gave a slight smile of reassurance.

David took in Laurel's face. There were some faint scars that came unmistakably from one of the things that they hunted. It had been a close call but in the end, she lived and she kept her cheery outlook on things. He gave a slight smile since this was serious business, "I know she's your protégé which is why I ask."

"She has her own gifts as well as her brother. They will be all right on their own. They have to follow their own paths. No one can choose it for them," Laurel replied. She knew that David had a soft spot for the twins.

Children were raised communally. They lived with their birth families but were raised in the manner they were to emphasize family. It wasn't entirely perfect since there were status quirks involved and the twins had been orphaned and in the social hierarchy, that was considered the low. It didn't help that they were gifted in other things besides the talents passed through the People. Laurel had taken special interest in Sequoia and David worked with Samuel and they both developed feelings that were consistent with that of a parent. It was all right in her book and she knew that David struggled to maintain a balance with his duties.

David gave a sigh, "They are younger than the others even though it is technically their time."

"Still they received the sign and Sequoia was most adamant. You know the elders couldn't refuse."

"I know."

Laurel studied David as he looked over the main street of town. Even though the elders decided the major decisions, David still had authority and had the job of keeping the People safe as well as the one thing that outsiders couldn't know about. It was a tiresome thing to do but it was what had been done for centuries and the other Peoples did the same in varying degrees. Even the outsiders who took the mantle of their work understood the necessity of secrecy and the like. She said, "You know there are others like the People who pass through."

"They shouldn't interfere. If we haven't figured out what to do about it, then what makes you or anyone think that they could handle it?"

"They don't need to handle it."

David looked at Laurel. "You're talking riddles again. Did you have one of your visions?"

"It was similar to Sequoia's," Laurel admitted. "I knew their time had come and they have to go." She saw the look on David's face. "They won't be alone though."

David gave a sharp look, "Are they in danger?"

Laurel looked at David and put a reassuring arm on his shoulder, "They are fine. And before you go asking me how I know that, I can say that I didn't see that and we have no way of knowing."

David gave a slight roll of his eyes. He was not very patient when it came to the things that Laurel and a few others could do. He respected it though since in this life, they used what they had to, the gifts that they were given. They were also taught responsibility about those gifts. He pushed off from the post he was leaning on and paced a little bit. He couldn't help but worry about the twins. He and Laurel were the only one who showed interest to them.

He turned towards Laurel. He was willing to bite on this one since he noticed that she wasn't too worried, or at least trying not to be. "Alright. What have you seen?"

"They will find their own way but they will also be guides themselves… At least Sequoia will."

David blinked, "You mean someone else is up there? All the hunters and the children are accounted for."

"They are yes but the one that will go up is the one that comes with the winds."

"You mean an outsider?"

Laurel nodded in affirmation, "A very unique outsider who also needs guidance."

"Great. That's just what we need. Outsiders getting themselves killed."

"I highly doubt that. This outsider is one of the few upon which heralds change. Been around for some time as well," Laurel countered. She looked to the west and stared at the horizon. She could sense it. "And she'll come like a hawk but sleek as the wolf." She looked at David, "And she won't be alone."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like a friendly chit chat in the morning plus a staring contest between Angie and Dean. Then two members of the town Ojibwe have an interesting conversation. Keep watching for more A Hunter's Vision...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean peered out the windshield and then at the map. He couldn't help but feel that they were lost. He had taken so many twists and turns and highways that were two lanes and narrow. It was like the case in New York and that was a myriad of roadways that were confusing unless you were a seasoned New Yorker or something.

Dean looked at the map and pointed to the last place they were, "Now we were here…"

"Dude, do you even know where we are?" Sam looked at Dean wondering if his brother was doing this on purpose in an attempt to reconsider the case. It was a possibility since it never occurred to Sam that Dean could get lost.

"Yeah," Dean said in that reassuring way he used to do when Sam used to be particularly anxious about something when they were little. He really didn't want to admit that they were lost and he couldn't tell if he was on the interstate or an instate road or a road that led to Oz. "I know where we're at."

"Okay, what town did we pass three hours ago?"

Dean looked at Sam and then at the map. "Um… here Blackwood," he replied, pointing it out on the map. He then began to try and trace the route that they took and while he did that, he remembered a vague argument about staying on the main road and there was a tidbit about him taking a shortcut to save time.

"You're lost right?"

Dean looked at Sam who was trying hard not to laugh and trying to be sympathetic at the same time and was starting to fail miserably. He gave a slight scowl and threw the map down. "Yeah I know. Laugh it up Francis since I have no idea which way we're going."

"Sorry but it's just that you act like you intend to go the way you did and…" Sam couldn't help it. He was chortling at the very idea that his big brother got them lost. It was pretty funny."I never thought you could do it."

"Shut up bitch. It's not like you could do any better," Dean replied in discomfort. He looked around to see if he could find Angela. All he could see was nothing but vegetation on either side of the road and he couldn't even see beyond that. "Where the heck is Angie? Don't tell me she decided on a break to the can."

Angela had requested that Dean pull over for a moment claiming to stretch her legs. It was unusual since she could last pretty long stretches of time without taking the need to stretch. Besides most of the time she was in the backseat and she took cat naps or was reading up on something without so much as a peep. Dean though obliged and pulled over since by then he was sure that they were probably heading in the wrong direction.

Angela had gone off without a word except to say that she would be back and Dean went to the map much to the amusement of Sam. Now that Sam called him out on it, Dean tried to cover and ended up sounding like a petulant toddler. Sam on the other hand just took it. He ignored his phone buzzing and looked out the window Dean was looking out. "Maybe she just wanted you to realize that I was right and you were wrong about the turnoff."

"Bite me, bitch," Dean retorted. "I can recall a few times when she took my side and you weren't happy with it."

Sam knew Dean was right on that one. He made a slight look. "Maybe she needed a walk."

"She sleeps half the time I drive and has never had to take one before."

"Maybe it's different or maybe she just got tired of us arguing and went to ask for directions." It was the worst of excuses that Sam could come up with and yet it didn't seem that way to him or Dean. It wouldn't surprise them at all if she actually did go and do that and then 'jog' all the way back to tell them which way they should be going. She made them jog through a swamp for Pete's sake and drunk out of pond water that Dean was certain had germs in it and they were lucky that they didn't affect Sam.

"Or maybe she went to ask Bambi," Dean muttered. "God knows she understands the Claws of Doom and Hell on Four Legs."

"Not to mention Starkhaven."

Dean shot Sam a look at the mention of the horse's name. "Whatever. How long?"

"Dean."

"How long has she been running around with nature?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes," Sam replied with a shrug. He saw the look on Dean's face, "Don't Dean. She'll be back. She said she would."

Dean paused a moment. "Yeah and maybe she's in trouble." He got out of the Impala.

Sam sighed and followed his brother. As much as he would have liked to have Dean stick his foot in his mouth, he wasn't willing to risk the possibility that something might be wrong. The nagging thought that the Old Man or Faisal might come back tugged at him and he wanted a chance to issue some payback to the vamp.

Making sure that the Impala was locked, Dean led the way in the direction he saw Angela take with Sam following close behind. "I hate camping," he muttered.

"Dude, we're not camping," Sam pointed out.

"And yet we're in the woods on a trail hike because our dhampir sister decided on a daily constitutional," Dean retorted. He stomped off in a direction and he knew that he was really going to get him and Sam turned around if he kept this up. "If I find her singing praises to the trees then…"

"You'll do what Dean? You know she'll just say something or do something to make you regret your decision."

Dean growled slightly at that. As usual Sam made a point when it came to his girl who really knew how to hit without even trying both physically and verbally/emotionally. Still he couldn't help it, "I'll have you put her over your knee and teach her a lesson."

"What?" Sam was momentarily taken aback by Dean's declaration. He heard his brother's statement but the full implications were totally out of left field.

"You heard me. You're gonna put her over your knee…"

"I heard that already."

"Then why are you surprised. You're the only one that has the height on her."

"Arm reach," Sam corrected, feeling very uncomfortable that Dean suggested that. The nagging thought that Dean was ragging and teasing him about some of the things he may have been dreaming about entered and he willed himself not to submit to the urge to want to kick his sibling's ass to kingdom come. He cleared his throat trying to get the mental image that his brother instilled and prayed that they would find her and be on their way. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Why? You're the one who can't stop talking about her as a bondage queen in your sleep."

"No I don't," Sam retorted hotly but the flush of embarrassment gave him away. "She's not… that and I was thinking of something else." It was lame but he hoped that Dean would just drop it. Besides the last thing he did dream of was her dressed like how she was at the tournament but she had a mixture of guns and her sword and chakram; it was like one of those weird sci-fi characters that is sort of post-apocalyptic or something.

"So Mistress A was a figment of the imagination then?" Dean looked at his brother and felt a little better at the discomfort that Sam was in. He loved teasing Sam about his dreams and it seemed that the ones he tended to talk about involved Angela. It was proof to him that Sam had some deep seated feelings for her but was either reluctant to admit it or just plain dumb.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and can you please just leave it alone?" Sam was well aware that the more he continued to beg Dean to stop, the more encouraged he would be to continue tormenting him. "Let's just find her and get moving. We have a job."

"Sure Sammy," Dean replied with a knowing grin as he watched Sam's shoulders maintain a rigid posture. "I'm sure she liked kissing you too."

Sam wheeled around with full annoyance on his face that threatened to be grade AA bitch face. "You know…"

Sam didn't get to finish what he was saying when he was viciously cuffed aside by something huge. He flew through the air and collided with a tree. Dean didn't miss the cry of pain that his baby brother let out and it wasn't the usual; it was the full on it hurts so bad no sound could come out cry. It turned him into full protective mode. "Sonofabitch!"

Dean pulled out his gun; he never left without it if he could avoid it. He held it up and looked for the thing that came along and did that to Sam. He made his way to his brother and kneeled to check on him, "You okay Sammy?"

Sam grunted his response. He was seeing stars and his lower back burned. He couldn't see it but Dean could and he saw the red coming out. He looked up to see something huge and it wasn't like that description of the yeti Sam had given. This thing was wolf like in appearance and was about the size that he had seen Cerebus take. It had just come out of the brush and was looking on at the pair. Dean though only saw red, assuming that was the thing that hurt Sam. He raised his gun and was prepared to shoot, "You're gonna get it you…"

The wolf thing growled and Dean was tackled by something that was as tall as Sam and it stank of death. It looked like a grossed out version of a human. It only made sounds that were like screeching and more came out. Dean saw one of them with claws capable of making the marks and then some on Sam's back. What the frigging hell were these things?

The wolf thing growled and jumped down and charged. The thing that had slashed Sam went for it and they collided the other things came closer and looked ready to tear Dean and Sam apart. One had reached down and grabbed him by the throat and held him up. Dean struggled to breathe and looked at the thing in the face and grunted, "I was wrong. _You_ are one ugly…"

The thing screeched at Dean giving him a bunch of bad breath. Dean closed his eyes and tried to not notice the smell but it was hard. He felt the fingers squeeze on his neck. It screeched again and was about to crush his throat when all of a sudden Dean felt himself drop to the ground and he heard the most welcoming sound ever. He made a quick scramble to get in a defensive position over Sam just as his girl leapt between him and those things and swung the branch she had picked up at them.

Angela managed to cut a swatch and place herself in a defensive position. She glanced back briefly but kept her eye on things. "You all right, Dean?"

"I'm fine." Dean noticed she didn't ask about Sam. It wasn't because she was insensitive that was for sure. He saw the look in her eye when she glanced back. She knew and she was going to leash it out on the things.

She did just that swinging that branch. She didn't seem at all perturbed about leaving Absolution in the car. She even used her powers. That telekinetic thing she could do was rather awesome. For Dean though, the greatest feat was taking on the thing that hurt Sam. He didn't see the wolf like creature again but he did see Angela leap through the air with a cry and for a moment it was déjà vu with the lizard head that bit Sam. It was a bit creepy that she managed to break the fugly's neck but that didn't hold much considering that it seemed like more of those things came. Angela had backed up to defend him and Sam and for a moment it seemed that there was no way out.

All of a sudden a loud howl sounded. All heads turned to see the wolf like creature appear with a couple of others. They tore through the forest and charged at the things. Dean blinked as they ignored him and Angela and took them out. The leader was the last to charge and barreled in. It snapped up one in its jaws and ran before turning around. The others ran off into the forest, disappearing in the shrubbery. The leader though remained and what happened next, it actually surprised Dean.

The leader shifted in mid stride and ended up on two legs dressed in some clothes that had a furry cape. It was an old woman with completely white hair and she was dragging the heavy thing with one hand and dropped it unceremoniously as she continued towards the trio. Her face was wrinkled but even though she was old, she looked younger than what she may possibly be. Her eyes were blue grey that glittered like gems. Her white hair was cut short and looked like fur of a wolf in the style. She made a formidable figure.

The woman gave a smirk as she approached them, "Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

Angela moved forward to greet the woman and to prevent anything funny from happening to Sam and Dean. She eyed the woman with a wary eye. Her brow was raised in suspicion and she had lost the branch but she had more than one trick up her sleeve. She studied the old woman with a discerning eye but didn't speak.

The old woman looked at Angela and then at Dean as he hovered over Sam who was starting to move. She looked back at Angela and answered herself, "It used to be that we never got visitors stopping at this particular place in the forest. Not to mention visitors not of the tourist trade."

"We just stopped for a breather," Angela replied.

"Ah yes. The dragon flower is quite abundant this time of year. It contains interesting properties for one of your profession," the woman replied.

"And what do you suppose is that?" Angela gave a questioning look as if to challenge the old woman.

"Oh ho. Do you think that you could play at being coy with me? You are obviously one not made for games considering the company you now keep."

"We thank you for your help but we are not who you think we are." Angela stood her ground. She didn't know the woman but she was curious and it was hidden by her stern look.

"You presume much and yet rightly so." The woman paused a moment and then walked past the group to study the area. "I spotted a most curious sight. A mighty animus vanished. I wonder who would do such a thing." She turned to face Angela. "Such a curious sight."

"Alright so it was curious. Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Dean narrowed his eyes as he helped Sam sit up.

The old woman looked at Dean with a bemused expression. "Some call me Haida or an old hag who talks too much. As I said I was curious about the sight. It is rare to find one of the mongrels this close to hunting grounds. Surely you know the risks involved?"

"Hunting grounds?"

Hiada looked at the trio. They appeared clueless to her. "The hunting grounds are this ground and the sacred mountains where the People go to determine what their life path will be."

"The vision quest," Angela affirmed.

"Yes." The old woman laughed a bit. "It seems that you are not the mindless oafs that tread much too loudly through the woods." She studied the trio. She mused a bit at what had occurred. She then started towards the woods.

"Wait. Can you at least give us a direction?"

"If you are heading towards Ojibwe you should know that you are heading in the wrong direction."

Dean cleared his throat as he pulled off his over shirt to put on Sam's back. He steadied his brother while he applied pressure and heard Sam wince. "Great," he muttered.

Angela glanced at the boys and then back at Haida. "Then can you point us in the right direction? We can't go back but the way forward is open." She watched the old woman and studied her. Something about her just… it was strange.

"What comes before often is. The way forward is how one grows. It is a matter of taking those steps. Even if what comes before bears an impact?" Haida turned her head to glance back and look at Angela. When she didn't say anything, she continued, "Onward forward… at least until the next crossroad. From there head east."

"Thank you," Angela replied.

"Tis not me you should be thanking young Halfling." Haida turned to face Angela and continued, "Hurtled into the chaos you fight and the world trembles at your feet."

Angela looked up sharply, "What did you say?"

"And from the ashes of despair rises Absolution, the warrior princess. Though I must say you hardly look like the princess you should be. It seems that the world has already trembled at your feet twice now. I wonder…"

Angela blinked. There was only one other time she had heard that phrase. She looked at the old woman. It couldn't be and she studied her to make sure but everything was telling her that it was someone different. She didn't say anything. She couldn't.

Haida smiled at what she saw. It was enough for now. "Onward charge, young princess and your trials have only begun." She started walking towards the forest. She passed by Sam and Dean and said, "Take care hunters for truth is often upon perception."

"Fine just leave us a riddle," Dean retorted.

"And you have a healer," the old woman replied before changing back into her wolf form and taking off into the forest leaving the three hunters alone.

Angela took a breath before turning to help Dean. She looked at them both, "You all right?"

"Yeah we're fine chasing after you and getting jumped by hell knows what," Dean shot out.

"Dean," Sam cut in between a hiss of pain and catching his breath. "Stop." He glanced at Angela and said, "I'm fine."

"Liar," she said softly as she batted away Dean's hand to take a look. Her lips twitched at the sight of the sliced skin that was red with blood. She had seen worse but it was different considering this was Sam.

"Can you fix it?" Dean looked at Angela with an anxious look. It was a big thing asking her to use her mojo to heal something like that even though she had been using it on the small cuts and when Sam broke his ribs. It wore her out.

Angela was already on it. She knew she couldn't heal it completely since they needed to leave. Even though they were safe for the moment, she got the feeling that those things would be back. "Just enough," she said as she focused making her eyes glitter as her hand glowed.

It was quick and it sealed up the injuries to allow Sam to move. Dean didn't remove the shirt though just in case as they trooped their way back to the Impala. From there it was a fierce argument about Sam sitting in the front versus the backseat. It was clear that Sam was trying to play it tough and even though his injuries were partially healed, he was still in pain and needed time off. He kept saying he was fine.

Dean was hardly convinced since they had been deep cuts and his shirt was useless now with all the blood on it. He argued that Sam needed to sit in a position so as not to aggravate it until they got to that town. Neither of them noticed that Angela had gotten into the driver's side of the Impala. She rolled down the window and pursed her lips and gave a shrill whistle. When they looked at her she said, "Just get in. I'd rather be out of this area before dark."

Sam looked at Dean and finally conceded and got into the backseat. He laid on his side but angled his body so that the scratches wouldn't touch the seats. Dean tried to act like it was his idea to let Angela drive and got into the front passenger seat.

Angela said nothing but put the car into gear and took off down the road. Her thoughts were more on what the old woman said. She had never met that person before and yet the things she said… She had met psychics before and she knew the Seer and his ways. This was unnerving. The woman _felt _old, almost ancient, like she had seen and knew things that were probably thought of as myth.

"What were those things, Angie?" Dean looked at her as she drove her sixty plus miles.

"I don't know," Angela replied. "I've never seen them before. And I don't know her either." She had answered Dean's unspoken question since she knew that was the next question he was going to ask.

"She seemed to know you," Dean commented. "In fact she seemed to know about all of us though more on you. Right Sammy?"

Sam made a slight sound to indicate that he heard and didn't want to get into that discussion yet. To Dean it was just a verification that Sam was still there even if he had gaping wounds worthy of the claws of doom. He looked at Angela who was staring ahead. Occasionally her eyes flickered, not that she would notice but he could tell she was in deep thought. "So are you gonna trust the broad's word about the road?"

There was little choice in Angela's mind. If they were lost it would be hours before they found a town and back tracked and Sam needed attention, more than he had gotten just a while ago. Besides even though the old woman had been enigmatic and disturbing to peace of mind, she didn't seem inclined to trickery and the usual. It made Angela wary but her instincts were telling her that it was a push in the direction she had been 'encouraged' to take.

The case seemed like it was random and popped up but it was still a mission being sent on even if the directives weren't clear. Well they were clear to the Seer and Satet when they spoke. To her it was more along the lines of her early days of training where she was expected to watch, listen and learn. It wasn't clear but she was certain that if there was a thing out there killing people, she would go to stop it.

The turn came up and she took it smoothly even though she was taking it faster than normal people would have. It was a testament of the trust issue by Dean not saying a word as she took the corner. He did say, "Well that was impressive but not as impressive as you doing that ass kicking with your mojo."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like trouble before they are even on the case and strange going ons that have even Angie baffled. What have they walked into? Stay tuned for more A Hunter's Vision...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was late afternoon and David had finished his rounds. He couldn't help but worry about the twins. There was still no word and he could only surmise that they were still on their vision quest. The creature had been sighted but the person who sighted the thing was one of the ones that was considered a bit of the crazy ones. Still he followed up and it turned out to be a false alarm but it still made people anxious and the younglings were annoyed that they couldn't have their ceremony.

There was also the sighting of the Haida Pack. They weren't trouble since they were essentially like the scouts or dragoons as the old horse cavalries went. They did their duty like the other hunters. They just preferred living with their animal instincts. What was disturbing was that there were sure sightings of Haida.

David had encountered and hunted with the Haida Pack as well as the hunters that were like the pack but more traditional and he knew that they were just as dedicated to the usual. With the Haida Pack, he developed the opinion that they were more than just what they were in terms of category. He had always suspected the old woman to be something like a witch. It didn't bother him since there were hunters who knew things that would be considered part of witch things and then there were the distinctions like shamans and whatever. It didn't bother him but Haida made him uneasy.

It wasn't strange for the elders to know things of what was to come and then there were the dreamers like Sequoia. There was just something off about the old woman and it was like she was not good or evil but she was respected. He had one encounter with her and the memory of that had been etched in his mind. He recalled it clearly.

_"I saw a peculiar sight. A hunter who bonded with his animal spirit vanquishing a demon… curious."_

_ David looked at the old woman. He had never met her before but he had heard stories of her. "Haida," he said._

_ "That is my name. There are others and even the moniker 'an old hag who talks too much'. They are pretty but useless though in the case of battle names bear power in the form of knowledge. Such a thing that a young hunter shoulder know." The old woman chuckled as she started to walk and look around the area that was clearly a meditation sight. She took in the animal skins laid out and the debris. She thought the hunter to be resourceful._

_ David held his shoulder. The blood from the injury the demon dealt him had been fierce. He was lucky to be alive. He studied the old woman as she looked around seeming amused at the carnage and the telltale signs of battle. "What is it that you want?"_

_ "Want?" The old woman laughed, "I want nothing. The forest is but a home and occasionally I get visitors seeking their place. Who am I to complain?"_

_ David looked at the old woman and thought she might be a bit crazy. "It is tradition to come here for the…"_

_ "The vision quest. One we all must go through. Tis our fate or is it something of our ancestors' choosing? I can never decide," the old woman mused. She rubbed a forefinger under her lower lip. She then lowered her limbs and looked at the young hunter. "It seems though that it is fate that shines on you today."_

_ "I have found my spirit animal if that is what you mean."_

_ "Not at all," the old woman replied with a slow smile. "So young and not quite looking towards the future. The fate I speak of is what you will mean to the People. They will rely on you and your judgment especially when the twins come."_

_ "Twins?"_

_ "The twins will arrive and become one but apart from the People," the old woman explained in a direct manner. "They will live by your choice in spite of the circumstances that bring them to you."_

_ "I don't even have a girlfriend. What makes you think that I will take care of twins?" David flexed his shoulder a bit and winced. He stood firm though as he followed the old woman as she paced around the area._

_ "Because you have compassion and you know that they will call for the one with the eyes of the hawk."_

_ "So they will bring someone or something? That is not very reassuring."_

_ "I can imagine based on that description." The old woman gave a knowing smile. "But there are things far older and more powerful that will plague your time young man. What I wonder is whether you will do what you have to do when the time comes."_

_ "I don't know what lies ahead or what you're talking about."_

_ "We never do. Go back to the People young man. Take your place and when the time comes for that critical moment, decide then whether or not to take a leap."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because only when you fall do you learn if you can fly." The old woman smiled and laughed before changing and disappearing into the forest._

David blinked as he looked at the west. He had gone on in his life and made his choices. Now he was the sheriff and his word was highly regarded. It safeguarded the twins when people thought that they were evil or would bring it. In his mind, they proved that they were like the People. They were just more sensitive to the heritage that their ancestors had. Still he had to admit that Haida had been right so far. Hearing rumors of her sightings brought forth the memory of his first and only meeting with her.

He wasn't sure of what to believe but he did know that something big was coming on the horizon. Whether or not it had something to do with the creature was up for debate but he had been watching. He had been doing that since he got back. He watched for the moment and he leapt. Et he got the feeling that the comment the old woman gave was meant for something else.

"There is the saying that the watched pot never boils," Laurel's voice interrupted David's thoughts.

David looked at Laurel and replied, "It's my job to watch."

"You've been watching ever since you came back from your quest," Laurel pointed out. She had noticed that he had become thoughtful after their earlier conversation. It had changed when he listened to the rumors that had been going on. "It seemed to increase the moment the rumor that Haida had been sighted circulated."

"That means the Haida Pack is out and about. Sometimes they get rowdy," David replied with a slight shrug of his shoulder. For twenty years he had been keeping his meeting with Haida a secret. No doubt she had probably talked to others but with the way she was regarded, he didn't want suspicion cast upon him. Probably his one thing of weakness but… He couldn't lie to himself that he was doing it to protect the town but himself since when he got back people started saying things about him being a great hunter. He grew out of that though but it still lingered.

Laurel wasn't convinced though. She studied the man for a moment and then said in a low voice, "You met her didn't you?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me David Fox. You were never good at it when we were in training and you may be able to fool others but not me," Laurel countered with a firm stance. "You can tell me."

"Not really Laurel," David replied. He adjusted the cowboy hat that had been his trademark hat since he took the job he had. "It's… I have a hard time understanding it myself and just hearing that she showed up again… Makes me wonder if she is trying to find the twins."

Laurel nodded gently. It was something and always a herculean effort to get David to talk about things that he would rather bear in silence though they were things that should involve others. He always was one to look out for others and he fit into the role of sheriff perfectly. "If she is seeking them out then it is their burden."

"Still I can't help but think that whatever Haida says that it might scar them for life."

"Is that what you think about you?"

David thought about it a moment. His life was rather good though he did feel lonely. "I don't know Laurel," he answered honestly. "When I met her… the things she said… It's like she knows what is to happen and not like how some of the elders have been known to see."

"Haida is of the People but not completely. There are things that we don't understand and sometimes it is because their origins are older than we can comprehend."

David looked at Laurel. "Do you think that she wants to see the twins because they are like her?"

Laurel shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know what David was talking about. "I don't know. They are powerful in their gifts. Other than that… do you know something?"

David realized that he may have been talking about things he hadn't divulged yet and they were just making connections. Actually they were probably bad ones since it was based upon his memories of the old hag's ramblings and his own concerns about the twins. He shook his head slightly and replied, "No just a thought that came to me. No one ever knows when it comes to Haida."

Laurel frowned a bit at that response. It was a good one and she could buy it but she wasn't entirely convinced. She suspected that whatever Haida said to him whenever they met, it had a bearing on this conversation and his current thoughts. It could be that it had bearing on the events that were to come. "That is true," she allowed, "Most who have spoken with her have declared her to be the old hag who talks too much."

"They aren't wrong in that," David replied as an aside. He then looked back at Laurel, "I don't know but it just seems that the timing of this; the twins going on their quest and then the reports of her showing up… seems like we should be expecting the worst."

"Well I did say that the hawk would arrive and for twenty years you always have looked to the west as if you were expecting something. Then there is the creature."

"That thing had been around for years," David replied. "The question is why now."

"There have been reports of signs that are not of the earth." Laurel glanced around to make sure that people weren't eavesdropping. Even though they were aware of most things not everybody knew everything. Whole thing about keeping people on their business and the like; it was a protection thing. She continued, "Sequoia mentioned before she left that the signs are part of the race to…"

David nodded. He was familiar with this story. It had been told differently but he knew what was going on. "You're referring to the end of the world."

"It's possible. Of course chaos theory is also an option." Laurel cleared her throat slightly. "Of course the chances of that seem to be one in a million."

"Still happens. There is such a thing as accidents," David replied. He gave a slight sigh and turned to look into the west. He knew that Laurel was right in that he had been looking to the west for the past twenty years. It was like he knew that whatever was supposed to come would come from that direction and it just made his conversation with Haida all the more creepier.

Sighing he looked and it was then that his hunter senses became alert. Something was coming and it was coming from the west. He narrowed his eyes to peer at the sight. "Laurel, I think what you said earlier is actually here."

Laurel turned to look with narrowed and intense eyes. Sure enough the vehicle came in from the west towards the main street of town. It was black and shiny and nothing like the vehicles some outsider hunters used. In fact it looked out of place amongst the rustic layout but it was there and it came to a halt right in front of David as he stepped down to pull them over. Out of the driver side a woman emerged slowly and Laurel had to stifle a gasp. They were here.

* * *

"Feeling better, Sam?"

"I hate you right now," Sam growled as he hissed with pain. He was on his stomach and felt uncomfortable with it.

"Yeah you love me," Angela replied with a knowing smile. She applied some antiseptic and it stung. The healing she had given Sam earlier held up on the drive there and she really had put Baby to the test on that stretch of road. She was only sorry she couldn't completely finish and Sam had to protest and be his usual self. "Bet you're wishing that I did finish," she teased gently.

Dean couldn't help but snort in laughter. He tried to hide it and just took the scowl that Sam sent his way. He made a slight motion to say that Sam had walked into this one and he was on his own in getting out.

Sam grumbled. His back hurt and not from the slices that were healed enough to not warrant a trip to a hospital… as if that would happen… but from actually hitting the tree. He was lucky that he hadn't broken his back in that. He turned his gaze towards Angela who was grabbing some gauze to apply and said, "No."

Angela took in the expression Sam was giving her. It clearly said that he meant what he had said about conserving her energy and blah, blah, blah. It was sweet of him but he was being pigheaded. At least with what she put on it would start healing and the bruises weren't as bad as they first were. When she healed the slices, she put a bit more attention on the bruises. "I guess then you'll have to suffer smelling like a yam then."

"Better that than you passed out."

Angela said nothing more as she finished. She gave a gentle pat to indicate that she was done. She could have easily did patch up work with him sitting up and leaning on the back of a chair but it was much more fun this way. While injuries weren't fun at all, making Sam do what she said was entertaining since he protested hotly about her using her mojo. She was well aware of her limitation and she had been practicing. She just gave a smirk as she stepped back to let Sam get up and put a shirt on. It gave her a chance to ogle while giving the impression she was surveying her work.

Her actions didn't fool Dean. Of course if it had been him injured she would have done the same but would have given him a harder smack than that. He thought it was perfect justification since Sam ogled her… actually he ogled her tattoo on her lower back and he had a rapt fascination with the ones on her wrists and hand.

Sam pulled his shirt on. He was still sore but it was bearable. "Thanks Angie."

"Always," Angela replied softly. She turned when she heard the knock on the door and in walked the sheriff that had greeted them when she pulled in. "Sheriff," she acknowledged with a slight nod.

David looked at the woman and her companions. He was curious and wary of their presence since she had said nothing of why they were there but asked for a place to treat injuries. While it was an admirable thing to take care of the injured, it raised questions amongst the others and he had a few asking about them. Still he was here with a purpose. "Everything all right?"

"We are fine," Angela replied.

"Good. Then you won't mind if you come with me," David replied.

"Whoa. What are you doing?" Dean didn't like the demeanor of the sheriff and he thought that Angela was being a little too meek with this or too calm.

David looked at the shorter of the two men. It was evident that they were brothers and he was the elder sibling. Their relationship with the woman was in question since she was not a blood relation but he sensed that there was some affection between the three of them. His expression though was blank and firm as he replied, "You three have to come with me."

"Yeah and usually when someone of the law asks that it means that it's jail time," Dean replied, "No way."

"You don't have a choice. This is my town."

"Bullshit. Come on Sam." Dean started forward and was instantly blocked by a couple of men whom he assumed were the deputies. They were large and imposing but he had fought bigger and badder things than them. "Think this will stop us?"

"You might be surprised."

Angela had crossed her arms over her chest when the sheriff came in. She released them now and said, "We don't want to fight but we do want to know why we should go with you. General politeness since I am unaware of any wrongs we may have committed."

David looked at the woman. His eyes then lighted on her wrist and Orion's belt that glittered like there was liquid in the stone. He grasped her wrist in one hand unaware that his action had been misinterpreted by Sam. He would have been pummeled had Angela not warned Sam back. "It can't be."

"Interesting choice of words," Angela allowed. She knew that the sheriff's action had been misinterpreted by Sam. She managed to warn him back to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed.

David studied the bracelet and then the woman. He looked her in the eye and saw a warrior who had lived through many battles and still managed to keep going for the sake of the people she fought for. "Indeed. You need to come with me… all three of you. You are not in trouble but you are expected. I have been sent to fetch you."

"You could've said that earlier Chuckles," Dean said. He had backed down from the henchmen, figuring that it wasn't worth it.

David looked at Dean saying, "It is generally is assumed that a hunter knows when he is being summoned. Then again you are outsiders."

"Then give us a chance," Angela replied. "We will go with you and we won't be a problem." She shot a look at Dean to indicate that he was to behave himself. She glanced at Sam who nodded in agreement and then looked at David. "I assume that this has something to do with what is plaguing this town?"

"I can't say," David replied even though it was a complete lie. He turned and led the way out never once assuming that they wouldn't follow.

Angela looked at the boys and followed David. She had no idea what this was about except that there might be a shaman who knew they were coming for the job. It had happened before and she knew better than to disregard the wishes of someone so respected especially if they could do things like turn you into a bug. Bad memory there. Plus it was the only way to find out what really was going on in this place.

She followed David through the hall and down the stairs of the boarding house they had been put up in. It was the best description she could give it since it was a fairly small town. She followed out into the dusky night and towards a building that was nondescript but held some importance. She recognized the Native American work and a few things that looked like it but were not consistent with any known tribes.

They were led into a large room with a fire pit in the middle and a bunch of people were sitting around it. Dean couldn't help himself, "So we're invited to a camp out? Great."

One of the men who had accompanied David didn't appreciate that comment and gave Dean a hard shove. Dean wasn't going to take that so he threw a punch and clipped the guy. The other punched him across the face and by that time Sam joined in with a punch or two of his own. It would have gotten out of hand if Angela hadn't gotten in between the boys and the now growing mob of men _and _women wearing death glares.

One of them said something and pulled out a weapon. Angela saw it and with a quick move caught it in her bare hand. She looked at the offender and replied in their language. She released it with a shove back and looked at the others and said in the same tongue, "We don't wish to fight."

The mob was glaring and looked like they were going to attack. David got in between and held up his hands. He was added by another who said, "They are not here to harm us."

The one who had spoken was an old man. All eyes turned towards him and Angela had to twist to see him properly. She wasn't going to move until she was certain that no one was going to try and take a cheap shot against her boys. She looked at him and said, "You are right. We are not your enemy."

"That remains to be seen."

The old man looked at the mob, "Be calm. They are here for a different purpose and one that will help." He had stood to come stand in front of Angela and the Winchesters. He looked at the boys but then took his time studying her. "And upon the wind the hawk will arrive with the inner strength that defines the hunter."

Dean learned his lesson as he rubbed his jaw. He was tempted to say something snarky but decided against it. It was more of that riddle crap but the kind that Angela seemed to understand and to a degree so did Sam. He kept his eye on the mob but it looked like they were being held at bay by the old Indian guy who was less creepy than that old hag they saw in the woods. He glanced at Angela who didn't seem bothered by the scrutiny. Rather she was trying to make sense of it all and Sam wisely was controlling himself.

"A long way you have come and drawn in by the darkness that has plagued us," the old man was saying.

"We did hear that there was trouble. Hunters have been going missing and those that returned… it wasn't good," Angela replied. She looked at the old man. Like Dean, she thought he was less creepy than the old woman named Haida.

"That's putting it mildly and we don't need outsiders," someone said. It was followed by a chorus of agreement.

Angela looked around. She glanced at the old man and heard Dean say, "Don't need outsiders. Then fine. Come on Sam… Angie."

Dean led the way out and was followed by Sam. Angela followed last but slower. She looked at David and then the old man before turning to take firm steps. They were almost to the door when the old man said, "We welcome your help, hunters. It is true that what haunts this place has done much damage. Perhaps you will succeed where others have failed."

The trio turned around. Dean shot a look at Angela and she said, "We only want to help and that is what we'll do."

"Then you shall stay."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like there are more elements to piece together and Winchesters and Co arrive in Ojibwe. Stay tuned for more A Hunter's Vision...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Do you always have to bring down the house wherever you go, Angie?"

Angela looked at Dean as he pulled out a change of clothes. She had taken a seat in a chair by the window the moment they got back to the boarding house above the jailhouse and looked out the window. She had been watching the street and in thought for some time ignoring the conversation between Sam and Dean. When she heard Dean's question she looked at him and replied, "Usually and sometimes it blows itself up."

Dean stopped what he was doing. The shower was still going on. As a courtesy to Sam, he let his little brother take the first shower. He walked over to where Angela was sitting and looking out the window and asked, "You okay Angie?"

"No." It was followed by a sigh and then, "Something about this place unsettles me. I should have known better than to listen to Satet."

"Satet? You mean the one that possessed you right?"

"Yeah." Angela turned her head to look at Dean. Her head was resting on her hand and her elbow was on the arm of the chair she was sort of slouching in. She paused and looked down a little bit and then looked up at Dean, "I did have a vision."

"And?"

"And it was a girl in the forest, in a clearing that is sort of like going to Stonehenge and something was chasing her or she was hunting it," Angela continued, "And nothing else." At Dean's looked she added, "I know, not too informative and Satet wasn't that much help either."

"So we may not even be in the right place."

"I think we are considering that the old hag knew us and pointed us in the right direction without even asking where we were going and the sheriff seemed to expect us." Angela's gaze drifted towards the window and she looked out.

"Oh yeah, he really liked us," Dean deadpanned. "Who does he think he is?"

"Well he is the law of this town and very well respected leader of a community."

"Just like you to point out virtues Angie." Dean paced a little bit. He was not convinced but he was willing to follow her lead. "So how do we work this?"

"A little early to discuss this. Sam isn't even here," Angela replied looking up at Dean with a slight smile. She made a slight motion of her eyebrows toward the bathroom door.

"I'll fill him in," Dean replied like it was nothing. He could tell though that Angela wasn't convinced and relented, "Alright, alright, alright, alright I get it." He glanced at the bathroom door and then back at her. "So you liked what you saw?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Angela replied through a smile. There was no way that she was going to admit that she liked watching Sam move without a shirt on. "Unless you meant when I saw you without your shirt on. Now _that _was a sight and I can really appreciate my work on you."

Dean blinked, not quite sure if she was being serious or not. It had to be that she was covering up the fact that she ogled Sam citing medical reasons for it. But she usually just came out and said that it wasn't his business. He studied her and noticed that she was still smiling but it wasn't the one full of warmth. It was this scene that Sam saw when he came out dressed and rubbing a towel on his head. He took a look and asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh Dean just found himself trying to figure out things again," Angela said in a slight sing song. Her smile changed to one that showed she was happy when she faced Sam.

Dean noticed the change and mentally filed it away. "Laugh it up Angie. You better have left me some hot water." He looked at Sam with a poignant look.

"There's plenty," Sam replied. He threw the towel at Dean.

Dean cast a glance between the two and started walking towards the bathroom. He couldn't help but give a slight smile. She was just messing with him. He grabbed his clothes and made an exit but not before making a comment that had Angela holding a fist to her mouth to stifle a cough and Sam scowling at his back.

"Jerk," Sam muttered.

"It's nothing," Angela replied as she motioned that it was okay. She knew that Dean flirted with her to tease Sam horribly. She knew it was harmless but she didn't like Dean forcing the issue and had asked him to back off and for the most part he did but she suspected that he would go at it when it was just him and Sam.

"Don't," Sam replied in a warning tone. He stalked over to the other table and opened his laptop. He plunked his large form into the chair and tapped the on button a bit hard. He made a slight face since his bandage brushed against the back of the chair.

Angela gave a soft sigh and let him sit. She then got up and crossed over to where he was sitting. Not thinking twice, she put her hands on his shoulders and started to gently massage them. "Sam, you really need to not let Dean's comments bother you. They don't bother me because… Dean is Dean and we do have an understanding."

"It's demeaning," Sam replied. He made a halfhearted attempt to shake her off since he was determined to be pissed. "You're better than that."

Angela ignored Sam's protests for her to stop and continued to massage his shoulders. She looked off to the side for a moment and gave a soft smile glad that Sam couldn't see how much she loved him for his assertions. "And if Dean were not to say something then I would know that something is wrong or he wants nothing to do with me. Just like if you were to stop being the silly watchdog."

Sam was quiet for a moment as he accessed the database that Angela had introduced him to and looked up the name of the old woman they had met and some of the things she had mentioned. He took a moment to appreciate the massage. "You need someone to be the watch dog."

"And I mentioned that I had been doing this since before you were born," she gently reminded him as she lowered her head so that it was next to his to see what he was looking at. "What are you looking up?"

"The name of that whoever that saved our asses though I think you had them on the run," Sam replied as he clicked on a link. "Those moves were badass Angie."

"I try." Angela read the screen. Nothing was coming up. "Hmm… nothing."

"Or rather something that is vague and…"

"Watch for the moment and when the critical point comes, leap. It is only when we fall that we learn that we can fly," Angela mused. She paused in her massage but her hands never left Sam's shoulders. She wasn't certain about this development but she was well aware of the possibility that there had been nothing found on it because no one had heard of it. At least not the ones that were of this generation. Her experience taught her that there was always someone that knew. It was just a matter of finding them.

"What?"

"Oh something I remembered. What the old broad said reminded me of it," Angela replied.

Sam turned to look up at her. "That comment about being hurtled into chaos and the world trembles at your feet?"

"The enigmatic nature of it," Angela explained. "I pretty much grew up with it. It was how I was taught the art of hunting. Watch, listen and learn. Very little was expected in terms of conversation."

Sam frowned at that. It sounded like bullshit to him but he was not stupid. He knew that she had traveled extensively before settling down here. She would have picked up certain mannerisms. He recalled their trip to Onigen and how she assumed certain behaviors but she kept her personality intact. "And yet you've heard it before," he ascertained.

"I may have heard something similar."

Sam was going to be content with that answer. He didn't want to push and he didn't want to get into a fight. He knew better by now that when she uttered a remark like that, she was thinking hard about everything related to it and was trying to make sense of it. "Okay. Any ideas on who to ask about it?"

"The princess is busy. The 'you-know-what' is in a couple of weeks…" Angela made a slight motion of her head as she thought about it. "There is one other possibility that I might be able to see about." She straightened up and pulled out her cell phone from her jacket pocket.

"Calling Bobby?"

"Not really," Angela replied as she scrolled her contacts. She debated on how much she wanted to tell Sam and eventually Dean about Sherlock. The manic depressive librarian, while helpful, was also a very private individual and would insist on the whole battery of his personal tests. She well remembered her stint with it and she had been assigned to escort him to a new safe house then. Ever since then he… she wasn't sure how to describe it but he requested that she be on his 'protection' detail and still considered her to be even though she ran out of minutes with the order.

"Anyone we know?"

"No but I do and he's a bit… peculiar." Angela had turned away a bit and didn't notice the brief look that crossed Sam's face when she mentioned Sherlock's gender. "He's like Rufus in the way that he will shoot first and ask questions later if he didn't kill you first and he makes the Spanish Inquisition look like an interview."

"Oh."

"He's not completely that bad but it doesn't help that he's a bit of a manic depressive."

"Always friends with the weird ones?" Sam had uttered it in his usual tone but there was a hint of flippancy in it.

The tone was not lost on Angela and she made a mental note to one day ask what his issue was with her being friends with men. Even though Sam gave a reason when they were in Darby, it seemed that it ran a bit deeper than that and she was not going to address it unless he wanted to and he was clear on the why. Choosing to ignore it she replied, "They follow me like trouble does. I once had a spirit who… sang to me and she…" She could feel her face flush.

Sam felt his eyes widen in surprise, "A female spirit? Singing to you?"

"Well there was the idea that she thought I was her…" Angela made a slight face. She then finished a bit quickly, "She thought I was her suitor and it didn't help that I was dressed in trousers and a shirt complete with boots."

Sam was semi used to seeing men hit on her but the idea that a woman and a spirit no less hitting on her… that _was_ weird. "I…"

"I know. Better than the mermaid who kissed me. And then there was Dr. Leia Thompson."

Had Sam been drinking any liquid, he would have spat it out right then and there. "Mermaids and who?"

"Thompson. The ME from that case with Katherine the Failed Demon," Angela clarified.

"They hit on you?"

"Thompson tried to and not surprising since she is half werewolf," Angela replied with a slight face. She hadn't really thought too much about it since then and they had been busy with other things. "Still the Librarian is my best bet on this one. He'll find out what we need."

Sam was still processing what she told him and was equally surprised that she could pick up where she left off in the same conversation. Either that or she never really left off her original conversation and was making a point again. He finally managed to say, "Alright, do…"

Angela gave a smile at Sam's flustered state. She hit the dial button and said, "I'm semi used to it. I still get surprised when the affection is genuine." She put the phone to her ear and gave Sam a smirk before reaching over and giving his mop a ruffle.

* * *

Hearing an owl hoot late at night was a bit cliché if you were into the horror movies and it was a known fact that the Shining was one of Dean's favorites. Angela herself preferred 'The Tell Tale Heart' and a bunch of others by Poe. In fact the whole night scene reminded her of her time spent in Poe's company. She wondered briefly how the boys would take it that she knew Eddie Poe and that one of his poems he wrote especially for her.

She figured though that she had given enough surprises for the day since it seemed hard for Sam to digest that girl monsters tried to seduce her a few times and he was more worried about the human guys. She was amused about it since it didn't bother her and it seemed he had forgotten about that waitress Tracy from a while back. Dean she wasn't worried about since he found it funny and insisted that she was the most gorgeous thing to walk the earth though she thought he was talking shit with that but it pleased her all the same.

Walking around the boarding house/sheriff's jail house Angela looked through the darkness at the town. Some people were out. Some were walking casually while others were in what she called patrol mode. Definitely something different was going on and she had some suspicions but she needed to be sure since she thought that such things didn't exist or they were just plain hard to find. So she stuck to the shadows and walked around. She could almost hear Dean saying something to the effect that she was sexy doing the creeping through the shadows thing since it was usually accompanied by a somewhat intimate gesture.

Angela shook her head wondering where Dean got that idea. When she did it to the boys it was an innocent touch to the shoulder or a poke to the back. Once she did actually tickle Sam when she poked his stomach and his sudden burst of twitching and the slight giggle surprised her. She never attempted it again though Dean heckled her once to try it but while Sam was asleep and in the end she agreed to it but instead ended up tickling Dean's feet since she knew he was ticklish there and he ended up with shaving cream on his face; the oldest prank in the book.

That had been a happier time before the siren thing and now it just seemed like things were just harder. She felt like she was stuck in the middle because she could see both sides of the issue and she was well aware that compromise was very debilitating. Yet she was going out on the limb and giving what she was certain Sam needed and more needed from his brother, a chance to see for himself the results of his choices. Probably it wasn't the best of ideas since it involved something that could most assuredly kill them…

Angela slunk through the trees and looked around as she cleared her thoughts. At this moment, her current train of thought was not going to be productive but she was well aware that they were first on her mind along with the fact that she actually evaluated every decision that regarded laying a hand on Sam. Medical issues aside, the usual gestures of affection were carefully calculated on reaction of both parties…

_I really need to get off my geek horse._

Running a hand through her hair, she put a hand on her hip and took a moment. She didn't look behind her but said, "This has got to stop."

"But you came back to me love and I will not share."

Angela turned to face the 'person' that she had prevented from trying to kill Sam and Dean twice and seriously maiming them. She looked at him in the eye and said, "Lewis, I didn't come back to you. I'm on the job and I don't love you."

"But I love you sweet Angelique." Lewis looked disturbing in his full Lupei mode while he gestured like an actor would saying a romantic piece in a Shakespearean play. His voice was gravelly but the sincerity was there. He even got down on one knee and had taken her hand and actually kissed it instead of slobbered, which was a good thing since Lupei slobber was a big turn off and he had been slapped on his snout for that.

"Don't call me that," Angela replied. She used her free hand to rub her head since she was trying to tug the other one away and not succeeding. God she wished she hadn't taken that job in Vegas two years ago since it seemed that while cured, he was…

She had been keeping an eye on Dean at the time since it was her vacation from Stanford. Those were hectic days. Anyway she caught wind of a witch concocting the Love Potion No. 9. People were getting hitched, then again that was Vegas, and then the annulments came. There were the unusual high numbers of murder or maiming for love. The suspects were caught spouting bad poetry or Shakespeare or… So she took the case and investigated.

Unfortunately the latest victim was Lewis Harrison and instead of kissing everything in sight, he fell head over heels and hard for her. It was ridiculous since he treed her in a tree and attempted to climb up after her. He tried kissing, made suggestive comments until she punched his snout for slobbering on her. Short story was that she found the witch and poof everyone went back to normal but Lewis seemed fixated on her.

For two years she enforced the separation since it seemed that he hadn't quite lost his love craze for her after ganking the broad. She figured that time and distance would help and she hadn't heard a peep from him… until they met in the town after Bedford. Since then she had been at pains to get him to stop and go away. He was like an obsessed fan. She looked at him and said, "No one is allowed to call me that."

A complete lie since Sacha was the one that called her that but she wasn't going to give Lewis fodder for that. It didn't seem to bother him since he ran a couple of kisses up her arm though it looked like he was kissing the same place multiple times over. "Anything for you, love. The angel of my heart, the beautiful hawk that soars to take my breath…"

"And you need to shut up because that is just bad and plain creepy," she interrupted and finally pulled her hand free. "Lewis, I told you that I don't love you. It's probably that spell potion thing again." She figured that it had a different effect on the Lupei and she was stuck as with how to deal with it.

"No. It's real. You are real. The beacon of hope to all and I am so privileged to see you in your glory."

"You are embarrassing yourself." Angela snorted as she looked around. She got the feeling that they wouldn't be as understanding as her. "You got to get into your human form."

"This is my true form. The beast has been aroused by your beauty and your scent. So titillating…"

"Don't," Angela warned, "Or I'll hit you on your snout and it won't be with a rolled up newspaper." She looked around, "Look change into your human form. What are you thinking coming to a place that has more than one hunter that are probably not as welcoming as the Winchesters and me?"

"When we met…" Lewis said after changing back to his human form. He had pouted before doing that and it was all Angela could do to resist rolling her eyes and cringing at the memory of Cerebus doing the same thing. "… Again I knew that you have some feeling for me. There was that connection…"

"I was on a job," Angela replied feeling better that she wasn't looking up at a six to seven foot Lupei wolf man but rather a guy that actually wasn't that bad looking. He was by definition a hottie if teenage labels and scales were anything to go by. "Lewis, I don't have feelings for you that way. Never have, never will."

"Keep telling yourself that. I'll give you better than those two asses you travel with." Lewis stared her full on in the eye. His eyes flickered as he got close so they stood toe to toe.

"Don't go there," Angela warned. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed to indicate he was to back off. "Lewis, this is ridiculous. I told you to go to that address to get it taken care of. Did you go or not?"

"I did."

"Then what the hell?"

"Said there was nothing wrong with me."

Angela put a hand to her head. She was getting a headache. It was bad enough that there was the contract killing that she was certain was still out on her. She hadn't seen any sign of that yet. Then there was the job at the moment in time that cropped up and there were family issues and not to mention that there were Grigori who probably wanted to kill her. To top it off, she had a Lupei who was madly in love with her and it seemed that he was not under the influence of the potion spell thing and he was jealous enough to try and attempt to kill her Winchesters.

_Isn't my life screwed up enough?_

"Look I love you, Angie. I just saw you and…" Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "You are beautiful to look at. There is something about you that draws me." He looked dejected and started to slip into that pathetic puppy eye look.

Angela sighed as she leaned against a nearby tree. Her back pressed against it and her legs acted as supports. She had no idea what to make of this. "You're not the first one Lewis," she replied gently, "And probably not the last."

"Look I am sorry about your friends," Lewis replied. He looked at the ground a bit sheepish and very apologetic, "I was actually going through a jealousy bout courtesy of…"

"You pissed off a witch," Angela guessed. She looked at nothing in particular and then back at Lewis, "So it wore off?"

"Yes but that doesn't change how I feel."

"I know."

"Look, I know you don't love me in that way and maybe there are some lingering effects because this is actually normal. Two years of this, I was and am good." Lewis motioned towards himself. "Just seeing you and it was like I had been hit with it all over again. I do know that the taller one probably feels the same. I saw the way he looks at you… and how you look at him."

Angela made a slight sound, "Err…"

"It's all good cause I sort of figured this out," Lewis replied. He gave a genuine smile that was saying he was happy she was happy. "Look I followed because I wanted to apologize and if you need any help you can call me."

"Maybe you can."

Lewis turned to look at her since he had started to turn away. He looked at her and they locked eyes. He took in a deep breath, "What do you need?"

* * *

**A/N:** A Sam and Angie moment and a mystery cleared up. Looks like Angie has something planned so keep watching the channel for more A Hunter's Vision...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"When I find her, I'm gonna…"

"Dean you better not say that you'll tie her to the bed."

"Actually put her over my knee and teach her a lesson," Dean spluttered as he waved around a piece of paper like it was the most offensive thing imaginable. "A note Sam. A frigging note!"

Sam sighed trying not to contribute to his brother's indignation. Honestly he had no idea what Dean was getting up in arms about. After his error in thinking that she ditched them when they first encountered Katherine the Failed Demon, he took to checking things out completely before making assumptions. "Dean, she's only following a lead…"

"Yeah and we're supposed to be doing this job together. Last time she nearly got herself killed."

"And this time she told us where she was going and she's not doing anything more dangerous than asking questions." Sam hoped that Dean would catch onto that last part. That would mean that he could suggest that they follow her or Dean would make that suggestion. "I mean who knows her better? And besides maybe she's doing this to keep us from getting called out on. God knows you can't stop making comments."

Dean was grousing as he replied, "Hey no one pushes us around." He the way out of the boarding house and down the street still grousing over what happened. He spluttered a bit when Sam took the note away.

"Yeah and if you went Angie's route, we would have found out what they wanted. Didn't you notice how they seemed to think we were supposed to know things?"

"Yeah and real pushy about the whole thing."

Sam sighed a bit, "That's not the point Dean."

"The hell it isn't."

"Never mind," Sam replied with a sigh. He wasn't even sure about it but he suspected that the way they were treated was not consistent of how they would treat a tourist. He had seen a few outside when they left the boarding house and they were given smiles and the like. It was puzzling since he noticed the fourth person to give him and Dean a look and they whispered to their companion. They really couldn't do much. "So what do you want to do?"

Dean grumbled a bit. He didn't like the idea of waiting but it seemed to be the best thing. Angela was the people person like Sam but she always seemed to have people eating out of her hand. His stomach grumbled, "I guess we get some chow."

"Seriously? All you can think about is food?"

"Hey what is it that Angie always says? First order of business is survival." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Or would you rather we pester her with a phone call?"

Sam pulled out the note that he had put in his pocket. He looked at it and noted the script like penmanship. It looked like one of those fancy engraved invitations and it was legible. Her printing was even engraver worthy and he had seen it. He read the note again. "She said she would meet us at the diner at ten."

Dean checked his watch. "We got about an hour. What do you want to do?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. They could try following her but given the fact that they were being shot a gimlet eye every other time, it would probably just annoy people. Or probably they would end up in a fight given Dean's penchant for saying a non sequiter and pissing people off. Still they needed to find out more about this job. "Talk to the sheriff?"

"You're kidding me right?" Dean looked at Sam like he was nuts. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to the guy. "You wanna talk to the dick sheriff that hauled us off and nearly had us man handled?"

"Part of that was you," Sam reminded Dean.

"And you helped."

Sam said nothing about that. He paused a moment and then continued, "Dean, he knows the town and he's probably well aware of what is going on. He would know the area." He studied his brother's expression knew he was going to have to say something that might temper Dean's bad mood. "Look at it this way, we don't have to go with the usual covers."

Dean grumbled a bit as he looked at Sam. His brother had a point on that note. That didn't mean he was happy about it. "Whatever."

It was enough to go on and they headed back to the jail to look for the sheriff. They walked in to find the secretary sitting at the desk. She was a pretty dark haired woman that had a little to no nonsense attitude when it came to certain things. She looked up at them and barked, "What do you need?"

Dean would have snapped at her but Sam intervened, "Is the sheriff around?"

The secretary looked at Sam with a raised brow. She gave him a smile and replied, "He's actually out on a call. He won't be back until later. Did you want to leave a message?"

"No but you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"He's out on call," the secretary repeated. "He covers not only the main street of town but the outlying properties." She looked at the pair. "If you want to know about the other thing, you will have to wait."

Sam would have said something and Dean definitely managed to get, "Hey…"

"Hi Linda, anything going on?"

Sam and Dean turned to see another woman enter. She had long hair down to her elbows, straight as could be. She was pretty and even though she was scarred, it looked good on her. She had dark eyes that bore a serious expression and a knowing look that seemed to say that she knew what was going on.

The secretary looked at the newcomer and then at the Winchesters before saying, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Dean would have said something but Sam held him back. The newcomer said, "Alright. I'll handle it." She looked at the two and motioned for them to follow, "You two… come with me."

Sam looked at Dean and motioned with his brows. He followed the woman out, knowing that his brother would follow and prayed that Dean wouldn't say anything. Dean had a habit of saying things and getting them into trouble. For once though he kept his mouth shut and followed Sam out of the sheriff's office. Sam and the woman were waiting for him. She said, "You're lucky that Laura decided not to unleash hell on you. She's got a mean right hook."

"Didn't look like it but I can appreciate that," Dean replied with a slight smile.

The woman smiled back, "Save the flirting for the next time. Most of the people here are spoken for. Keep it in the family kind of thing." She held out her hand to shake, "Laurel Crow."

The boys returned the shake. Sam replied, "Sam, my brother Dean."

"I know," Laurel replied with a knowing smile. She could tell that this was going to be interesting. They were somewhat surprised but she sensed they had been thrown in situations that were similar to this one. "You Sam are a Champion and Dean is a slayer of demons."

"Great. More of the following," Dean replied with a slight rolling of his eyes.

"Don't be quick to dismiss those who have acknowledged the honors that you received. You are both well known within the community." Laurel gave a slight warning look. "I am surprised that you don't recognize it considering your choice of companion but I suspect that she's not one for acknowledging things like that."

"What you know Angie?" Dean looked at Laurel with a suspicious look. "How?"

Laurel studied them and started walking. She didn't doubt that they would follow her. Once they were flanking her she said, "I know this place makes you feel out of place but we are protective of our people. We have lived here for over four hundred years after we arrived there." She stopped to look at them. "We are all hunters here. Most of us are descendant from the tribe of Ojibwe with some who are outsiders like you."

"So this whole town is a town of hunters?" Sam was curious about that. He had read about it before in school about whole communities of people that specialized in trades and the like. He had never heard of anything like it.

"Yes," Laurel replied. She gave a slight smile as she thought about what she was going to do. She gave a slight chuckle and then said, "So you are here because of the creature that haunts our forests." It wasn't a question but a matter of fact statement.

"Yeah," Dean replied, his temper now calmed down somewhat. "We heard hunters going after it and few coming back." He had given Sam a slight look. He didn't want to discuss what happened with the old woman before they got there. "We figured that it was in our line of work…"

"You don't need to sugarcoat it Dean. We're all hunters here." Laurel motioned to her face.

"Fine. We thought it was something we could handle; a monster."

"Do you even know what it is?"

"That's why we're here."

Laurel made a slight humming sound. She was amused by them considering that they were like the opposites of extremes but no doubt they would be quick to defend each other. It also hid her assessment of what she had sensed the night before when their friend half carried/half assisted Sam up into the rooms above the jail. She was curious about it. "I can tell that has worked out well in the past."

"Listen, sister, you don't know anything about us," Dean spat back.

"You're right I don't," Laurel replied in a matter of fact tone. "The truth of the matter is that no one is certain of what it is. It has plagued the area but never taking more than one hunter yearly. Recently it seems to have picked up pace; like it knows that something is coming."

Sam realized that they were being given a limb to stand on and replied, "So your town has been hunting it and…"

"Most disappear," Laurel put out in a matter of fact tone. "We don't know what has happened to them. Many think that it is what the stories say about animus…"

"Animus?"

"Yes." Laurel paused in her walking. She didn't look at them but added, "You were injured by one before you came here."

"How do you know?"

Laurel looked at Sam. She then looked at Dean. "Those that have returned suffered such injuries. Before you ask your next question Sam, I will tell you that the animus is something of a mystery. Most stories and lore speak of them as the living dead, vastly different from the vampires. They stink of death and are malformed creatures; like the worst of mankind."

"I can tell you that they are ugly mofos," Dean replied giving a knowing nod. It was no good to pretend they didn't know since the woman seemed inclined to call them out on it. Besides Dean could see that she was trying to help them and she had been more friendly than others.

"I'll agree with you on that assessment," Laurel replied with a smile. She became a bit sober. "The other part of the lore is that it goes back to the first demons…"

"You mean the Ancients," Sam clarified. He noticed that Laurel seemed a little surprised that he would know that. "We… met one before," he offered. "Sort of."

"I don't doubt that. Anyway the animus are said to be the first attempt they made or they are the embodiment of sin and vice. No one is sure and some even said they are a product of hell."

"Kissing cousins maybe," Dean muttered mostly to himself.

"Either way, most think that the hunters that disappeared are twisted into the animus probably through means of torture," Laurel replied, not indicating that she heard Dean's comment. "I think that will be the biggest problem here apart from the creature."

"Any suggestions?"

"Of course. Let her do it."

* * *

The morning was peaceful. It reminded Angela of the colonial settlement days when there was a small settlement versus the vast wilderness. Now the jungles changed to concrete and pavement in most places. Still the same animal instincts dictated behavior and people thought that they were civilized. She had seen monkeys with better socialization skills.

Wandering through the town, she went looking for the elder that had spoken to them before. She wanted to know more from him without Dean getting bent out of shape over treatment. It was like lately he was taking over Sam's job of being the silly watchdog. It was a level of weird that she wasn't sure she wanted to contemplate fully except the possibility that Dean was trying to apologize for the things he said under the siren influence.

Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to tell him that even though the siren had a hold, those things Dean said were a reflection of his feelings. Yet she felt the need to clarify that since both Sam and Dean seemed to operate that it didn't mean anything and that it was all the siren's doing. She knew better though and figured that it would be best to warn them since it wasn't like the siren possessed them.

Maybe she also wanted to know what Dean really thought. Sam was fairly easy and she had been surprised he had been aware enough to defend her to Dean. A part of her wondered how much of it was force of habit since it was automatic for Sam to do that. Dean showed her affection. Hell he kissed her once on the cheek and that surprised them both. With the whole thing about secrets, lies, the Ruby thing… she could see Dean's faith being shaken at its core especially where it concerned Sam.

_I better stop thinking about it otherwise I'm going to think that he's trying to gank me in my sleep._

Sighing she walked through town, staying off the main street. At least the Lewis thing had tapered off a bit. He still was going to stick around much to her annoyance but she had to admit that she felt better having someone that was a 'freak' like her around. At least there was one person who didn't want to kill her and he was supposedly her kind's mortal enemy. He was hanging around in the forest since she didn't want to risk him being mistaken as something to hunt.

She realized that they were in a hunting town and not the kind of town that hunted deer. The town was made of families in the hunting business. Most of them were a band of Ojibwe Indians and some were migrants and they all worked together in that part of the states, hunting things. She had been surprised to learn that they even existed.

She had heard rumors of hunting communities that made their own towns and had normal businesses but they also did the night life business. It appeared that they were remnants of the old structures of the hunter clans, the ones that were rank and file above normal humans who wanted to be hunters like Bobby and Ellen and Jo, though they weren't wannabes. They were good hunters.

The hunter clans, as she racked her memory, were the seven clans that had been created by special blessing. They were the ones that would pretty much save people and hunt things, assisting the Champions that had become few in number even with the help of the Centurion and the smaller orders. They were human for the most part but with a little something extra that sharpened their senses just a little. They would never be the equivalent of say a vampire like her but they would be formidable. She wondered if this town was a remnant of one of the clans. There were seven of them and some speculated that it was one for each of the regions or something like that.

Seven. Just like the seven vamp clans, the seven elder gods, the six led by one. The number seven was like the holiest of numbers. The different judgments listed in Revelations… all with the number seven. It was something that would have fascinated Sherlock and she wouldn't have been surprised if the librarian did his homework on it.

"When Laurel described you, I didn't think that it would be you vampire."

Angela turned to see the sheriff looking at her from his vantage point. Apparently he had been following her and she had been too preoccupied to notice. She watched him warily as he approached, her own hunter instincts going on alert. She replied, "I didn't know that I was expected."

"You must have had some inkling. Vampires don't wander through this town unless they are looking for trouble. You seem to want to avoid it as your human pets showed." David looked at Angela, deliberately using derogatory terms with her. He wanted to see her reaction.

"Sam and Dean are not pets. They are hunters. We travel together," Angela corrected. "We came here because word spread about something interrupting the presentation ceremony for the young to go on their vision quests."

"Hmm… I guess that makes you a clever librarian, vampire," David replied. "I figured someone sent something off to Pickwick. They always seem to know." He leaned against a tree looking very casual about it.

Angela resisted the urge to laugh. It reminded her a lot of Sacha but less broody. She studied the human and let her nose do the quiet inquiries. She suspected that he was testing her as she was sizing him up. She replied, "Hunters are going missing. Someone is always bound to notice."

"Indeed. Still I am curious about why a vampire is so interested and what's wrong with the hunters you travel with? Most would try to kill you."

"Maybe it's because I'm not a full vampire."

"Really? You are one of the Shadow Chasers?" David made polite conversation with her. He had the time to do it.

It had been a long time since someone referred to her by the poetic name of her race. Dhampir was the more common term and she was used to both. This time it seemed different, given the tone it was uttered in. She looked David in the eye and replied, "Yes. I am a dhampir. That doesn't seem to surprise you so I am under the assumption that you are merely sizing me up."

"One can't be too careful in my job," David replied. He took a few steps closer and looked at her. She did have eyes of a hawk. "But even I can see that you are the one that has been spoken of. You have the eyes of a hawk and the warrior heart of the wolf. An anomaly for certain but nothing worth killing you over." He walked past her and started walking in a random direction when in fact he was taking her to the elder.

Angela followed. She was in his territory now so she would play by his rules for now. "The story of my life, Sheriff. I still get people who can't believe that I hunt the things that go bump in the night."

"You defy what you are."

"We all have a choice, Hunter," Angela replied with a slight look. "It is only after you leap off the cliff that you find that you know that you can fly."

David turned sharply to look at Angela. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. To find out what you are truly capable of, you leap and it is only then you learn how to fly." Angela stared at the man. "There is a lot of truth to these old sayings you know. Now could you let me go?"

David had gripped Angela by the wrist to hold onto her. It was a dangerous move on his part since he could have been easily thrown aside or worse. He looked down and saw the grip and released her. "I apologize. You just said something that I hadn't heard in years and from someone who is rather… strange."

"Haida," Angela replied in a matter of fact tone. She looked at the expression on David's face and explained, "She helped us before we came to town. We were attacked by creatures and she saved us." She glanced around, noticing that there was no chance of eavesdropping from anyone and she suspected that people respected private conversations. "I found her to be… enigmatic."

"You are not the first to have spoken to her."

"You have exchanged words with her," Angela replied more as a statement than a question. "And I get the feeling that most of the People here have seen her and know of her and her pack. I actually saw them. The animus attacked us."

"So they have come out then."

It was enigmatic and it prompted Angela to ask about it. Before she could ask though, her shoulders went rigid and she pulled out her knife. It looked like she was going to attack the sheriff and he growled at her like a mountain lion would but she waved him off and walked right past him. She looked around and then…

They attacked. It was a whole herd that seemed to run through the town. Angela reacted quick and moved the sheriff out of the way. It was a good thing too since one of those Bigfoot types that took a swipe out of Sam had come barreling through. It took a swing at the sheriff and narrowly missing them both as she got them out of the way.

David almost lost his control there for a moment when he thought the stranger was going to attack him. It caught him by surprise when she walked right past him and started looking for something. Then the animus came and it was more than what he had seen before. Usually the hunters picked them off and they were small bands. To see that many, it was unsettling and he almost gotten skewered by a large one. It took him a moment to realize that he had been saved by Angela.

They had both landed in the dirt and actually avoided being trampled. Angela was first on her feet and took note of the direction. She was more surprised by the sheer number though and the stench was overwhelming to her senses.

David was on his feet. He looked at the dust cloud and commented, "They are heading to town."

That woke up Angela. She knew that Sam and Dean were there and considering the attack they had the day before… Without a second thought, she took off at a fast sprint. All that mattered to her were the boys. As far as she was concerned no one had the right to harm her boys otherwise they risked serious dismemberment. Her eyes glowed and David caught a glimpse of it as she took off.

It was as Laurel said. This woman could fly. "It really is the hawk," he murmured before starting after her. His truck had been left elsewhere when he noticed her alone and decided to follow but he was in pretty good shape. He just wasn't as fast. Still he had to protect his town.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like the job is getting started and trouble a brewing. Keep watching for more A Hunter's Vision...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The dust settled as the rumbling died away. People were coming out of their homes, the ones that had been protecting the children. The hunters that had fought were in various states of dishevelment as they came out to the main street to check on everything. They all looked at each other and around for any signs of funny business.

The animus had always been around and they were hunted in the forest. They were smaller in number, like the size of a small patrol. This was the first time they had come to town and the sheer numbers made it feel like a stampede had gone through. Surprisingly the buildings were largely undamaged except for some claw marks but for the most part they stayed away from them and it more likely had something to do with the fact that the buildings had sigils carved into the posts and walls.

David looked around as he walked through. He wiped the dust away and called, "Everyone all right?"

"We're good," someone called. "Minor injuries."

That was a relief. David continued his walk to look around. Then he heard a shriek. He ran along with the others ran in the direction of the shrieks. They came across a kid who had blood on him but it wasn't his. His mother was holding him tightly and looking up at Angela who was holding a bloody knife. Her eyes were glowing and she was demanding, "Which way did they go?"

To someone who wasn't as accepting as David, they would have thought that she was threatening a human and she was a monster. It looked bad since he had seen her pounce on one of the animus and broke its neck like it was a twig. Someone shouted, "She's a monster. Get her."

Angela rounded on the instigator, "I am not the monster. Those things are. You would dare classify me as one of them?" She looked at the crowd, "Some have been taken. I need to know the direction they went in."

David got between Angela and the crowd that was forming. It would do no good if they decided to go on a rampage and try to kill her. No doubt she would have killed them first. "Stop, all of you. We need to assess the damage and check. We may have hunters missing. Make an accounting for them all… even our guests." He eyed the more volatile and younger ones with a stern eye. It was all he could do at the moment. When they left he turned towards Angela and said, "You're lucky I was here."

"Not so lucky." Angela looked at the dispersing crowd as she put her knife back on her belt. She turned and began scanning the area. She then abruptly turned and went to where the Impala was sitting. She muttered something and the trunk popped open and she dug in to find what she needed.

Absolution was happy as she was strapped to Angela's back. The chakram went on its place on her belt. She also pulled out a rifle and the usual ammo for ganking things. She was in the middle of doing this when David caught up with her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Going after them."

David blinked at her as she loaded her rifle and pocketed ammo. The dirt clung to her body and her hair had come out of its tidy braid. She looked like she had wrestled one of those things and he probably wasn't too far off with that guess. "You're going to go after a posse of animus with a rifle?"

"No," Angela replied as she put more ammo in her jacket pocket. It was bulging so she improvised by tying a small back to the sachet of herbs that was hung around her neck. "I'm going to get my people back." She cocked the rifle and held it ready to go.

"In case you haven't noticed, the folks in this town think you're to blame for this. They may not have said it but they sure showed it while I was keeping them off you."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm leaving," Angela reasoned. She was going to close the trunk when her eye caught on something. She reached into the trunk and pulled it out and gave a wry grin. She could tell Orion was rumbling with pleasure. Might as well not play favorites on this hunt. She took the bow and quiver and slung it expertly around to hang with Absolution. She could feel them rumble at each other. "Hey behave you two," she barked and then looked at David, "Keep the town safe."

David blinked again as he watched Angela close the trunk to the Impala and give a fond rub. She turned and headed back towards the area where she had been found. It was right out in the open. She was just asking for trouble.

_Look for the critical moment…_

"That one knows much but still so little."

David turned to see the elder that had welcomed the strangers. He replied, "She's going to get herself killed. Then where would that get her friends?"

"Then help you should. You are a Hunter too."

David sighed slightly. He knew that given the events that happened the People were not going to be as trusting of the strangers and definitely since because she was not human. "I have to protect the town."

"The time has come though. You see it but are hesitant."

It was a firm and gentle order and David followed through. He checked to make sure his gun was in its holster and took off in the direction that Angela had gone. He was relieved that she hadn't run into any trouble along the way. Perhaps his assertion did carry some weight apart from the elders who had spread the word that they were to leave the warrior princess alone and that she would bring back the missing hunters.

Angela was kneeling close to the ground and looking at the dirt. Occasionally her fingertips swirling in the dirt like she was making sigils. David caught up with her and said, "Good you're not dead yet."

"I've been killed quite a few times and I always come back," Angela replied in an offhand manner. The rifle was across her lap as she kneeled and peered at the tracks. She then looked in the direction that they went and focused.

"Really? I…" David was interrupted when Angela took off running into the forest. He thought she was fast before but this was really subhuman or whatever for her kind. He took off to follow her through the brush, adhering to the training he had received growing up. It was better to treat this as a hunt rather than a rescue since most likely they would come across something that they would need to hunt.

He caught up to her where she was in a clearing looking around. He noticed broken brush and pointed it out, "There, that way. Trail is broken."

"No," Angela replied. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds. She also took the opportunity to rely on a sense that hadn't failed her yet when she was after something.

"What are you doing?"

"Picking up the trail."

"It's right there," David pointed at the broken brush. "That usually means the direction."

"Nope." Angela moved forward as she moved her head. She gave a slight smile. "Of course, can't forget the pie now could ya Dean. Hmm… I'll tell Dean to leave you alone about the aftershave…"

David thought he was dealing with a crazy person. What the hell was she talking about? "What are you doing? What's this about pie and aftershave?"

Angela knew she was going to have to explain. "I picked up the scent," she said. "Like anything alive, everyone has a distinct sense of smell. I just happen to know my boys' scent." Her brow raised a little as she took tentative steps forward. "There is also dragon flower, lavender and… blood." She stretched her neck out to sniff deeply.

David felt his eyes were bulging out. They really weren't and he shouldn't have been surprised since there were hunters who had more developed senses than others. His was his visual acuity particularly with his night vision. Yet this did surprise him since the woman he was with didn't seem to care about her own wellbeing but was rather concerned more for the ones that were taken and he noticed that she was trying to keep her temper in.

When Angela mentioned dragon flower and lavender, he queried, "Laurel? She was taken?"

"I can smell female mingled with that. Dean would say that it was Sam being girly. Goes to show what little he knows," Angela replied looking around. The blood she smelled was not from Laurel. That much was clear. It seemed like it was a mixture… "This way," she pointed and she strode forward, tempering her pace.

"How do you know it wasn't the other way?"

"Scent and it's what I would do to evade anyone giving chase."

"So you're saying that animus are intelligent?"

"Possibly. Any creature has a brain," Angela replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. She slowed her pace and moved forward slowly once they got to a point that led to a trail that headed up the mountain.

"You find them?"

"Maybe." Angela narrowed her eyes and studied the trail. She moved her head to hear anything in the surrounding area. She murmured something in a language David couldn't understand.

David was a bit impatient and strode forward. He missed Angela's warning and the ground gave way. He slid down an embankment and landed on another trail. He looked up and saw a wolf snarling at him. He could tell that the animal was agitated even though it was a beautiful creature with black fur along its back and outlining the face along with the tan and white hairs. It would have been a sight to see on any other day. At the moment it looked ready to pounce and he had an inkling as to why.

He was resigned to his fate when Angela came down the embankment and stood between him and the wolf. She spoke to the animal in some language he couldn't understand but the tones were soothing. Angela showed no fear and was showing the wolf that she was not cowed by him. He watched until the animal stopped its snarling and came forward towards Angela with a slight sound. She was smiling and she reached out and gave a gentle pat. He waited until the wolf left and disappeared into the brush before asking, "How is that possible?"

"Long story," Angela replied as she gave David a hand up. "Oh by the way, I was just making sure traps weren't laid for us. Call it being cautious but…" She shrugged her shoulders and led the way back up to the trail. Once they were on she motioned up, "They're heading up the mountain."

"So the twins _are_ in trouble."

"Twins?"

"Sequoia and her brother Samuel. They were on their vision quest." At the look Angela was giving him, David knew that he had to explain. "They insisted that it was their time to go. Once it has been given, we cannot deny them that. It is the way of our People. It has happened where some have never come back."

Angela studied David with a look that was borderline the scolding one she would give the Winchesters if they tried to justify their stupid acts. She hadn't really put that look on in a while. Lately it was more of the 'I am pissed at you and you are going to suffer trying to guess why' look and it was combined with the 'you hurt my feelings but I'm okay look'. Both had been named by the Winchesters privately and if they had mentioned it to her she would have given them a look that said 'now you both are being ridiculous so just shut up and get in the car'. Out loud she said, "So you have two children up there?"

"They are going through the vision quest. I don't expect you to understand," David protested feeling like he was being punished for something that wasn't all too bad.

"You mean you don't expect a vampire, full or half blooded to understand," Angela corrected. She had put her hands on her hip and still managed to hold onto the rifle. She looked up the mountain and sighed, "Well nothing to do about it except make sure that they're okay and rescue my boneheaded Winchesters." She started up, leaving David wondering who it was he had gotten involved with.

* * *

She had been minding her own business. She was hunting since she was hungry and the pack needed food. She was fine until the Hunter fell into her path.

He stank. He stank like the mountain lions that roamed the mountain. It was the scent of the natural enemy of the dog/wolf. And he had landed right in front of her and it was near the den.

She had no choice but to growl. It was the number one rule. One always protected their den, their pack. That was how the pack survived. They looked after each other when they were injured or sick and protected each other when someone tried to mess with them. She only wished that she had done better for her mate and the beta.

Her mate and the beta had gone hunting and never came back. She went out to investigate. She searched high and low until she found them. Something had killed them both. It had left her heartbroken for her mate and angry. She could smell the one who killed them. She vowed to hunt them but she had one more pack member to look after.

Now she had been confronted by a Hunter that was bonded to a mortal enemy. She had snapped and growled. She was ready to give a warning bite to let him know that he was not where he was supposed to be. Then the other alpha showed.

She knew the other Hunter was an alpha and it wasn't a normal Hunter like the other. She could sense that there was something different but also familiar. The scent said so. The ancient blood memories screamed an enemy but there was also a bonding in there. It was an enemy who was a friend, a pack member. And the Hunter could speak the ancient language.

It took a bit but she gave in and trusted the alpha. She could sense the alpha was looking for something that was lost; that meant something to her. She could smell another dog on her and it was a good scent even though it was different. This alpha understood the pack so she nuzzled her acceptance and she got the gentle touch of acceptance in return. This alpha was part of the pack. Her mate told her that one would come understanding the pack, was friends with their more human counterparts and make a sacrifice.

She watched as the alpha led the Hunter up the path. They were going to recover what was lost. She would follow and give help when it was needed.

* * *

Dean cracked open an eye and winced. He wriggled his fingers and they hurt but they were moving so that meant that much was okay. He worked his way up and was able to figure out that he was on the ground and it was dark but not too dark. Looking up he found out why; he was staring up the shaft of a big ass hole.

"Good you're awake."

Dean looked around and found Laurel sitting against the wall of the hole. She didn't look any worse for the wear. There were some dirt smudges, maybe a bruise; the scar on her face was already there so it didn't matter much. He groaned a bit and rubbed his head, "You okay?"

"Always worrying about others," Laurel replied with a slight chuckle. She then added, "I'm fine. Nothing that soap and water won't cure. How's the arm?"

"What?"

"The arm."

Dean looked at his arm. The shredded fabric of his shirt told the story and the memory of what had happened began to make its way through the fog in his brain. The more he remembered the more he became angry and managed to shout, "Sam!"

Laurel tried to calm Dean down since his sudden movement opened his wounds. "Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. My little brother is out there and probably seriously injured or bleeding to death." He squirmed and then winced from the pain his shoulder was giving him. He looked at it and decided it was not worth worrying about and instead demanded, "How in the hell did we get down here?"

"We were thrown in after Sam got away."

It always came back to that. Dean remembered clearly. They had been talking to Laurel about what had been going on in that town when a rumbling sound caught their attention. From Dean's view it was like a stampede gone berserker and it wasn't cows or anything like that. It was more of those ugly ass things that attacked them from before.

He and Sam had put up a fight and Sam had to be all noble and try to protect Laurel. All three of them had been snatched up and from Dean's view, it wasn't because of their perky nipples. They were manhandled and carried up the mountain. It was some feat since Sam was a Sasquatch and Dean was disinclined to let anyone manhandle his brother.

It was Sam's 'brilliant' idea on the escape plan. Dean went along with it since he didn't see any other option and he had no idea what was going on with Angela. He did say that they should wait for her and it never occurred to him that she wouldn't come. It didn't occur to Sam either but the younger Winchester had a point in that they couldn't just sit there. Besides any other time they would have been coming up with a plan to get out.

So Dean created the distraction while Sam got free. It didn't quite work out since those things moved fast. At least they were free and could fend for themselves. Dean was in the process of getting Laurel free and didn't see the thing coming up from behind but Sam did and pushed them both out of the way.

It was like see Sam get stabbed all over again when the claws ripped into his brother's shirt. However it was sheer rage and panic that drove Dean after he saw Sam disappear over the edge of the swell that they had been on along with the fugly that would have disemboweled him if Sam hadn't pushed him out of the way. He tackled the nearest thing and used everything he knew in terms of brawling until he had been given a hard clout on the shoulder.

A burning sensation had ripped through his shoulder and he was down on his knees. He was given another clout across the back of the head and he was on the ground. It had made him bleary eyed before he saw black. Now he was in a goddamn hole and Sam was out there probably badly injured and there was nothing that he could do about it at the moment. He groused angrily, "Sonofabitch. No one messes with Sam." He got to his feet and teetered a bit.

"Dean calm down. You're not helping anyone with your shouting."

"It's my brother out there and I aim to get out."

"How are you going to do that?" Laurel gave Dean a pointed look. She admired the fact that he cared a lot about his brother. It reminded her of a wolf pack, the way they looked out for each other. However she was less than amused at Dean's insistence to get out and help Sam in his condition. She didn't know them and probably they would have been able to help each other out but she had seen the blow that he sustained and it was clear that he didn't properly assess it. He was just damned lucky that he wasn't going into shock.

"I'm climbing out and then kicking ass hard. By then Angie will be here."

"Well conceived plan," she replied in sarcasm. She stood on tip toe to look at his shoulder. "I can't believe you haven't bled out."

"What? It's just a scratch," Dean shrugged off, "The important thing is finding Sam." He started looking around for something to climb up with.

"And that is good but honestly what would he say if he saw you looking like that?"

Dean paused and took a closer look. He moved the fabric away that was bloodied and torn and it revealed a graze that was very deep and his shoulder was at an awkward angle. By all rights he shouldn't have been able to move it all but yet here he was doing it. "Damn."

Laurel gave a slight eye roll at Dean's realization. "Finally," she murmured as she moved more away to take a look. She pulled off the shirt entirely, leaving Dean in his T-shirt. It was nasty and it had clotted some. "I have no idea how you survived this but you are damned lucky you didn't bleed out. Looks like it clotted some but you'll need stitches and setting."

"Not from you."

"Don't be a baby." Laurel peered closer at what she had. She gave a slight hum and said, "Looks like the dislocation helped to staunch the bleeding. You really are lucky."

"Not in this line of work," Dean replied, "We're never _that_ lucky and if it happens, it just screws us over though I think it has done it over time with Angie. If it were possible, I'd kick it in the ass."

"You really care about her." Laurel decided to make conversation. There was nothing else to do and she could set the arm. She set about tearing Dean's shirt. It would do for now until they were rescued.

"So?"

"Just commenting and for most Hunters they would kill first and ask questions later."

"We wanted to at first me and Sam though more me," Dean admitted, "But Angie's cool. She looked out for us and she didn't have to. I guess I noticed first how much she cares about Sam… Oh crap."

"What?"

"If she finds Sam like that, it will be hell to pay," Dean replied. He started looking around for something to get out. "We got to get out and find Sam first. Otherwise it's the whole meaning of shoot first and ask questions later."

Laurel understood the urgency but it really wasn't going to do them any good. Even if she could support Dean's weight, she couldn't lift him high enough to grip the edge and with his bad shoulder. She paused when she heard something. "You hear that?" She tapped on Dean's good shoulder gently.

Dean paused to listen. It was then that he heard it. Those ugly ass things were screeching like they were in pain. Something was up there fighting them. "Someone's up there. Maybe Sam… Sam!"

The screeching continued until there was a silence that followed. It was the most eerie sound to hear after a major fight with something that had the power to kill you bloody. Dean paused a moment. He didn't like it and he hoped that Sam hadn't gone and done something stupid. He called up, "Sam? Sammy?"

A head peeked over the edge but it wasn't Sam. The owner said, "Someone looking for me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like someone is in trouble for messing with the Winchesters. Who saw that ending coming? Keep watching for next time on A Hunter's Vision...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Samuel, are you okay?" Laurel looked over at the boy as he walked around fixing things for camp for the night. A cursory glance told her so but considering the nature of the younger twin who was more like a big brother to his sister, she knew it was better to ask and his response determined the correct course of action.

Samuel looked up from his work where he was putting the last sigil in place. He glanced at his guardian and the injured Hunter who was examining his shoulder and looking petulant since Laurel actually tied his ankle to a tree with one of her super hard knots. He replied, "I'm good Laurel. Nothing but hunting."

Laurel nodded at the response. He was all right. In fact there was something a bit different about him. She was curious but she learned from experience to let him tell his own story. Instead she replied, "That's good. Any sightings?"

"Just animus," Samuel replied as he finished the last one. "More have been showing up. Then I heard the noise and…" He shrugged his shoulders. "Next thing I know your friend or pet is calling me by that nickname David gave me."

"I wasn't calling you brat. I was calling my brother," Dean interjected as he looked up from trying to undo the knot to his ball and chain. He cursed the fact that Laurel had lifted his knife and he was stuck with one good hand trying to undo a knot he couldn't even slip out of. "Sonofabitch."

"Is he always like that?" Samuel looked at Laurel questioningly.

"He's concerned about his brother. I am too. We tried to escape and Sam went over the swell. We don't know what happened," Laurel admitted. "Do you have any herbs left in your pouch?"

"The antibiotic stuff, yeah." Samuel was on his feet and digging through his pack. "The creature found us but we led him on a chase. Now he's probably chasing his tail and Sequoia is doing her thing." He paused a moment, "She hasn't contacted me."

"And do you think something is wrong?"

"Nah. Sequoia does her own thing and I would know if she was in serious trouble. She gets huffy when I try to help." He offered the herbs to Laurel. "Here you go." He also added a canteen of water and a wooden bowl that he had packed. Even though it was a vision quest, they also had dangerous thing out there, well things. It paid to be prepared.

Laurel gave Samuel a look of thanks and walked over to where Dean was sulking. "Are you ready to be a good boy?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm four," Dean retorted as he grunted in frustration. He couldn't get the damn knot undone. "Sonofabitch," he muttered as he gave up.

"I wouldn't have to if you sit and listen to reason." Laurel knelt by Dean and started undoing the makeshift bandage. "I understand that you want to find your brother but what use would you be if you showed up looking ready to pass out and with an injury that would probably freak him out?"

Dean scowled at her as she said that. The woman had a point and heaven knew that Angela had said something similar multiple times. She said it whenever he or Sam tried to do something and they couldn't physically do it. "To hell with it. Sam is my brother."

"Yeah and Sequoia is my sister and she's out there by herself. Hell she could be dealing with an animus right now. You don't see me complaining," Samuel replied as he stoked the fire and checked on the food that was cooking. "She's all I got in terms of blood but…" He shrugged his shoulder.

"Speak for yourself Sammy."

"Samuel."

Dean glared at the kid. It wasn't his fault or Laurel's. It was just killing him that he didn't know where the hell Sam was and if he was okay. He remembered how hard his brother had been hit and he had heard the sound of cloth ripping. He sat still while Laurel tended to his shoulder. She managed to pop it back in and he gritted his teeth since the slice was that large. "Did you use a tomahawk on me?"

"Just popped your shoulder in. I was trying to avoid opening the clots. Looks like it's pretty good but you're going to need someone more proficient. This is beyond my skill." Laurel dabbed some of the herbs and applied it to the injury. She made a soothing sound when Dean flinched. "It'll sting but it should keep it from getting infected."

"Thanks," Dean replied in a soft voice. He knew he had been a jerk and could afford to be nice to them both. He felt his lip twitch at the sting and looked at what Laurel was doing. She was putting that stuff in the wound tract but even he could see that some major mojo work would have to be done and he didn't relish the idea of asking Angela. Yet he knew that she would raise holy hell if he didn't and that was ten times worse.

"You're welcome," Laurel replied in understanding. She knew that Dean was going to be agitated about this. She finished bandaging the wound and already it looked better. That was a plus.

"So what's the plan?" Dean looked at his two companions, aware that he was not that much in control of the situation. "Do we just sit around or what?"

"We're safe here," Samuel replied, forgiving the elder hunter for his outburst. "The creature won't come near and the animus don't like fire. Thing is I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"Waiting for my sister and she is waiting for something," Samuel replied. He looked at Laurel and added, "I received mine. When this is done I have to head south."

Laurel nodded. So Samuel did receive his animal spirit. It also seemed that he had been given a missive to serve elsewhere. That did happen sometimes. New hunters were given a missive and left Ojibwe to wherever they were sent. They were jokingly called the Lone Wolves but they were still given the respect they earned. Each one served as best as they could.

Dean sat up some more, not realizing that Laurel had undone the knot around his ankle. "What is your sister waiting for?"

"Her vision quest and the hawk and the wolf," Samuel replied. He could see that it wasn't quite clicking so he glanced at Laurel and then at Dean. He continued, "She has to receive her animal spirit."

"I get that part more or less," Dean countered, trying to curb the gruffness in his tone. "What do you mean by the wolf and the hawk?"

Laurel raised his brow at Dean's interest. She couldn't know that there were a couple of times that Sam had seen a vision of an eagle or a hawk as he had relayed to his brother. It seemed to her though that he appeared knowledgeable about it and was content to let Samuel tell what he knew since he knew his sister better than anyone. She gave a slight nod and scooted off to make sure the food was ready.

"My sister… she's what we call a dreamer," Samuel replied, not sure how to explain it since he didn't quite understand it himself. "She sees things in her dreams."

"ESP thing?"

"I don't know but she sees things. Sometimes they're clear and sometimes they're not. The last one she said a hawk and a wolf would come and it was at the same time she got the sign that it was our turn to go on the vision quest. So maybe she was seeing the animal spirit of who was supposed to be up there."

Dean thought about it a moment. He was well aware about what Sam saw when he had his blinding visions. His brother had insisted that it was an eagle. He knew they weren't the same thing but it seemed that she did have an affinity for predators like birds of prey. The wolf thing he wasn't sure of and he thought that it was no coincidence that they were up here after this mysterious creature and they met a few characters along the way. If it was destiny crap he was ready to kick it in the ass. "Sounds like it."

"So I'm just waiting around. The thing comes around but mostly animus." Samuel threw a twig into the fire and accepted what Laurel served.

Dean accepted his and adjusted his seat since his arm was stiff. "So that was how you found us?"

"Well animus travel in small groups, five at most. That's what all of us know and what I've seen." Samuel took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "The ones watching you; that was a large group and very unusual. Gives the idea that maybe someone is pulling the strings and that they are not the mindless things we see them to be."

"Makes sense," Dean replied after giving it some thought. He took a taste of the food he had been served and nodded at how good it was. He had no idea and probably didn't want to know so he was just going to put up and shut up. "Have you seen anything else up here, kid?"

Samuel looked at Dean with a strange look. "Animus and the creature. Why?"

"Just asking."

"You're asking about Haida aren't you?"

Dean could easily see that he couldn't bluff his way out of this. The piercing look that Samuel was giving him and the look that Laurel shot him were not encouraging in that endeavor. It was like how persistent Sam could be when he really wanted to know something. However, he wasn't completely stupid since he wasn't sure if he could trust both these hunters fully. "What makes you think that?"

"Because she is the only other thing aside from wild animals that lives up here and you're fishing. Classic tell." Samuel gave a smirk to indicate that he was teasing. He sobered though and added, "She only comes out when it's important. Some say she is one of those strange heralds that only appears at times of great events or something like that. Only a few people could claim to have seen her and usually in the form she favors."

"Right furry," Dean muttered as he remembered his encounter with the old woman.

"Did you talk to her?" When Samuel got the questioning look, he explained, "Hey sometimes she only comes out to talk to whoever catches her eye. " He shrugged his shoulders to indicate that it was no big deal. "Anyway, haven't seen her but I have seen her pack. They usually keep the animus in check but I think the numbers shifted. Must have something to do with my sister's dream vision."

It made some sense to Dean if not completely. He had no doubt that Angela was probably going to be annoyed by the whole thing and that was after she got over her tantrum regarding the fact that he and Sam had gotten into serious trouble. Usually trouble seemed to follow her when she least expected it and he could see why she insisted on having a near nonexistent social life. He tried to rotate his shoulder and slid down to try and get some sleep. It was then that he noticed that he had been untied. It seemed that Laurel was putting a lot of trust in him.

Normally he would have bolted the first chance he got to look for Sam but his shoulder was killing him and he noticed that he couldn't quite move it properly. Even if he found Sam, he was not going to be much help especially if his little brother was injured as bad as he was. He could only hope that Angela would find him in time to keep those things from making a meal out of him… if they did that sort of thing. He didn't doubt that she would find them. Even with her being late the last couple of times she was always there.

It reminded him of the things he said to her and about her. He knew that she didn't do things to be malicious. He had seen that and knew she was capable of it when they were protecting Sam's poisoned ass but it wasn't the backbone of who she was to them.

"Hey you okay? Arm hurting?"

Dean looked at the kid who had assumed a sitting chief position and looked ready to spring into action. He rotated his shoulder and felt the throb. "Just a little."

"Get some sleep. Daylight is better for looking for your brother."

* * *

Sam felt like he had been dropped on his head. A hand to the head revealed that he had and he winced from the sting that followed. Slowly he took stock of his surroundings as he recalled jumping and pushing Dean away during their 'great escape' from the animus creature. He winced as he felt the pull across the back of his shoulders. No doubt he had opened up the gashes on his back.

The upside was that his legs were okay. It would have been inconvenient and a literal pain if that had occurred. Still he gingerly moved his limbs to make sure he could use them. The only thing that ached was the back of his shoulders and his head. He put his hands on the ground to push himself up when he felt the ground shake beneath him.

Looking down, he realized that he had landed on top of the animus that he rolled over the edge with. He tried to scramble off but was pushed roughly off and he landed stomach first on a boulder and was effectively winded. He coughed into the dirt, trying to catch some air as the animus screeched at him and looking at him like he was lunch or dinner.

The next moment Sam felt the spray of blood hit his face. Some went in his mouth and he spit it out. It tasted vile and it looked like black goo. He made a face as he brought a hand to wipe it off his lips. He also got to see the animus looking bewildered… well it would have if it had a head. As it were the head had been lopped off and rolled to the ground and started to dissolve. Looking up the body was falling and dissolving in this weird oozing like state. It was really weird and…

"Sam?"

Sam blinked, still wheezing a bit from being out of breath. That was the best sound he heard apart from Dean. He still was winded and couldn't quite get anything out. He did make a hissing sound as he tried to get up. He ended up getting really dizzy and the next thing he knew he was hitting the dirt literally and then he saw black. The next time he woke up, it was late in the afternoon… at least he thought that was so… and he was on his back.

"Sam? Can you hear me?"

Sam blinked and for a moment he saw the unmistakable look of a hawk's eyes peering at him. The shape was hawk like too with the way how the head moved. He blinked again and felt his eyes water as the hawk still looked at him. The bird of prey eyes didn't look predatory but gentle even though there was the hint of a gleam that said it could turn vicious at a moment's notice.

"Sam? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Sam blinked as the hawk moved its wings. The image cleared to reveal Angela looking down at him, her tawny eyes looking on in concern while she held up two fingers. It dawned on him what she was asking and squeaked out, "Two feathers."

Angela raised her brows at that. Obviously Sam hit his head harder than she thought but at least he got the number right. Maybe that was a sign that he was okay and not completely out of it. She sat back on her heels in the sitting position the Japanese used. She put her hands on her lap, "Um… people don't have feathers, Sam."

"I know that," Sam replied grimacing as he tried to sit up. It was hard to do since his shoulder blades were sore. "I meant fingers." He batted her hand away, wanting to do this by himself.

Angela pulled back her hand and put it on her lap as she sat on her heels. She knew that Sam was just trying to do things for himself but it felt different this time around. She knew that she shouldn't get too bent out of shape with it but it hurt just a little. She had been worried sick and yet she hid it behind her determination to seek and destroy the very thing that caused her anguish. "I know. It just… surprised me."

Not getting up, Angela reached over and grabbed a plant and held it out. "Here, chew on this. It's a painkiller. Low grade."

Sam looked at her and the blank expression on her face. He wasn't stupid and knew he had been a bit mean with his reaction. He looked at the plant and the proffered hand and replied, "Thanks." He gently took the plant from her fingers. Before he put it in his mouth he said, "Sorry."

"Nothing to worry about," Angela replied. She straightened her position and sighed a bit.

"You're gonna make me suffer this aren't you?"

"No," Angela replied while she was staring off in the distance. She was focusing and listening to the surrounding area. She could hear David gathering firewood and doing what she had asked him to do. It had been nerve wracking to find Sam in the condition he was in and that animus about ready to do whatever.

It had been first reaction to pull out Absolution and take it out. She had no idea how to go about killing it and decided the best thing was to go with the obvious. So she cut off its head. It was a surprise to see the result of that and she told David to do what he could to burn the remains while she hauled Sam out of there and up the trail. David caught up with them and helped her put finishing touches on the camp.

It helped to calm her down since she had been agitated. It didn't help that Haida decided to make an appearance. It was only a brief moment but it was enough to rattle her. It forced her to think back on her conversation with Satet and Brendan. He had said that she needed this; that she needed to see.

Having the experience of talking to people who knew everything was a pain in the ass. As the Seer coined it, it was an issue regarding the prime directive. That was if you were a Star Trek fan. He told her that she needed to find her wyakin, meaning her spirit animal or something like that. She had no idea why but she was willing to go on a little bit of faith.

Sam studied her and noted that she wasn't spacing out but she was in deep thought. This was personal… as personal as it could get. He adjusted his position and winced since his shoulders ached. The weight was relieved when he realized that she was helping him. She said, "Come on. Sit up and let me take a look," and gave a smile.

"Sorry."

"About what?" Angela looked at the injuries. Sam was really lucky in her opinion even though the scratches were deep and required stitches. "For trying to be a macho man on me again? Please." She made a slight snort at it.

Sam made a face as he tenderly poked at his head. He could feel a lump the size of an egg on his temple. "Pretty much yeah. You don't hide hurt feelings very well Angie."

"Oh yes I do."

"Sure."

"Don't even go there Sammy," Angela whispered in his ear as she finished applying the mixture of herbs and water she threw together. "Cause you know I'll win."

The low tone of her voice almost sounded husky and it made Sam do almost a double take. He then felt the sting of the herbs and made a face, wincing at the same time. His head twisted in a sort of fashion.

"I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?"

"Maybe the bone there."

Angela made a slight smile. She really wasn't that upset with Sam's brushing her hand away. She would have done the same and so would Dean. Call her a bit of a sadist if she liked to make them suffer in wondering if she really was pissed. She was somewhat amused that they hadn't quite figured out the differences yet. She finished dabbing and started wrapping it up. "There. Should prevent infection until we find Dean and haul ass back down the mountain."

Sam was glad for that. He did manage to pout a bit, "I said I was sorry."

Angela smiled and tied off the makeshift bandage. "I know. And I forgive you," she replied gently. She moved to sit in front of him while he tested his range of motion. When he was finished, she handed him what David had brought over in terms of food and held it out. At Sam's look, she said, "It may not be one of my better meals but it's edible."

Sam took the strips of meat that were held out to him. He wasn't going to ask what it was and you really didn't argue when you needed to make sure that your body was still functioning after a stint in the forest. He took a bite and decided it was good. "It's good."

"Probably better than M&Ms even though they do come in handy as bread crumbs." Angela had taken a bite of hers and was chewing while talking. It was a Dean habit and it was disturbing to watch her do it.

Sam heard her reply and figured that she would know about that. It was always interesting to see the extent of what she knew about their lives before they hooked up. Some things were more mundane like when they were in school. Others were related to hunting and some were just casual observations. He looked around and noticed the sheriff was sitting a bit away and looking outward like he was going to stay awake all night. He looked back at Angela. "Look about the feathers thing…"

"It's okay Sam," Angela replied. "I was surprised you said that instead of fingers. Easily attributed to a head injury." She pushed herself to her feet and walked around the camp and added some wood to the fire. She picked up the rifle she had brought and checked it before handing it off to David.

"You think that will work against animus?" David looked at her.

"Every little bit helps and I've been on a fence line or two." She gave a slight smile that didn't really confirm she was telling the truth or not. She pulled out a few rounds extra from her jacket and handed them over. "Plus those sigils in the ground should help."

"You don't know that."

"No but it helps." She started walking towards the edge of camp. She was going to do a walk around.

"I wouldn't go too far. For safety's sake."

"And I'd be safer walking with a mad werewolf," she muttered after shooting David a look.

David made a face himself as he looked at the injured man they had found. He was the quieter of the two brothers but that didn't mean that he was going to trust him anytime soon. He would help him since he was injured but it looked like he was going to be okay since he watched Angela tend to the injuries after going after the herbs that were hidden nearby. He held the rifle on his lap as he looked out. To guard the camp. They hadn't found Laurel or the twins yet. Maybe they will tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Sam, Dean and Laurel were rescued. Now they need to find each other. Stay tuned for more A Hunter's Vision...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam opened his eyes. Everything felt sore but it was better than it was yesterday. His eyes were gritty from sleep and he brushed it away as he sat up to look around. He saw David asleep against a tree with the rifle at the ready. He had no doubt that the man would spring into action the moment something threatening came by. At least he could move and wasn't hindered by the bandage that Angela had applied the night before.

Looking around, he noticed that she wasn't there. Forcing down the panic that arose, Sam got to his feet and looked around. There were no signs of intruders and if there were, he would have been woken up. He did find a set of footprints that led from the camp and deciding to be foolish, he followed but after he picked up something that could be used as a weapon.

He followed the footprints into the forest and then began the systematic way of tracking as he had been taught growing up. He followed them and managed to find her sitting on a rock and she was staring. He looked at what she was staring at and noticed the wolf looking back. He couldn't tell if the animal was going to attack or not given the posture but the situation didn't look life threatening. So he stayed back.

"A curious sight isn't it?"

Sam whirled to come face to face with the old hag that they had met before. He held his makeshift weapon up and ready to strike if necessary. "What do you want?"

Haida smiled in a bemused fashion at the young man before her. "It isn't about what I want now is it?"

Sam frowned at the response, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that my wants, my desires, have no place here but yours and those of your brother do." Haida moved her head to better study Sam. "The desire to prove one's self as well as extract revenge for past wrongs runs in the family. Like father… like son."

"What do you know about my father?" Sam didn't want to touch on what the hag mentioned about his desires for revenge and to prove he was as good a hunter as Dean; to end this before it began… Instead he was opting for playing on the father card even though that was sensitive territory too considering the circumstances of his death.

"I know that he sought the demon that killed your mother; a hunter who should've known better than to make a deal with the likes of him." Haida's voice was gravelly as she gave her reply. At the look Sam was giving her she continued as she walked a little bit away, "I know many things young man and perhaps it is cruel to say that you and your brother's lives were doomed to the life they hold now since before you were born."

"You can't possibly know that," Sam replied. He had lowered his weapon and followed the hag after making sure that Angela was okay with the wolf and it looked like nothing serious was going to happen.

"Oh it is possible. You should know considering the company you keep. A strong healer and yet application like a novice." Haida stared over the landscape as she stood on the swell she sought out. "Self-loathing is usually the culprit."

Sam looked down slightly trying to find words to say. The only thing he could come up with was, "Why are you here?"

"As I said when we met, it was a curious sight to find a creature half in shadow, half in light fighting to save humans and for reasons beyond the fact of innocence. A monster of monsters."

"She's not that." Sam looked at the old hag, trying to keep his temper in. It was a mistake to think that he could tangle with a hag but he didn't care. "She's not a monster."

"Something you cling to I'm sure." Haida looked at the young hunter. Much she could see and curious that this should occur now. Fate or coincidence, she could never decide, but she could see that there was purpose to this.

"Do you even understand her?"

"Irrelevant to me but stranger things have happened. The Halfling born to be an instrument of the Creator; an earthbound angel who wields the blade that will lift the burdens of many…" Haida couldn't help but laugh at that. "But you don't me to tell you what you already know no, do you?"

Sam looked at the woman. He thought in the beginning she was a crazy old bat and nothing so far had changed that. Yet he was wary of her since she did seem to know things that they would certainly never tell about. "We know quite a bit about things and she tells us when she is ready to. We respect that."

"I know you do."

Sam felt like he was being looked at like he had no clothes on. "So what do you want to tell me?"

Haida turned a questioning eye towards Sam. He looked contrite and she knew that appearances could be deceiving. Yet she could tell that he wasn't just humoring her. He was considering other reasons why. She then gave a slow smile and replied, "You have a good heart Hunter. A testament to those before you. The instincts that served you well in watching your brother need to be extended towards the hawk."

"Who?"

"Names are pretty but useless and you know who the hawk is. It's all in the eyes. Use those instincts." Haida chuckled while Sam bristled a bit. "This is not a battle that you can fight in. The hawk needs to see in order to understand. Mortal enemies become allies and abominations will rally behind her when they are called. Can you be strong enough to catch her if she falls?"

Sam could venture a guess that the old hag meant that this was a case he and Dean couldn't be a part of. The night before, there was a discussion of vision quests and that there were two kids up there that were going through it. He wasn't sure about that. The other part sounded like what was to come. The question was obvious. He replied, "She's family. We look after each other."

"An honest answer and will suffice for now. Perhaps it will change in the future," the old woman replied. She moved to an open spot to prepare to go. "The future is uncertain even when there are certain things. Look to the dreamer young Hunter. She will be your guide and the coyote of a brother will help."

Sam blinked a bit at that. The whole conversation up until that point was teasing and poking at secrets. Now it was a straightforward revelation and an extension of a hint. "Dreamer? Coyote?"

"The hawk is not the only one who needs to see. They wait up here. The coyote found your brother. The dreamer will find you. And now I must go."

Sam would have liked to have chased after the old woman but didn't. He did manage to say, "Wait. So we sit by and let Angie do what she has to?" He frowned as he said it and winced when he felt the tug on his injuries.

Haida turned and looked at Sam, "The vision quest is personal. Those on the outside can only look in and sees the obvious. The meaning will not. Accompany the hawk if you must but always be aware." She waited to see if he had more questions. When he didn't she gave a pat on his shoulder and turned to leave. She only paused but didn't turn to look. Only her head moved as she said, "A word of caution: walk your path carefully for none are more dangerous than the paths where your eyes are wide shut."

Sam would have liked to have said more but couldn't since she had shifted and left. He blinked as if to make sure that he wasn't dreaming or anything like that. It was very real and some of it he wasn't quite sure but he was certain that the hag said Dean was all right. It was some relief but it wouldn't be until he saw with his own eyes.

"What are you doing out of camp Sam?"

Sam turned to see Angela looking at him with a slight frown. He looked around and then replied, "Um… looking for you?"

Angela studied him for a moment and glanced behind him. "Okay then." She then turned and started walking back to camp.

"Angie, did I do something to piss you off?"

"No. Everything's okay," Angela replied as she stopped to look at Sam. She leaned close and said, "I know she was here."

"And you're not…" Sam made a gesture with his arms and became aware that his shoulders weren't sore. He focused back on the conversation.

"Why? Haida may be a pain in the ass with the enigmatic sayings but she has some wisdom if it could be called that." Angela looked at Sam and noted his healed shoulders. "She certainly saved me the trouble of using my mojo."

"Yeah about that…"

"Sam, don't look this gift horse in the mouth too closely. I am well aware that there may be ulterior motives at play but not in the way one traditionally thinks." Angela could see that there was confusion on Sam's face. She had come to a couple of conclusions while she had been out that morning and encountered the wolf that she had met the day before. It was going to be a bit difficult to explain but she thought she could and prayed that Sam would get it. She looked down a moment before looking up and said, "I believe she is a neutral being, neither good nor evil. They are the epitome of that area of grey. Sounds weird I know but it's…"

"One of those things that you handle with care," Sam finished. He got that he wasn't totally on the old hag's side but she wasn't against her either.

"Exactly," she replied softly. "I believe she is an observer and she can come out when she wants and does what she does. I wouldn't try to cross her though since I suspect that she had more than a parlor trick on healing up her sleeves and shifting."

"You got that right," Sam agreed. He followed as Angela turned to head back to camp. "So um… not that I was spying or anything but what were you doing with that wolf?"

Angela gave a slight smile and replied, "Petting it. We had an interesting conversation."

"Now you're teasing me."

"Well I was petting her. She followed me and probably is curious. Probably because a werewolf bit me."

"Oh."

"I know crazy day and a crazy case."

They made it back to camp where David was looking impatient at the delay. He held the rifle looking annoyed and asked them if they were going to head out soon. Angela made a comment about patience being a virtue. Sam wisely stayed out of it since this was her gig and he suspected that she was testing the waters before picking up a scent or something and deciding to go. It was no surprise when she pulled out his gun from where she had it tucked and handed it to him. They started up the mountain with Angela in the lead.

When they came to a clearing, Angela called for a halt and signaled to Sam that she was going to scout. He pulled out his gun to look around and David held the rifle. He had no idea that the sheriff was low on patience and growled that he was scouting when a rustle caught their attention. They brought their guns up and Sam looked around. The rustling got louder and David cocked the rifle. Sam whipped around and pointed only to hear his brother's voice and he was saying, "Whoa there Sam. It's me," and out stepped Dean.

"Dean," Sam said. "You all right?"

"Never better," Dean replied as he rotated his shoulder. It was less sore than yesterday but he still needed attention to it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a scratch," Sam replied motioning to his head even though Dean could see it. It really wasn't the time to explain that the old hag had a hand in patching him up. "Angie found me."

"That's my girl," Dean replied feeling victorious. He never doubted that Angela would come. "So did she scold you?"

"You really want to ask that now?"

They were about to get into a brotherly banter and were ignoring the conversation between Laurel, David and Samuel when something burst through. The shockwave on the ground was enough to knock everyone over. It was huge but in the shape of a man and it dwarfed Sam's Sasquatch frame. It was dressed in armor and had a sword and shield.

"Whoa, dungeons and dragons," Dean said as he clambered to his feet. He didn't notice that his shoulder started to bleed again. "He's taller than you Sam."

"Not funny," Sam and Samuel answered at the same time.

The 'man' turned to look at them. He was wearing a helm that looked demon-like or maybe like a dragon. The slits for eyes allowed for two glowing orbs to show through. It looked at the startled people and gripped its sword, which didn't look friendly, and rotated it. The shield glistened with what appeared to be blood and the thing took a step forward when a shot rang out.

Eyes turned towards David holding the smoking rifle. He had gotten to his feet and pulled out the rifle and took a shot. He glared at it and realized that it wasn't bringing it down quickly. He shot at it again and it was joined by Sam shooting at it. They continued and Dean picked up a few rocks to throw them. Nothing seemed to phase this thing and it would have brought its huge sword down had it not been stopped at the wrist and it was totally out of left field.

* * *

Angela didn't like leaving the group to scout but she had seen something and while not threatening, she sensed that it warranted her attention. She went ahead into the brush leaving Sam with David. They wouldn't quibble and as she walked into the brush, she could pick up faint rustling consistent of people approaching. The air carried scents towards her and her lip curled in recognition of two. The third was interesting but nonthreatening.

She continued through the brush disturbing as little as possible. She paused and looked around. Something felt a bit different but it wasn't like it was evil. It wasn't the old hag since two helpings of that woman left a big impression and one she wasn't going to forget anytime soon. This was nothing like that. It was calm… almost like a refugee in a sea of chaos.

The girl was sitting on a boulder in a posture like those New Age gurus. Her back was facing Angela when she approached. Everything about the girl was perfectly still; the girl could have been a statue. While there was no threat apparent, Angela didn't drop her guard but she didn't draw a weapon. She would prefer to save that for last.

"And the hawk arrives."

Angela paused for a moment. She stood behind the girl and looked at her back. She replied, "I am not sure what you are talking about."

"And with the hawk comes the wolf."

Angela would have said something but there was a rustling to which she quickly turned to look. She saw the wolf that she had seen earlier. She blinked slowly and advanced towards the animal and kneeled in front of the animal and made a slight clicking with her tongue. She gave a smile when the wolf nuzzled her hand. She didn't see that the girl had turned to watch and what she was seeing was a wolf nuzzling the wing of the hawk.

Angela petted the wolf and gently rubbed the ears before saying, "You were expecting me." She turned to look at the girl who was watching her.

Sequoia looked at Angela as her true form became clear. She had seen the hawk and wolf together just like her dream. Now she could see the face of the hawk. She replied, "Yes. I was waiting for the hawk and the wolf."

Angela gave a nod, "Alright."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Angela stood up and the wolf came to stand beside her. "It isn't that I don't believe you. It's just that in my experience when I am sent on a mission… most often it screws with me."

"One can't always understand the purpose of the higher powers," Sequoia replied as she stood up. She jumped off her rock so she was on the dirt ground with her. "You were given the choice and you made it."

"I'll agree to that," Angela replied with and expression that would make Castiel proud. "I've made a lot of choices and some… Some I wish could have gone differently."

Sequoia looked at Angela and walked forward. She was surprised at the height of the woman; she was tall, graceful and beautiful. This was the one she had been waiting for. "And would you take a different route if given the chance?"

Angela looked at the girl. She had heard this question before from others. There were times that she even asked that of herself. She never really spoken of it to anyone but she had begun to doubt the feasibility of remaining with the boys. When she went after the essential, it had been easy to get back into the old habits of flying solo.

Then there was the siren case. She knew that they left her behind because of her injury but she had also hurt them both. Even though things were somewhat okay between her and them, she could sense that there was something there. Then there were her feelings for Sam.

She had once said that vampires shouldn't fall in love with humans. Sometimes she still felt that to be true and even so in her case. Sticking around only seemed to bring pain. She was just tired, tired of the whole thing; the working as _the_ Champion, the earthbound angel, the warrior princess…

"You have seen much and suffered. The ones that rule below… they tried to break you."

Angela looked at Sequoia. It was like being with Augusta again. Dean once accused her of being able to hit the heart of an issue. Augusta was able to do the same thing and it seemed that this girl could too. She blinked slowly, "I think they did. Because I don't see what I am as a gift like others but more like a curse. Almost everything I touch is ruined."

"Almost everything?"

"A few people who I met who haven't…" Angela gave a slight shake of her head. She didn't want to talk about Bobby, Ellen and Jo. It would seem like a jinx since she almost lost Ellen while she was stuck in Cold Oak.

Sequoia studied the hawk. She shook her head, "You are not broken. If it were so then the world would be different. It would be broken. You carry the burden of being the one that will fight the darkness to come as the one ache that has never gone away."

Angela felt her temper rise slightly. That was one thing that she never told. No one knew. Not even those who took her in and made her a part of their family. "What are you talking about?"

Sequoia knew that she had touched something that was sensitive. She had to come clean but show no fear. She was a Hunter. "I am a dreamer. I see things in my dreams and what I dream is about you. I have seen you since I was a little girl but always as a hawk. Some would say the eagle; the creature of wisdom and the light."

"You really believe that." Angela shook her head. She wasn't sure whether or not to curse the gods and Brendan since this seemed like another one of those tests.

"It is not a bad thing to hear the truth. You know the stories of the tribes; the kachina about the eagle is one that sums it up."

Angela had starting walking back into the forest. She turned back around and replied, "And you are of the Ojibwe tribe. In this world it is defined by prejudices."

"And you don't seem to care since your kind's mortal enemy is your friend. Or is it the poison of the bite that flows through your veins?" Sequoia studied the dhampir. She was well aware that if Angela chose to, she could attack her. She also saw the look. "As I said, you have been in my dreams. You have a gift, rare but beautiful."

"Healers are not vampires."

"And yet you do it willingly," Haida answered as she walked into the area. "I apologize young Hunter since you are on your quest," she addressed Sequoia.

"You are on time Haida. I waited for the wolf and the hawk. I have seen them."

"Of course. The dreamer would know." Haida smiled and looked at Angela.

"Okay I get it that this is supposed to mean something."

"Indeed," Haida replied. "The dreamer is young and I sense that she will only grow stronger in her abilities." She glanced at Sequoia and then back at Angela and continued, "As for you, this was meant for you to see what you are and not from your view but how others see you and to remind you about your choices."

"And there are times that I wish things turned out differently but if I had to go back, the same choices would be made except for those I truly regret."

"And do you regret choosing and accepting your role in the events to come?"

"I don't like the circumstances but I will do what I have to if it means to prevent the seals from being broken and the end of Lilith." Angela motioned with her hands. "You know I didn't ask for this but I accepted because I was the naïve idiot who believed it would make a difference. And I will stay on it. I just don't know about present arrangements."

Haida looked at Angela and then Sequoia. She would have prompted the dreamer to speak but she had been raised with a certain standard to uphold. She actually liked the manner in which Angela looked at things. To be glib was entertaining when she had certain refinement about it. She looked once more at Sequoia and the girl spoke, "You are the hawk, one of wisdom and a solitary creature but you are also a warrior."

"I think that's the same thing," Angela countered, trying to humor the girl.

"Not quite," Haida replied. "You have lived as the hawk, the solitary predator for many centuries but you also have lived like the wolf. Mortal enemies in your world but you bind them as you search for that one thing." She grinned at the look Angela gave her. "The strength of a warrior's heart is defined by the compassion he has. The wolf…"

Angela nodded in understanding. She was familiar with animism and the concepts. She would have said something when something caught her attention. She spun on her heel to look in the direction she had come. She breathed, "Sam," and took off running followed by Sequoia.

Haida watched as the pair ran off. She gave a slight smile. The hawk and the wolf were one and the same. It was now understood. It was still a long road but things have been set in motion.

* * *

**A/N:** Never a dull moment now is there? Well the dreamer is found and Angela seems to understand why she was given this case. Now who is it that is saving the group? We'll find out next time on A Hunter's Vision...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The sword came crashing down towards Laurel and cleave her in half had it not been stopped by a strong hand. She blinked as she took in the sharp nails that made claws and the six foot plus body and head that was unmistakably one of the beasts they hunted. At least it wasn't growling at her but at the huge thing that had been trying to kill her. It had allowed her to scramble out of the way and she was pulled back to safety by David and watched as Sam and Dean prepared to help, not caring overall much about the newcomer.

Actually Sam and Dean were just as surprised to see something bound out and actually help them out. They were more subdued about it and just went to work. Having worked alongside creatures of the supernatural that actually protected people, they were not quick to shoot first and ask questions later especially considering that they traveled with a half human/ half vampire. Besides it was pretty obvious who the bigger threat was at the moment.

They knew that the thing helping them was a Lupei having fought a few previously and one was actually made into a lapdog by Angela. It wasn't his fault though since he had been physically abused and made to fight and kill in a fighting ring. The thing was he was rather large for a Lupei but who was going to quibble with height when they had a thing that was ten times worse running around? They leapt in trying to find something to take it out.

Dean managed to find a pretty good sized stick and it had a sharp end to deal serious damage. Even with a bad shoulder he managed to get in and stab whatever it was but it wasn't doing much good. The next he knew, he found himself and Sam flying and they hit the dirt. He almost wanted to shout at the kid Samuel as he leapt to try and take on the thing with that staff thing he was holding but the thing missed.

As it were the Lupei was doing a good job at holding the thing back since they seemed to be matched in strength. Dean felt himself being hauled to his feet by Sam and they would have started in again but that was when the party started getting heavy. Out of the brush came those nasty things, the animus and they were screeching at the group.

Samuel was the first to react and fought against them. David joined in once Laurel picked up something to swing with and started attacking. He had the gun so he used it. Dean looked at Sam and would have said something but pushed Sam out of the way. He would have been skewered if something hadn't jumped out of the trees and landed on it after cutting the head off with one blow. Dean got a mouthful of goo but he was more stunned at who arrived.

"You all right Dean?"

Dean looked to see Angela standing on the dead and now dissolving animus holding Absolution in one hand. With the other she grabbed her chakram and threw it to decapitate another and she was saved from another animus by an arrow shot by the girl on the rocky ledge. Angela looked up and gave a nod. Dean said, "Damn Angie. You're more like Ninja."

"Always was brother," Angela replied as she looked over and noticed his shoulder. She couldn't get to it now but she made a note to. She pulled her knife out and handed it Dean. She gave the Orion bow to Sam. "Aim for the head."

David had been pushed back with Laurel and had seen the move that Angela had executed. He let out, "Nice of you to join us vampire."

"I knew you'd miss me," Angela retorted. She looked at the line of animus. They were ranged to attack in a line. It was like a classic battle line. In the center stood the leader and he was distinguished as being the more ugly of them all.

"Any bright ideas then?" David had loaded the rifle with the last of the ammunition he had in his pocket. "I'm almost out."

Angela studied the line and the fight going on between the thing that attacked and the Lupei. She saw Sequoia up on the ledge. They didn't see her yet but she wasn't going to do anything foolish to get her killed. There were too many animus around and the only way to disperse them was to really dig down in her bag of tricks. That meant the realm of magic. She put her hand over the Orion's belt and felt it pulse against her palm as she tightened her hand around it. She then shouted, "Buy me a couple of minutes."

She slapped Sam's wrist after handing off Absolution to Dean and taking her knife back. She ran to a spot behind them and skidded to a stop. David looked at her and asked, "What the hell?"

"Just do it," Dean said as he swung at a fulgy that came too close. "Put that thing to good use Sam," he shouted as he drove forward. He swung at the next one, making sure to take off its head. It was like killing vampires.

In the meantime Angela was on her knees on the ground. She had thrust her knife into the ground and pulled out the sachet that she had carried around her neck since the other one was too big and she left it in her bag. She dug a shallow hole and poured a bit of the herbs into the hole all the while she was chanting something. Then it was like the world slowed and she could make out laughter.

"The old earth magic is good but not what you need."

Angela looked up and saw Haida in her line of sight. She narrowed her eyes at the old woman. The last part involved the knife and she grabbed it with her right, holding it as if she were going to stab someone. She said something in Enochian.

"The language of the angels. Most impressive but as I said, the earth magic is good but not what you need."

Angela held up her knife. She was poised to do what she needed to do. "And what do I need?"

"The strength of the warrior burns within and needs to be released. What you have done previously is nothing compared to what you need to know for the coming battles. That which comes from your healer abilities."

"Which is why I am using this," Angela replied. With a strong motion, she ran the tip of the knife over the scar that refused to heal and drew blood. She let the drops fall as she muttered the last of the incantation. She looked at the old woman and noticed the wolf had come to guard her. She said, "The power of healers lies in all." There was a slight rumble and the pile began to glow.

"So the hawk begins to see."

In the meantime Dean felt he was just covered with goo that was animus blood. There were too many. They were going to be overrun and he would have almost lost Sam. His brother had been covering with the bow but he also used it like a club and would hit the animus upside the head and finish them off with his gun. When Sam was empty, he stopped to reload and that was when he had been yanked off his feet and hurled towards the other animus.

To Dean it was like watching a predator circle his prey as the animus rounded on his little brother while Sam was looking up at the circling mass trying to figure out what to do. He couldn't really use the bow at that moment except as a club and that wasn't going to do much good as it were now. He considered using his ESP thing but that only worked on demons and these things were anything but that. It looked like he was going to buy the farm when the leader made the move to kill him when the fulgy was blasted off his feet by something… like a branch?

All eyes looked in the direction where the smashing branch had come from. Dean actually blinked in surprise to see his girl standing there and she was pissed. She was seriously pissed, at least from his view but it was kind of hard to tell since she was sporting that vengeful goddess look with the loose hair billowing and her hands were glowing as well as her matching tattoos. It was then that he noticed that the bracelet she had worn since that seal thing at the academy was missing. Where the hell?

"You dare attack what is mine, foul creatures?"

The voice was slightly warped and it even drew the attention of the Lupei and the other thing. The creature gave the Lupei a hard punch to break the hold he had and took a few steps back. He said, "I would kill the whole town to see you dead, Malachi."

Angela looked at the creature. It gave the order to attack and the animus obeyed. They charged and one picked up Sam with the intent to throw him. She looked at him and her eyes flicked. The next moment, the head was gone and Sam fell to the ground on top of the dissolving body. The chakram flew back to her hand and she held it up ready to throw again when she made a sweeping arc movement.

The result was the animus falling on their backs from the wave. They were stunned and looked at her. She held up her free hand and as a result the white light grew brighter and indicated what her intention was. They looked to their fallen leader who hadn't moved and started running away. The creature looked at her and said, "This isn't over."

"No. Not until you're dead," Angela murmured as they were left alone. She glanced at her hands and the glow died down. The tattoos were still there, the knots of healing and spirit as they were called. Celtic in design and very powerful and she had seen some powerful African witch doctor tattoos and cicatrization.

Walking over, she held out her hand towards Sam and helped him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good," Sam replied as he rubbed his wrist. Nothing was wrong with it but it just felt peculiar. He watched as Angela walked over towards the Lupei and kneeled to take a look before she stood up and helped him up.

"Damn Angie. Didn't know you could do that," Dean commented once he found his voice.

Angela nodded towards the Lupei and walked up towards Dean, "Didn't know I could that myself until I tried. Much like those spells from our last job." She gripped Dean to hold him steady while she undid the binding to look at his shoulder. With her free hand she focused and once again the white light appeared under her hand.

The two adults and young adults that they just met looked on in awe as the flesh knitted itself together until there was hardly a scar unless you looked at it under a certain light. Dean looked at Angela as she nodded that she was done and did a test on his shoulder. It was as good as new. "Feels good Angie and looks like you built some stamina."

"I told you so," Angela replied. "But were you willing to listen? Noooo." She sounded like a kid as she crossed her arms over her chest while she grinned saucily at Dean.

"Hey we had been attacked and you're the only one with the super sniffer to…"

"And we would have been fine," Angela interrupted. "I read more than what I let on and I had a book from Liam."

"Liam?" Sam perked up once he heard the name. "When did you last talk to him?"

"Easy there Tiger," Dean said to slow down Sam. Now was not the time to get into deciding who Angela was allowed to date or a jealousy spat. He rounded on Angela, "When did you last talk to the fur ball?"

"So now you're giving me the Dean Inquisition? You should know that tactic stopped working say two months ago." Angela looked at the pair of them with a look.

To the others it was rather a confusing scene since they had just been in a major battle and witnessed something that was not really heard of by them and now the three strangers were bickering like siblings. It was David who said, "Whoa, shut up y'all…"

"Don't you be telling me to shut up," Dean interrupted. "Not after you nearly let your people loose on us."

"And that wouldn't have happened if you just followed my lead," Angela said in careful singsong. She shot a look at Dean and he was quiet but by no means satisfied at the situation. She looked at the two adults and said, "That creature you have been after is the boss of those animus so there is one problem solved."

"We know that already so why not explain the freak show?" David motioned with the rifle that still had ammo in it.

Angela put a hand on Sam's wrist to indicate that he wasn't to do anything. She looked at David and said, "You know my name as Angela and you may have heard of the stories regarding the Malachi of Absolution. The hunting clans would be well familiar with that."

"Hunting clans?"

Angela's gaze never left David's eyes as she explained, "The seven bloodlines that were chosen to fight the forces of darkness. The direct descendants are unique compared to normal humans who take up the job of hunting. For instance the natives of Ojibwe use their animal spirits, don't they?"

"You would be right," Sequoia replied. She actually hadn't been surprised to see the reaction that happened. Fearlessly, she walked up towards Angela and said, "Just as you use yours but in a different manner."

"Brave dreamer," Angela muttered using the appropriate term of respect. "So, now what do you want to do?"

* * *

"Sometimes I think you have a pair and people can't see them Angie."

"Dean."

"I'm serious Sam. I'm surprised she was able to boss two girls and the sheriff."

"Just be glad there are three less. Normally the sheriff and Laurel wouldn't let anyone go alone and my little brother is a bonehead," Sequoia piped up as she followed the Winchesters as they followed Angela.

"You just be glad that I didn't have Lewis drag all of your asses back down the mountain," Angela drawled with a backwards glance. She had stopped so that they could catch up and ease the tension from the headache that was forming and it wasn't from the use of abilities. It was the fact that she had to put up with two very insistent Winchesters and a probable pain in the and yet loveable dreamer, all three who insisted on accompanying her to finish the job.

"And I would have ganked his ass if he tried. Two way street, sister," Dean retorted. He felt reinvigorated from whatever she did to heal his shoulder and he was ready to kick some ass.

"Lewis is too smart for that," Angela replied with a slight smile as she looked back up the mountain. Her breath was coming out like she had been hiking all day but she wasn't even breaking a sweat. She started off again in the direction that she had picked up the scent.

Sam wasn't too far behind and managed to catch up with her while Dean retorted, "And I'd like to see him in a fair fight."

Angela rolled her eyes slightly but couldn't help the slight smile. Dean was only heckling her because he cared and while he could be cruel with his words when his dander was up, she knew he meant well. Her lip curled as she looked ahead and always caught sight of the bushy tail that she had been following.

It had been less of a discussion and more of an argument when she said that she was going after the thing and asked Lewis to get the sheriff, Laurel and the twins down the mountain. She had also included Sam and Dean in that equation but didn't bother since their protests would have embarrassed her to no end. The dreamer Sequoia flat out refused and then Samuel said no because he wasn't leaving his sister. The two adults said that they weren't leaving the twins and it was more or less a fight until Sequoia said that since Samuel had found his wyakin, he needed to go down and Laurel was safe so she and the sheriff would go.

The two adults seemed to agree with that and were a little willing to trust Sequoia's welfare with Angela. Angela sensed that appealing to the nature of the vision question was part of the reason why the adults and the younger brother agreed. She knew that wouldn't work on Sam or Dean unless she had snuck off and didn't say exactly where and then they would be spitting mad when she got back. If anything they were the ones that would have needed supervision.

So she was leading a group up to kill the creature and the only way to find it was to follow the wolf and her nose, the latter she told to the boys. She didn't want to tell them what she had figured out about Ojibwe's mysterious creature that tormented the hunters sent after him was. That was she wouldn't unless they asked because she was certain that it would send them both on the train for being the loveable and overprotective bastards they could be and they would insist on going along for the ride until the end.

"You okay Angie?"

Sam's quiet tone broke her thoughts and she glanced over to find that Sam was easily keeping up. "I'm good," she replied, "Glad to see that my hard work is reasserting itself."

"That's not what I meant," Sam replied as he adjusted his pace. "Headache?"

"From listening to you and your brother bicker but nothing that serious," Angela gave her answer readily. She paused when she saw that Dean and Sequoia were lagging a bit behind. She could tell that Sam was prepared to give her the look he did Dean, as if that would work, and beat him to the punch, "Just mentally going over what I did. I never tried tapping that far into the source of my healer abilities let alone thought I could do that."

"But you've healed before." Sam frowned a bit in confusion.

"There are different levels of healing from my understanding," Angela explained, "Basic is what I do with my herbs, smelly things and occasionally use my ability. A bit more advanced is the pulling of demons…"

"Not to mention that you actually killed one by setting fire to it," Sam pointed out.

"You did see that," Angela said more as a confirmation rather than asking. She started walking again when Sequoia and Dean managed to catch up a bit. "Something that I didn't expect but seemed natural which is why I don't say anything except up yours to Uriel."

"Okay but that back there… it was like when we saw you with blood on your arms in those patterns…" Sam listed the new stuff that had been weird but never had a chance to discuss before mostly because of other things that had been going on.

Angela looked down at her wrists. The undersides showed the distinctive tattoos of healing and spirit and the runes within the bands. "Well, according to what Liam gave me, there is a level that healers can reach, like actively taking the spirit energy that makes up their abilities and use it in an offensive capacity. So in other words it sounds more like they can be a witch and that actually sounds really weird since vamps let alone dhampirs have never been healers…" She mused for a moment.

Sam thought about it and on some level, it made sense and on another he was like Angela. It was rather weird and he had read up on the history of the formation of dhampirs. He was aware that the ones that had been born had abilities but they varied on the mental level with a few being able to other talents but none were healers. He did have to admit that she was pretty good at not freaking out though he was certain that she had done this dance before. "So…"

"I'm not sure what it means except the only reasonable thing I could think of is this whole Malachi business. Angels can heal so…" Angela shrugged her shoulders as she adjusted the strap for Absolution. "I can say that it actually is interesting when I combine it with the physical."

"You are not one to turn down a fight are you?"

Angela looked at Sam, "Not really but I will if it is the right thing to do. Sometimes you need to forget logic. Though I wish Cas would learn that. Anyway, this is one fight that I can't walk away from."

"Dean and me figured that which is why we were prepared to argue with you."

"Didn't expect that I would bring it up now did ya?" Angela gave a slight smile.

"No," Sam admitted. He looked around to see where they were. "You know you don't have to John Wayne everything right?"

"On most things yes. This… I just want to make things right so that this line of Hunters won't die."

"On that, how did you know or better yet is there such a thing?"

It was a good question. Angela knew that eventually time would reveal to Sam and Dean their lineage but she wasn't going to tell them that. She replied, "There is. I'm sure you've figured out by now that there are many stories that involve the number seven and if you know your numbers… seven refers to the ultimate divine, completion. Even the Ancients recognize the significance and such which is why you have the seven vampire clans as well as the werewolves."

"So the gods decided that there would be seven Hunter clans?"

"As the story goes, yes. They would not be like the Champions who were then of demons and monsters, those Ancients that turned against their brethren to protect humans. They would be human themselves but given the gifts of the Hunter. And so seven clans born and scattered throughout the world and Bob's your uncle," Angela finished. "The people of Ojibwe are part of that heritage but it seems that there are things the Hunters haven't been able to do."

"Like this creature thing?"

Sam's question wasn't answered. Angela had paused and looked around finding it too quiet for her liking. They were close. Looking up, she saw the wolf and when it turned and started to run, she took off saying, "There."

Sam looked up and saw what she was chasing after and followed along with Dean and Sequoia. They ended up getting separated and it was Sam and Angela chasing after the wolf. Angela came to a pause when the wolf had all but disappeared and there was the creature looking pleased with himself. Sam looked at it and then at Angela and ventured, "Angie?"

"I'll handle it. Stay back Sam." Before Sam could ask the next question, she added, "He's a Grigori."

* * *

**A/N:** The bandit may have escaped but Angie won't let him get away that easy and looks like another twist in surprises. Keep watching for more A Hunter's Vision...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_He's a Grigori._

Sam swallowed and looked at the guy. He was huge and looked like he belonged in one of those medieval tapestries or something. He stood back a little but he wasn't going to turn and run. He noticed that Dean and the girl weren't around and prayed that they were okay.

The Grigori looked at Angela and a laugh could be heard from under the helmet, "I'm surprised that you figured it out Malachi. Then again the word that has been circling around you has told much."

"Well I always figured gossip would be the number one communication method," Angela replied like it was a casual conversation. "So, you've been taking what one or two Hunters a year? Torture and killed them?"

"Killed them? Where's the sport in that?" The Grigori looked at Angela through the eye slots. "Torture can get boring fast unless you know what you are doing."

"So that's why you created the animus. The tortured bodies become your slaves until they are released by a blade or bullet of righteousness." Angela looked at the Grigori with a raised brow like she was hardly impressed. Actually she was guessing at that and was willing to see the reaction. One way or another she was going to get her answer.

"Kokabiel may have had command of the spirits but it takes skill to take living souls and make something better than the living dead known as the vampires. Though I must admit that you are an exception to the rule. Just think a bloody Halfling is able to kill and terrorize animus."

"Perhaps it's something in the water," Angela offered in a very Dean-like manner. "Cause there are others who are on the same acid trip thinking they know me."

The Grigori laughed at that, "You are an amusing specimen and probably clever enough to realize that you wouldn't have found me unless you brought another to be better than what he is now." He gave a pointed look at Sam who was watching the scene unfold. "So tell me, Sam, how do you feel about being bait?"

Sam knew that was a load of bullshit. He couldn't rely looking at Angela for verification of that since this was similar to the situation with the siren. He would really have to put his trust in her like he did with Dean. He said nothing but stared at the Grigori wondering what in the hell the plan was going to be.

The Grigori studied Sam and frowning at the lack of response, he quizzed Angela, "Doesn't he talk?"

"He does," Angela replied with a shrug. "Probably he doesn't like your sorry ass and refuses to grace you with an answer. I know I would but I can't help it. Besides I wouldn't stoop so low as to use someone as bait like that."

"Wouldn't you? From what I heard you were notorious in the dark days. The first Slayer of demons was a scourge of Europe and then brought her terror to the New World. You hunted without mercy."

"I was hunting demons," Angela offered. "The world is better without them."

"And yet you killed the ones you trained. Like a predator you hunted them down, killing them one by one."

Sam glanced at Angela. Dean mentioned something like it but she never talked about it and he left it well alone. It was the least he could do since at that moment in time she actually head slapped him like it was his fault for getting poisoned in the first place. At least it wasn't a punch and he had seen her throw one. This was the first he heard it spoken plainly that she had killed people, humans.

"I've killed humans yes and only those that chose their fate to fight and die. This is a dance that is old," Angela replied, well aware that Sam was hanging onto every word. "Should we rather get on with this? Or should we continue to be formal. You know my name or one of the many that I go by but the current favorite is the Malachi of Absolution."

The Grigori chuckled, the sound echoing since he was wearing the helmet. "Why not guess at my name? Maybe your pet hunter can guess." He pulled his sword out and adjusted the shield.

Sam would have said something but he was suddenly grabbed from behind and flung aside. He hit the dirt hard and grimaced slightly from the force. Looking up, he saw an animus advancing towards him. It huge like the one that dug at his back and it looked like it was more willing to do serious bodily harm to him. The only thing he had was the Orion bow and his gun with a few extra clips that he didn't want to know how Angela managed to carry up the mountain.

Sam got to his feet knowing that he was going to have to be conservative about this. He nearly jumped though when a hand touched his shoulder and he swung the bow like a weapon. It was grabbed before it could strike by a hand hardened for battle. He caught a glimpse of the face before it turned to look at the animus and then said something in some language or other. It slowed the thing down to a crawl. Sam had to blink at that for a moment and managed, "What…"

"Not the time or the place for this," the newcomer said. "Come on."

The next thing he knew, Sam found himself being tugged away from the area and towards some sort of rock crevices. He didn't like the fact that he was being expected to go somewhere with someone he didn't know so he forced them to stop and yanked his arm away, "Wait. Who the hell are you?"

The man looked at Sam and gave a slight role of his eyes, "You think she would mention me like she would that high and mighty blade of hers." He made an uncomplimentary sound with his lips.

Sam blinked for a moment as it dawned on him who this could be. "Wait. You're… Orion?"

"First guest," Orion replied and making a grand gesture that was somewhat mocking. He looked at Sam and added, "She did say that you were a smart one. She actually likes that."

"How?"

Orion sighed as he glanced around. He knew that it would be a time before the animus caught up. He then looked at Sam and grabbed his right wrist and raised it up. The sleeve of Sam's jacket slid down and revealed the Orion's belt on his wrist and it didn't look like it did when she wore it. "This help?" Orion raised his brow to ask if he needed to spell it out to Sam.

Sam looked at the bracelet and then at the man or Orion. He recalled Angela slapping his wrist before she went to do whatever she did and went super mojo on them but he never made the connection until now. "But how?"

Orion could have given the answer but knowing the propensity for his temporary/permanent wielder to be patient with revealing things he took the usual route, "My wielder passed me off and I allowed it. It's a two way street when it comes to the wielder and the soul weapon."

"Okay so you allowed me to wield you. That sounds creepy."

"Not as creepy as Absolution's love of your brother touching her."

Sam rolled his eyes at the same time as Orion did. He looked at the soul and he did have a lot of questions but even he was astute enough to know that now was not a good time. All he could get right now was that he was wearing the bracelet that more or less he assumed was Angela's and now it was doing that freaky thing Absolution did and manifesting. Nothing much to freak out with that.

Orion could see that Sam was thinking about everything and probably trying to make sense of it all. He could see why she liked him and a lot. But enough with the mushy stuff. The hunt was on now. "Okay so now that you more or less know about me let's see if we can take care of this hunt before it gets us."

"All for it," Sam replied, motioning that he was ready for it. "Just what about my brother and the girl."

"I would worry about us at the moment. She gave you me for a reason and it wasn't because she thought it would be a good joke to put jewelry on you," Orion pointed out. "I'm supposed to help hunters. I wasn't the one who made the rules but hey if you stuck me on the wrist of an old fart with a trucker cap I'd help him out too."

"I'm not even sure I should ask you how you know Bobby," Sam replied with a slight frown.

"Best not to. You might not like the answer," Orion replied with a cheeky grin. "That slowing spell will only slow down the animus. We need to more or less outwit it and cut its head off. Then the soul will be at peace. Boy this is way different than trying to kick old druids frolicking and doing the will of feathered dicks who betrayed the heavens."

"So you know about Grigori?"

"Where the hell have you been smart boy? I've been around for ages beyond reasoning. What don't I know?" Orion looked back in the direction they had come. His bright blue eyes flickered with a silvery sheen as he scanned the terrain. "He's onto to us but still slowed. It's worn off but I think it's taking its toll."

"How…?"

"Skill of a hunter. Learn to read your environment and look for the slightest of signs. Trust your instincts," Orion snapped to attention as he walked, looking around for something. He found a nice pole to make a staff and tossed it to Sam. "There. Heard you were good with this."

Sam caught it with little to no problem. His annoyance though was how much the bracelet seemed to know about him, his brother, Bobby and probably a whole bunch of other people. "Okay and how did you know that?"

Orion paused and looked at Sam. He came to stand in front of him and looked him in the eye. "Are you always this distrusting?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

Orion studied the hunter. The fact that they were roughly the same height was irrelevant. "I do what my job is and if I have to 'read' my hunter then so be it. I am very old Sam. I've seen hunters come and go; stupidity or glory but always I remain and waiting for the next one to wield me and help against the tide. It is my fate."

"Then you missed the memo about reading people from Angie."

"She made that up out of her own sense of morality. You should see how much she stands against with this whole Ruby thing." Orion moved away from Sam and started looking for other things to fight with.

Sam studied the hunter. He really needed to stop being an ass. The bracelet just saved his ass from being skewered. "Alright fine. I get your point. You read your hunters and that's how you know about them. So how does that help us take care of that?" He motioned to the forest and he could distinctly hear the brush rumbling.

"Simple. I augment what skills you have to make you faster, quicker in thinking on your feet… virtually anything that you use in hunting. Of course in this state I can do a little more like spells and I can't die since my soul is bound to my gauntlet." Orion shrugged his shoulders. "I also have a plan which you've been thinking of too."

"Then let's not waste time."

"Good." Orion picked up another good slender branch that was staff worthy and twirled it around before breaking it in half. The pointed ends would be good for stabbing and maybe decapitation. Taking them both in one hand, he picked up a few good sized rocks and pulled out a sling. He looked over at Sam, "Always good to learn the old ways." He gave a cheeky grin just to be a pain in the ass with it.

Sam made a face. He couldn't argue with that really. He turned when he heard rustling and prepared to defend himself. He only hoped that Dean wasn't in as much trouble as he was.

* * *

"I swear that kid can run like a gazelle when he wants," Dean let out as he took in a couple of breaths. He looked around trying to find some sign of where Sam and Angela went. "And she is like a cheetah or something."

"As much as she lets you come, you do have to realize she has to face this alone," Sequoia replied, slightly amused at the worry Dean had for two people that were taller than him and taking everything with remarkable calm.

"It's a two way street between us," Dean replied as he started up, not sure of which direction he was supposed to be going. "We look after each other and that's the end of it."

"And I admire that since my brother does the same for me even though he is younger. But even he knows when to let me fall when I make a bad choice."

Dean paused a moment and looked back at the girl. He had this discussion previously with Angela and while she worded it differently, the message was virtually the same. He was curious and asked, "And what about you?"

"Sammy follows my lead but occasionally we disagree and he takes the lead," Sequoia replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's not wrong to look after your little brother Dean. I know that you've probably been doing it since Sam was born."

"I'm being nice and not snapping at you for that if you did that mind reading thing that Angie can do and doesn't…"

"The hawk won't do it because she understands humans and their sensitivity to personal space."

Dean frowned and tried not to rant and rave, "And why the hell do you keep calling her the hawk? I get the other names people have called her and some are names that most say as an insult but that…"

Sequoia gave a slight smile. She could see the caring nature the older man had and she could also pick up on his fear. She hoped that he would learn that it didn't always work just to bury it to the point that you didn't bring it up. Still it was a work in progress. She replied, "Perhaps it's in reference to the one feature that seems to attract your brother apart from her selflessness."

"You noticed that too huh?"

"Please, I noticed the way how he looks at her when she's not look and the way he acts when someone other than you makes a comment that is rather rude and grotesque even for flirting."

"Yeah that's Sammy for ya," Dean agreed. They started walking through the forest and he let her take the lead since she seemed to know this place better than him. "So why do you call her a hawk?"

"Persistence is thy name Dean," Sequoia teased. She became sober and looked ahead as she adjusted her bow. "It is how I see her. I am a dreamer. I see things and they are not like what other dreamers within my clan have seen."

"So there are more of you? How come you're the one up here?"

"Because it was mine and my brother's turn to seek out our wyakin, our animal spirit that pretty much guides and dictates how we hunt the creatures that a vast majority of humanity knows nothing about. It is the one quirk of our clan line. For the others, I am not sure."

Dean knew he had a quick lesson in that there was a thing a hunter lineage and such. That was the macho showdown with the argument between Angela and the sheriff. This was a bit more specific and no doubt since Sam was with Angela, she would tell him more about it if he asked and knowing Sam, he probably would. "So there are bloodlines of hunters?"

"Seven clans actually. Some branches of the families are traditional and maintain the who's who list. Most have forgotten or they really don't know. There is such a thing a bastard children. Anyway, Ojibwe has been around since before the first settlers arrived and they were hunters. When the settlers arrived, they brought the European hunter lines and…"

"And you guys have stayed here for centuries. Talk about tradition," Dean commented.

Sequoia gave a slight nod. She scanned the forest to see if they would at least be able to find Sam. "We are capable but ever since I learned of this creature as a child, I began to doubt our effectiveness. It always took one or two but now it seems to have escalated. It was right when I started dreaming about the hawk."

Dean thought about it for a moment. Things were pretty dicey with all the seal shit going on. Even in between jobs something popped up with the whole business of Lilith and the seals. His girl sometimes holed herself in her room and became like Sam, an obsessed person with research. He didn't want to admit to it but there was a possibility that this was tied to his girl. She was the Malachi of Absolution and Castiel never failed to let them know about that and that meant something. "So you have dreams about my girl and this thing that we're chasing or rather she's chasing and you and your brother were out here on a vision quest?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay." He started walking once he spotted something that could be the direction to find Sam and Angela. He seriously needed to get serious with the training even though she got him to where he was now.

"You sound like you're used to it."

"Most new stuff that Sam and me never heard of but Angie knows from the Old Religion… still a surprise but not as much."

"You seemed surprised when she expanded her power related to healing."

"I saw her pull a demon out of its meat and send it to hell. The human was okay after that. Hell on four legs actually did… I really shouldn't say anything." He recalled the viciousness of Cerebus taking out that demon when he and Sam went to rescue Angela.

"So the fact that the healing fires only erupt from the most powerful healers makes no never mind to you?"

"I didn't say that," Dean replied as he pointed for emphasis. "I'm all for her using her mojo if she needs to…"

"But you don't like it if Sam does," Sequoia said. She didn't flinch when Dean reacted. "I am a dreamer Dean but there are some things that can be sensed if one knows how to look for it. Don't worry I'm not like Haida. She is something else."

"You know that is creepy. I get Angie anticipating my reactions but that is creepy."

"Nature of the beast I guess."

Dean studied the girl for a moment. She wasn't a bad person and in a way she reminded him of Gus but she was more gentle and soothing. Yet both could see things that few would be able to or could. He was about to say something when he noticed something off to the side. He glanced over and nearly tackled the girl to the ground as an arrow whizzed overhead.

"Looks like the animus are on the move," Sequoia said as she jumped to a better position and pulled out her bow.

"Aren't you going to use some of your mojo?"

"I'm a dreamer and a hunter, not a witch or warlock. I can't do spells."

Dean made a slight grumbling noise. Okay, so this was going to be a rough day. Well it already was considering what they had been through. At least his shoulder wasn't a mess anymore and he could ride in and kick some ass. He pulled out the knife that Angela had given him. He did ask for her chakram but even Sam shot him a look that asked him if he was serious. Well he had his knife and a gun so he wasn't too naked. "Okay so you got a plan?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one that wanted to follow the hawk."

Dean rolled his eyes at that. "Fine, just watch my back and aim for the head. Angie said if we can chop it off then it's all good."

Sequoia made a slight shake of her head and drew an arrow from her quiver and aimed. She shot it and it flew through the air and hit an animus in the head and it dropped down dead. She gave a slight grin and glanced at Dean, "As long as you hit it good in the head all is good."

Dean gave a chuckle and pulled up his gun. There were a lot of animus heading towards them. They were all different shapes and sizes and they were all butt ugly. "What are these things?"

"They were once human," Sequoia replied. "Some may even be of the tribe."

_Well that makes this a whole lot better_, Dean thought sarcastically to himself. He was taking a wild guess that by killing them with an injury to the head or chopping it off put the soul at rest much like a salt and burn did for a vengeful spirit. So the fact that she was killing someone she might have known, he walked down that road too. "So is that why you're here? To save these people from whatever this is or…?"

Sequoia took out two more of the animus and watched them drop. From where they were, they had been able to keep them at bay but it wouldn't be indefinite. They were going to have to fight up close and personal and some were just trying to get their shots off or get closer. "No. Vision quest."

"Right." Dean popped up and fired at the animus charging. He hit it right between the eyes and it still came forward but it fell with a dull thud near them. That was the last of them. He looked at it and saw it starting to dissolve. "What makes these things?"

"The creature does and very old and powerful," Sequoia replied as she looked at the animus on the ground, kneeling to get a better look.

Dean stood up and looked around. That was meant to be a distraction. Or so he thought. He was grabbed from behind and thrown to the side where he landed in the dirt. "Sonofabitch."

Looking up, Dean saw maybe about six of them coming out of the brush. Okay they got the drop on them. He looked at Sequoia as she backed away slowly, trying not to incite them to attack. He got to his feet to get beside her. "Any other bright ideas?"

"Stay alive," was all that Sequoia said.

Dean merely went, "Oh." At that moment, the line of animus charged. He ducked the swipe of one and gave a punch to the face and was instantly met with pain. "Sonofabitch. That hurt."

That didn't seem to dissuade the animus from attacking. So Dean pulled out his knife and was prepared to fight dirty if he had to. It occurred to him that maybe this was a tactic on the fugly's part to separate him from Sam and Angela or him and Sam from Angela. Either way, these assholes were going down.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like we got trouble for the brothers and Orion makes an appearance. More excitement next time on A Hunter's Vision...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Angela looked in the direction that Sam and his new companion ran in before looking back at the Grigori. He was laughing his head off as if the whole thing amused him. She said nothing but it allowed the Grigori to say, "Now I thought it would be better if we could handle this one on one. No need to spoil a prize before the appointed time."

"So you're one of Lilith's bitches. Big surprise," Angela replied a little relieved that Orion showed up when he did. It had been a gamble since the boys didn't know that part about their family yet but she trusted Orion to be discreet and he would follow through.

"Lilith wants something you have and she wants you."

"Again big surprise," Angela replied. "She hasn't given up since Monument though I am sure that she was confused why I was gone for about four months."

"She was confused by that for a time. It seems that the older powers are meddling again in that regard," the Grigori replied, "But you hardly look like the warrior you should be. Could it be that you lost your resolve at some point?"

"What are you a shrink? Sometimes I wonder why we even bother to talk," Angela countered, aware that she sounded like Dean. "Must be the fact that I have a bit more patience than most."

"Must be. After all you have to deal with my asshole brother and a pair of brothers that seem to bitch and whine about everything. They even bitch about you. Do you even know where you stand with them?"

"If I tell you that then I would most certainly have to kill you." Angela's tone had taken a dangerous lilt. "Or we could cut to the chase and actually get this party on and we'll see who is better at what they do."

"I'm all for it Malachi. You interrupted my fun earlier but I will make good on the fact that it isn't over." The Grigori shook and his armor rattled. It made him look more imposing but he could see that it didn't make Angela shake in her shoes at all. Rather she was looking at him bored of being there. "So how did you know that I was Grigori?"

"Not hard to forget the type of power they wield," Angela replied.

"Of course not. You battled two of my brothers and killed one. You are famous on both sides of the fence." The Grigori paused a moment and then looked at Angela. "You know, we weren't always that bad. We taught humans what they know though some a little more than we should and then Father had to recruit the Apakallu."

"That was your doing. You were supposed to be the protectors of man."

"That's what your bloody Champions are for."

"Anyone can choose the life if they are prepared for the thanklessness of it. Most of the time people take for granted and when the hard choices come, not everyone is happy." Angela shrugged her shoulders. "So grow a pair. Boohoo that the world is against you. Same story for me and you don't see me trying to make it burn."

"No but you would continue to be trampled by it."

Angela studied the Grigori. True lately she had been second guessing herself and being sort of off her game. She had been thinking a lot about her place within the Winchester dysfunctional family unit that took her in like a stray. Mostly it was whether or not it was a good idea to stay with them since she wasn't human and then there were the issues with Sam's ESP thing that she took an apathetic stance on that had Dean a little on the annoyance edge. "Yeah but at least it's a living," she replied in that lackadaisical manner meant to infuriate.

The Grigori rumbled a bit. "Interesting. You fought two of my own and yet you don't shudder at the sight of me."

"Should I… Hadrian?" At the motion the Grigori gave Angela smiled slowly and added, "You didn't think that I would figure it out did you? You, who mentioned that it was Kokabiel that had command of spirits?"

The Grigori now known as Hadrian growled. It sounded like an echo since he had his helmet on. "Alright, you caught me. So now that you're in my neck of the woods after upping the ante and even catching the attention of the Seer. You're pretty popular."

"Hmm," Angela uttered as she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. That was hardly news to anyone in her opinion, at least to the ones that knew her and wanted a piece of her. "Don't I know it."

"Only one thing left to do: give up the locations of the armaments of Yeshua. Makes this thing easier and you don't have to deal with the rest of us."

"And you know that I can't and won't do that," Angela replied with a slight shake of her head. She lowered her hands and they hung loosely at her side.

"Then I guess I'll do what I have to do." Hadrian shook his shoulders and his armor shook. He raised his sword and angled his shield.

Angela put her hand to Absolution's pommel and pulled it out. She held up Absolution in the ready position. It was different not having Orion on her wrist but it was like the old days. She could tell Absolution was happy. It was a bit of a mental juggle, telling the two to behave themselves but they got along most of the time. Her free hand was held out in a defensive posture.

Hadrian gave a grin as watched her. He then launched his attack, swinging his sword. He ran forward and was surprised that she was going to play the chicken game with him. She didn't move until his blade came downward. The blades collided and that was when she moved. He turned around when he lost sight of her. Upon seeing her standing in an attack position with a slight smirk on her face, he gave a similar one and said, "Impressive."

Angela twirled Absolution in a motion that usually intimidated other people. She was ready for the next launch and pivoted on her feet to move. It was a dance of swordplay as the blades collided in a shower of sparks on occasion. She felt a thrill of sorts especially since she was on an even playing field, meaning that she wasn't bleeding her guts out.

The next round of clashes could have been easily described as kung fu meets medieval times. Since Angela was smaller and more agile, she was able to dodge out of the way and with a little bit more of a flip or two. Hadrian was in armor of a knight and swinging his sword around in broad and heavy strokes. Of course the odds were slightly different given the fact that both parties had powers at their disposal which Hadrian wasn't afraid to use in an attempt to distract Angela.

Angela went on what could be called her default stance in that she spent time on the defensive and occasionally getting a strike in here and there. She could tell that it was frustrating to Hadrian since he was larger and a bit slower especially with the armor on. The force of his blows she could feel when they missed and was much like how she used her telekinetic ability in previous times. At some point they collided together and they locked blades under a shower of sparks.

It looked a little bit ridiculous considering that while Angela was tall by human standards, she was a midget compared to the Grigori. Yet she was holding her own as she refused to let the weight of the Grigori's sword knock her over. Her arms were quivering from the weight bearing down as well as her pushing with her own strength.

It was a slow and steady movement as their arms were forced down. Neither side was giving in as they came face to face. It would have been tempting for Angela to punch the Grigori in the face but that would have been the ultimate in stupid. That was the equivalent of punching the strongest wall in heaven. The best she could do was to shove him back and then go in for an attack. Unfortunately that was the same idea Hadrian had.

He pushed against their locked limbs and it dislodged her. It put him in perfect position to plunge his sword into her and he did. Yet Angela had the presence to do a quick sidestep and the only sound that was heard was the ripping of cloth. He went in for a series of parries and thrusts until he used the pommel of his sword to hit her across the temple and followed through with a hard back hand that sent her flying into the brush.

It had been awhile since she had been forcibly thrown like that but it still hurt like a bitch. Angela felt her shoulders hit the back of a tree and she fell to the ground. Her feet hit the ground first but the momentum and weight had her knees buckle and she rolled until she was flat on the ground. She felt winded by the attack and took a couple of breaths before rolling over onto her back.

_A most curious sight. One who has defeated a Grigori and now is winded by one._

Even though the voice sounded close, no one else was around but it was mocking in its tone. Actually it sounded like someone was having a good laugh at Angela's expense. She looked up at the sky and took in a few breaths and feeling like she could hear the old hag laughing at her. The back of her shoulders ached from hitting the tree and no doubt they would be all colors of the rainbow and that was a discussion she wanted to avoid with the two overprotective Winchesters.

_The hawk begins to see…_

Angela growled as she slowly sat up and winced. She could note her path of flight and considered it pretty far. She also noticed that she was in a clearing of some sort and it was of some importance. She noted the sigils carved onto the boulders and they were arranged almost in a circular manner, like Stonehenge. Slowly she got to her feet and looked around the place, holding Absolution in her hand. There was a distinct quiet that was not like when a predator came or danger or even the get away from it all quiet hit. It was different.

"Ah much better and to think I would never see a place like this again."

Angela didn't jump but turned and with a raised brow looked at her companion. "I see you couldn't wait to get out of your own skin," she deadpanned. "And I know you're happy I slapped Orion with Sam."

"Funny how he was your first choice though Dean could just as easily have been the one," Absolution replied as she dusted off her arms though there was no need to.

"And maybe because I knew Sam is less volatile when it comes to these things even though he more or less accepts them."

"Maybe since emotions are the most sensitive readings us soul weapons can sense," Absolution replied as she picked off a scrap of forest from her shoulder. "Or it could be that you automatically think of Sam even in the heat of battle and your focus is on the target. And to think you are so worried about him finding out." She gave a slight chuckle.

"I have no idea what you're getting at."

"Sure you do and you really can't lie to me. We are bound to each other," Absolution replied as she stepped forward to stand toe to toe with Angela. "As much as you don't want to admit it you know that the darker times are coming and they are far worse than what you suffered. Yes old enemies will resurface which we have encountered already and new ones will be made. The question you must ask and answer for yourself is whether or not you are going to accept it fully."

"I'm here aren't I?" Angela shrugged her shoulders. "I did somewhat since I help Cas with the whole seal thing…"

"Yes, and the Essentials are revealed. The other side knows you hold the key. Nice little theme we have going there huh?"

"I've noticed. Seems like people think I'm infallible at times. The sad thing is that I remember the failures and those carry deep too. I remember the looks of disgust and anger. And yet I still keep doing this."

"And ever asked yourself why?" Absolution gave a slight pouting expression as she moved her head like a puppy's, "I know why you keep at it. On some level you know just as I know that you keep searching for something you can't explain."

Angela gave a knowing smile as she shook her finger, "Someone's been peeking again. That is private."

"How private can it be when we've been together for centuries? You who once used to tell me everything?"

"I still tell you things but that is… something I can't explain and rather not have people speculate about." Angela walked to look at some of the sigils. "I do know that I have to accept what I am in terms of our partnership."

"It's a start."

Angela turned to look at Absolution. She gave a wry smile as she said, "You really like telling me how it is when it is something like telling the truth to the boys but when it comes to something like this you are just as bad as everyone else."

"What can I say? You're intelligent enough to figure things out."

"Pain in the ass is more like it with you," Angela groused not meaning it. She sighed as she looked around. It was then that she saw the wolf again. That thing had been following her since she saved David's ass from being mauled. She walked towards it and it came towards her with no sign of fear but like it knew her.

Absolution tagged along. "They say that the vision quest is to provide a deep understanding of one's life purpose and destiny. We both have been weary considering that there are things out there that remind us of things of the past."

Angela kneeled and extended a hand to pet the wolf. She thought about it some. The Seer Brendan did say that she needed to seek out her wyakin. The vision quest went by many names to different groups. "Unfortunately it is the past that does define us. The choices we make influence future actions."

"Which is why you have so much faith in the power of choice."

Angela nodded and gave a slight smile. She rubbed the wolf's ears and murmured softly, "The hawk meets the wolf and both become one."

At that moment there was a crashing sound. Angela stood up and turned towards the source. Hadrian was coming. She looked at Absolution and asked, "Ready for some fun?"

Absolution smiled, "Always."

* * *

Running, as Angela put it, was the best defense and currently was the best laid plan for ditching huge ugly ass things that were a bit slow. Dean looked to see Sequoia keeping pace and not sounding like she was out of breath and resisted the scowl. He really was going to hear about it from his girl and his lack of being in shape.

They had managed to ditch their pursuers, leaving them to chase their tails and actually came across a scene that had Sequoia raise her bow to shoot but Dean automatically put his hand up onto her bow and pushed it down. "It's good."

The sight they came upon was seeing Sam swing a stick broken at one end with all the force he could muster and spun the animus that was like the leader of the group that attacked them around in a stunned motion. It left it open for Sam to shove the pointed end into the thing's middle. It was followed by a strange man jumping in and with a movement, threw another pointed stick at the animus and pinned it to the tree, right in the head.

Dean motioned to Sequoia that it was okay and walked up, "Damn Sammy. That was… wow."

"Why thank you Dean," Orion said. "Purely easy once you stop to take in your surroundings."

"And you are?" Dean sensed that the man wasn't a threat so he glanced to Sam for confirmation.

Sam wasn't sure how to explain it but it seemed that the direct approach was the best, "Uh Dean, this is… Orion." He motioned towards Orion like he would when introducing people.

Dean looked at Orion and then at Sam. "Really? This is Orion?"

"Yeah," Sam replied in confirmation.

"Orion as in the hunter mentioned in that story? The one Artemis probably banged?"

Dean felt himself being pushed into a tree and grabbed by the folds of his jacket. The blue eyes looked like a silvery blue sheen, the equivalent of Angela vamping out, as Orion said, "Don't you disrespect the one who guards your worthless hide."

Sam jumped in and put his hand on Orion's shoulder, "Whoa. Stop. Let him go."

Orion took a look at Sam and noted that it was the hand that had the bracelet. He then glanced at Dean who was looking at him. He released Dean and said, "He should have more respect for the one who blesses the hunt."

"Hey, sorry about that," Dean replied, a bit relieved that he wasn't being thrown around. He looked at Sam and mouthed, 'what the hell?'

Sam wordlessly held up his arm and pulled down his jacket sleeve to reveal the bracelet. It didn't look like the elaborate piece of jewelry that they were used to seeing. It looked plain but the blue stone was still there. Sam did say, "Angie."

Dean made a motion with his head like it was an acceptable thing. He didn't get it but it seemed that for now Sam was holding onto it. "So…? You're Orion?"

"You keep acting surprised when you should be used to me," Orion replied as he stopped his pacing to scan the terrain. "The long and the short of it is that yes, I am the soul that resides in the bracelet and yes, like the drama queen Absolution, I can manifest into what you see. As to the why, that is a mystery, actually not since I can do this when I want. For the most part you just sense me and most of your actions are like instinct."

That summed it up and Dean looked to Sam for confirmation and having gotten it, it would have to suffice. "Okay then. So why and how did you end up on Sam's wrist?" He noticed the look Sam was shooting at him and asked his brother, "What?"

"I allowed it," Orion said in reply. "Good thing since the one that started this is…"

"A Grigori," Sam interrupted.

"Yep and Absolution gets all the fun," Orion pouted. He continued to scan the terrain. "From what I can hear, they are in that direction." He pointed in the direction.

Sam gave a shrug at Dean's look, "Hunter thing."

"Whatever. So we're dealing with a Grigori? One of those actual fallen angels like last time?"

"Yeah and he's bigger," Sam revealed not sure how to put it without having Dean jump off the deep end.

"And you left her alone."

"Don't start on that Dean," Sam warned. "Besides I was busy with one of those… animus things and we just now took it down. And it seemed more inclined to talk to her."

"And you know that doesn't go over too well in most cases," Dean countered. "That Ass man was the same way."

Not much detail was needed since it was fresh in their minds. However, Sequoia was a bit confused as to what they were talking about. "So you have fought a creature before?"

"They aren't creatures but angels, dreamer," Orion piped up. As much as he wanted to go, he was rooted in the general area unless given leave by his current wielder. "They are part of the legion that was charged with protecting man. They chose to follow the Morning Star and now are fallen angels. They didn't lose their angel powers to become demons and they are stronger than average angels. An archangel would have a tough time but is capable."

"So this is the thing the hawk must fight in order to see," Sequoia mused.

"You saying that this is supposed to be happening?" Dean turned to look at Sequoia. "Angie's supposed to fight this asshole?"

"It is the job of the earthbound angel to protect humanity from those that seek to overthrow the earth," Orion said in a bored tone. "You know the whole thing about Champions. It's what they do and in this case she's one that seems to scare the crap out of demons."

"The hawk is to find the wolf and the two become one and the hawk will see," Sequoia added, "That was what I dreamed of."

It was that flowery prose that tended to be off putting and was more in Bobby's territory when it came to lore. Even Sam was better at it than Dean and when he got his dander up in the big brother mode, it made it more difficult and it took Sam to explain it to him and not make it seem like he was an idiot. This time though he was thinking clearly and said, "So Angie has dream to come here after a couple of jobs that were… interesting… and then come to find out that this is supposed to happen?"

"More or less. At least that's how the Seer made it sound like and he is bound by the prime directive," Orion replied, proud that he could get a pop culture reference correct.

"Meaning that he can't really tell her," Sam verified.

"Okay so then we move out." Dean started to walk but then paused by Orion, "Can you lead the way?"

"Only allowed where my leash goes."

That was Sam's cue to follow and he started following Dean and Orion led the way. Sequoia though let out a protest, "You do know that this is the wyakin for her? That means you can't interfere."

"Doesn't work that way if she's in trouble," Dean replied as he followed the manifested soul. "So you can tag along with us or go back home."

There was no major thinking about the decision on that one. She was following them through the forest. It was a wonder that they didn't come across anymore animus. They arrived at the place that Sequoia saw in her dreams and she stopped. The others did too to watch the fight that was going on and it looked like two bulls that collided.

Dean watched and his eyes widened. The Grigori was huge. It made Sam look like a midget. It was like watching a fly bothering an elephant as Angela bounced around. A shield lay on the ground nearby and they were swinging their swords in a fan like motion until they countered with their mojo and it was Newton's law, sending them both flying back and it was a hard landing.

Looking next to him, he saw that Sam was not there and running towards Angela. Orion was not in sight and… "Sammy don't!"

The next thing was Sam flying through the air and a dull crash.

* * *

**A/N:** Battle of the earthbound angel and the Grigori and more trouble for the Winchesters. Find out what happens on the exciting conclusion of A Hunter's Vision...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Sammy, don't!_

Angela didn't see the initial movement by Sam but she saw the result. It was by her reflexes that she was able to slow his rate of descent. He still hit the dirt but it wouldn't be as bad as it could have been. She was getting to her feet when she saw Hadrian round on Dean and Sequoia. He punched Dean and shoved aside the girl's bow and had her by the neck. In retaliation, Dean tried his best but was backhanded away.

Hadrian looked at the girl and tossed her aside when she passed out. He turned towards Dean who was actually pretty resilient for a human and grabbed him by the throat. He looked at him and said, "Dean Winchester… ah I remember. The grapevine says that you're Alistair's most promising student. Well was."

Dean grunted trying to get some air. It was then that he noticed Sam, on his feet and trying to help his brother. He couldn't give out a warning and Sam was suspended in midair in a spread eagled formation. He grunted, "Gr… Sam…."

Hadrian was chuckling at his work that he failed to notice the one person that he was supposed to be paying attention to. The next thing he heard was a cry through the air and a weight on his back and pain on his arm. He dropped Dean and looked at the limb that had a small dagger buried in it while trying to get whatever it was on his back flung off. He forgot about Sam who was on the ground gasping for air and flung off his assailant.

Angela had gotten to her feet a bit shakily. The last throw left her legs feeling like jelly and she hated it. She hated anything that gave the appearance that she was weak and was one of the reasons why most folks remembered her as an ice queen. She could admit to hypocrisy since she did use the feeling to suit her needs particularly in battle. It was fun to make the enemy think they were winning and then she'd lay the can of whup ass on them.

Absolution had helped but at the moment was lying a few feet away. Not helpful at the moment considering that she was watching the Grigori try to choke the life out of Dean and Sam looked like he was going to be torn apart in midair. It was easy to lose her temper and charge but that just set you up for trouble and you might end up getting killed yourself, a situation she was well familiar with the consequences of working while pissed on a job.

It was more of instinct and knowledge of fighting plus a bit of the fact that her boys were threatened in a death situation that had her break into a sprint and leaping high, she gave her war cry and landed on the Grigori's back while plunging a switchblade she had in her jacket pocket deep into the wrist. She spared a moment to glance at Sam and release him and was flung off. She landed on the ground but in a crouched position. Her fingers were clutching the dirt and making gouges.

Hadrian managed to pull the pinprick out and toss it aside. He turned to see Angela on the ground in a crouched position, much like a feral animal would do. He taunted, "Aww, did I hurt your little Winchesters? You know it was their fault for interfering."

Angela slowly stood up leaving deep gouges in the dirt. The expression on her face could be considered cool and calm but it was anything but that. She brought her arms up, ready to fight even though she didn't have a weapon. She said something in Enochian that had Hadrian roar and charge forward.

Even without a weapon Angela was adept at fighting. The boys had seen her do it previously. It was a full on kung fu match after she yanked the sword away which followed her striking the Grigori's injured limb. That was followed by her actually grabbing the Grigori and flinging him aside like she would a sack of potatoes or something and he hit the dirt hard. It was hard enough for the helmet to fall away.

Dean rubbed his throat as he watched Angela fight the bastard. He had always been impressed by her ability to kick ass and he found it immensely entertaining when Sam managed to pin her and really put the spotlight on soft porn… but that was his thoughts. Seeing her now, he saw a look that he thought had been abandoned and that he wouldn't have to ever see again.

The landing she did was sexy in that killer chick way but the look on her face… She appeared calm and cool but Dean could tell that her eyes had a cold and calculating look. There was an expression on her face but it was devoid of feeling and deep down it scared him. He propped himself up as he rubbed his neck to ease the soreness and managed to get to Sam who was coming out of his groggy state and managed to see her fling the huge Grigori aside like it was nothing.

Hadrian looked at Angela as he got to his feet as she advanced. He noted the expression that was cold and calculating and he felt disconcerted by it. Still he wasn't going to give in so easily. Rather he liked the fact that she was fighting like how he had heard she was capable of. He could see why Lilith wanted this one. He said, "Nice when the last door is opened isn't it?"

"The last door has always been open," Angela replied as she advanced. She was ready for the attempt at a throw and countered and remained vertical. She grabbed a hold of Hadrian, her eyes like flickering amber flames. "It's just a matter of going through it." She threw the Grigori again.

It was unexpected when the shield she disarmed Hadrian of earlier came spinning at her and knocked her off her feet. Hadrian was on his and said, "And you still won't go through it. One step and you refuse."

Angela pushed the shield off and was on her hands and knees. It was then Hadrian's leg came in a sweeping motion towards her. Pushing on all fours, Angela pushed herself off the ground and with a twisting motion, she was on her feet and brought her hands up in time to block the blow. It was the injured limb so she applied pressure which helped and she flipped him onto his back but got a kick to the back of the leg and she fell forward.

Hadrian growled as he got to his feet and managed to grab his sword. He kicked at Angela and had her on her back and pressed a foot to her throat. He grinned as he watched her legs struggle to get herself free. "There's nothing you've got that I can't counter. You lucky that you killed Kokabiel."

Angela gritted her teeth at the pressure. She tried pounding her fist on the Grigori's foot but it was pretty much useless since it was covered with plating. She did managed to catch a glimpse of Absolution lying on the ground and entertained the idea rolling through her head but the foot was damned heavy. She then looked up at the Grigori and stopped resisting and closed her eyes.

Hadrian was enjoying putting pressure on Angela's throat. He would have pinched the airway shut, which was made easy by her relaxation, but he heard a low growl. It was a rumbling and a snarl and turning he saw a very angry wolf baring its teeth at him. It distracted him enough for Angela to twist his foot while at the same time stretch her hand out. Feeling Absolution slide into her hand, she swung it and gave a good clout to the Grogori's leg.

The result had Hadrian roar in pain. He raised his sword to deliver a fatal blow when it was grabbed by the wolf. It had latched on and refused to let go until he grabbed it and threw it aside. The moans of pain could be heard but by then it was too late. Hadrian found himself being hit across the face with the pommel of Absolution and he collapsed to his knees. Blood was leeching out through half a dozen different cuts. The next thing he knew, he was grabbed from behind and dragged by Angela who was sporting a couple of nasty clouts herself.

She walked towards the center of the clearing with that cold expression and flung him forward. Knowing he was defeated, Hadrian got to his knees. Blood was in his mouth and spat it out and wiped it with his gloved hands. "Not bad, Malachi. Couldn't have done better myself," he said as he looked up at the face devoid of emotion. "You really do have it in you after all."

Angela held Absolution downward in her right hand. Her left hand was clinched in a fist. It was the picture of the executioner looking down on his prisoner. "As I said. The last door was always open."

"And you just need to walk through it."

"And where is the fun in that?"

Hadrian chuckled and spat out more blood. "The fun is in giving into that pure animalistic rage; nothing but pure instinct in the longest battle known as survival. To spill the blood of enemies and glean satisfaction that you actually accomplished something definitely rather than leave it to this." He motioned with his hands.

"In the end all justice is wrought. If not mine then by someone else."

"And that's where you're bound to fail and keep going down this path angsty drama and questioning everything. Makes you weak in the end as you look through that open door and not bother to cut the apron strings. So why bother?"

"I like to think it's because I look awesome in leather," Angela replied. The remark was humorous but the emotion to incite it was gone.

Hadrian shook his head. He didn't get it but at least he could leave a few parting remarks, "Your glibness does you no credit. The end is coming and not even you will be able to save that which matters to you."

Angela got close to Hadrian without fear of being hit. She could tell that he was down. With her forefinger she poked at one of the more deeper cuts and hard. She gave a look that said she didn't care when she heard the hissing of pain and took her finger away to look at the blood on it. She took a taste of it like she would a glass of wine and then spit it out. "A pity that it tastes so tainted." She gripped the Grigori around the neck hard enough to leave a four plus one bruise and looked him in the eye, "You can tell Lilith that I will be coming for her." She then released him and started to turn away. She had enough 'fun' for now.

"You know that she's going to kill me since I'm not her favorite. You might as well do it yourself." Hadrian then said something in Enochian, old Enochian and spat out at her.

Angela heard it and glanced backwards a bit. She replied in the same language. In English she asked, "Do you know why I do the job?" In a quick movement she whirled and with Absolution made a quick slice.

Hadrian was looking at her with a surprised expression. A line of red appeared on the neck and the head fell off. The eyes looked up at her with a surprised look. Angela looked down at Hadrian and answered her own question, "I do it for them… as the Malachi of Absolution." She looked up and into the eyes of the Winchesters before turning and walking in the direction the wolf had been thrown.

* * *

"You know uh, the whole town is throwing a party for you."

Angela took a moment to study the stars she had been looking at before saying, "I really don't feel like celebrating, Dean."

"Kind of figured," Dean replied as he walked up towards Angela. "I wouldn't either after literally kicking it to another Grigori and killing him. Besides you don't go for all the glory shit anyway but I know you wouldn't want to be rude." He leaned up against the fence she was leaning against and stared out at nothing.

Angela gave a slight smile, "No I don't want to be rude which is why I stayed the polite amount of time and then left since now the twins have their wyakin and the others can make the journey and the lost hunters returned."

Dean nodded at that. After Angela killed the Grigori, men and women started coming out of the forest looking a little confused but happy that they were normal. Apparently whatever that bastard did had been reversed upon his death. So the town was happy about that even if they still eye the three of them with suspicion but with a little more acceptance since the girl Sequoia said that the vision occurred and that the hawk and the wolf defeated the creature. Having heard enough weird things the three of them just let it slide.

Angela looked down from the sky and glanced over at Dean. She could see the four plus one impression on his throat and it looked nasty. He said he was fine but she gave him the save to ease the swelling and he did it himself. Sam was okay for the most part and seemed hell bent on treating her injuries… at least the ones they could see. She could tell they went overboard on the yam for the bruises on her arms at least.

"So that is what it's like when you really get into that warrior mode," Dean began, trying to make it like idle conversation. It was only a matter of time before Sam found them since she had been very subtle in sneaking away.

"You've seen it before. It shouldn't be a shock to you," Angela replied, giving him a little since talking and chick flick moments were not his thing.

"I know but the last time I saw you like that… you killed a human. Now you do the same to an even dickier angel on Lilith's side. It's… do you ever see a difference?"

Angela turned to look at Dean and saw him looking at her with a worried expression. Whatever doubts she had about his feelings towards her were swept away by the look he was giving. She tried to come up with a way to explain it, "When in battle, you don't see a difference especially when your life is on the line and that point is the point beyond trying to talk someone out of what they are doing." She looked at the ground. "I showed you what I am capable of Dean. You've seen it in your dreams and awake. We all have the potential to become like that."

"And that's what scares me about you. Today with all that new mojo stuff and your kung fu acts… It can overwhelm you ya know. I don't want that for you."

"I think we're all going to face a bit of overwhelming in the future."

"Yeah but right now it's you. I mean I get the birthday slump which actually wasn't that bad this time around." Dean mentally added a few choice thoughts about his brother and Angela before continuing, "But now… after the siren thing and even before that with the essential seal thing and maybe that magic case… it's like you're wondering why you're doing it."

"I was and occasionally still do. It's why Satet and the Seer sent us here." She could tell that it would need some explaining. "Satet is like Ellen with a powerful punch in terms of being a mother and she is mine considering…" She showed Dean her hand so he could see the tattoo. "The Seer… she appealed to since there is that rule about revealing too much about one's destiny blah, blah."

"So this was more like a test then?"

"I needed to see. To be reminded that I chose this for a reason. As the old hag said, the hawk needs to see."

"I don't get that. What the hell does that mean? I know Grandma Indian mentioned something in Wyoming but she said eagle."

"Native American thing," Angela offered, "The animals symbolize many attributes and when a young warrior seeks his animal spirit, he gains those qualities. The reference about the hawk and eagle are similar in that they stand for wisdom and they are birds of prey and courage. The wolf refers to the compassion and strength they have since they are loving family members when in the pack. It's understood better when one is a member."

"I'll say but I can see why they refer to you when they say that," Dean replied. "In a way it sounds like how you were before we did this full time; the whole loner and facing the world alone but with a heart of compassion hidden by that icy demeanor."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Now who is believing in ghost stories now?"

They both started laughing and that was how Sam found them, "Hey. What's going on?"

"Oh just the fact that Dean decided to take little children's stories literally," Angela teased. "I just hope he doesn't think that eggs can be green."

Dean scowled at that but it was halfhearted at best. He gave a meaningful look in Angela's direction and he could tell that she took it as a compliment but was rather shy about it. "That's the last time I tell you something nice."

"The day you do that, hell will freeze over," Angela replied with a smile. "And I'll have Sammy singing solo." She didn't miss a beat to pick on the younger Winchester.

"Not gonna happen Angie," Sam countered with a slight smile. He had been concerned but it looked like things were okay. "So everything's good."

"More or less," Angela replied after giving a slight shrug of her shoulder. "Another job done and one more pinprick to the other side. It feels nice being a pain in the ass to Lilith." She looked at Sam with an expression that was unreadable to Dean. She took a step forward so they were at a fairly close distance.

Sam took in the expression and understood its meaning. They were supposedly driving the same car in terms of getting to Lilith and ganking her. Yet even he knew that it wasn't the same. He returned the look and replied, "You are pretty good at doing that."

Dean felt a like an interloper watching the scene and it wasn't even one that was worthy of romance. He would have left but it held his interest like porn would and come to think of it, that was a gross thought. The silent exchange between his brother and the girl who loved him was more like an understanding over something they had talked about before. It was going to be an uncomfortable silence for him so he coughed.

The spell was broken and Sam coughed himself and said, "Yeah. So uh…" He looked down as he put his hands on his hips. "Yeah, uh… we're good right?"

Angela looked down, trying to hide the blush she could feel on her face forming. "Yeah. Um see you two in the morning." She frowned a bit as she walked to where they were staying. She played with her hands as she walked back not sure of what just happened and feeling like she did when Sam pinned her. Too many things happening and that meant she needed to sleep it off.

* * *

"You know you sure have a funny way of letting a man know you're interested."

Angela looked towards the direction of the voice as she sat while the morning sun rose. She raised her brow and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about and what do you know?"

Absolution came to stand by Angela to look at what she was looking at. "You forget I'm bonded to you as you are to me. I think the way Dean put it was that it's a two way street." She hummed as she felt the sun on her skin and saw it cast its light on the land. "Besides you were really working it overtime while you were sleeping."

Angela cleared her throat as she looked back at the sight. "I still have no idea what you are talking about," she said in a warning tone. "There are things that pretty much are too good to be true and they bite you in the ass."

"I wouldn't know about that and it wouldn't be so bad. But I guess you're still trying to figure out things." Absolution adjusted her hair as she turned to look at Angela. She wasn't worried about people seeing her.

"I actually figured out a bit a while back. I just needed to be reminded why I do this job… but you already know that," Angela countered with a knowing smile as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked forward and added, "Another job done and onward to the next."

"And all the while the major job of stopping queen bitch and her plan to burn the world is ongoing as well as trying to convince Sammy…"

"It's Sam to you."

"Fine. Trying to convince Sam that he doesn't need to do this but do you really think that he's going to let you do it?" Absolution looked at Angela with a questioning look.

Angela looked back, "Oh he'll be just like me as well as Dean. That's how we roll but in the end we all play our parts. Part of being a warrior is knowing the personal sacrifices that have to be made in order to bring about the world we want. That's why we _choose_ it and why we often walk alone."

"Doesn't seem to apply to you. You really are like the hawk on paper and can do it but at heart you are the wolf." Absolution looked at Angela for a moment and then continued, "The best warriors have the compassion of the wolf. It's what makes them stronger than the most powerful demon. The family unit matters much to you. The wolf that followed and showed you the way knew that."

Angela hummed to herself as she thought about it. The wolf that she encountered the day before… she had no idea what happened to it since it was gone when she went to check on it. She found blood but nothing else. It was then that she understood a little more about the animal spirit and the vision quest. It occurred to her that the wolf showing up was her wyakin.

She would have said something to Absolution when she heard, "There you are. Thought I would have to search the town for you."

Turning, Angela found Sam approaching her. She felt the slight feeling of butterflies in her stomach as well as a tingle of embarrassment about what happened before. She glanced around to find that Absolution was gone and she wondered if she had a delusion or something. She managed to reply, "Just hanging around here."

Sam looked at her for a moment before pulling the Orion bracelet off, "Um… I meant to give this back since it's yours… sort of." He held it out to her between his fingers while studying her and wondering why she was nervous.

Angela looked at it for a moment and replied, "It's okay. Hold onto it for me."

Sam frowned for a moment before cradling it in both hands. "You sure you're okay."

"Yeah. I'm good," she replied a little quick but nothing alarming in the response. "Just enjoying what's out here. Great outdoor air." She made a sweeping motion with her hand towards the brush.

At that moment the brush shook a little. Both looked towards it and Sam pulled out his gun and was ready to point it at the brush. Angela though frowned in curiosity and moved towards it. She only paused to put her hand on top of his gun and pushed down for him to lower it.

"Angie," Sam whispered but obeyed the direction.

Angela made a waving motion as she edged forward and then crouched down. She peered through the brush with an inquisitive frown and cleared her throat in a commanding fashion for no reason at all except that it felt good. Her posture was still as she waited.

Sam watched wondering what she was looking for and wary about whatever it was that was hiding in the brush. He didn't put away his gun until finally it came out. When it did, all he managed to say was, "Oh."

The puppy looked lost at it ambled out of the brush. Angela gave a smile as it ambled towards her and gave a beckoning squeak. She couldn't help but pick it up and it immediately started trying to lick her face. She couldn't help but laugh out loud since she knew where the pup came from and the purpose behind it. She looked at Sam as she stood up still holding it and she was still laughing, not really caring how weird she was appearing.

Sam just looked surprised. The laughter was genuine and not forced and it sounded nice. He had no idea what she was laughing about since it was just a puppy and not a dog per se. He did know that it would bring about some complications.

"That better be a stuffed animal Angie."

* * *

**A/N:** Well the bandit is dead and the rest may or may not think twice before crossing Absolution. In the end seems that Angie knows what it was about and a new friend may join them. Stay tuned for a brand new adventure in Get Me to the Church...


End file.
